A Meadow Of White Roses
by ReticentNinja
Summary: What happens when you go to a field filled with white roses? Why, you find a bunch of White Roses of course! A collection of unrelated White Rose one shots. Chapter 17: Ruby catches a cold
1. A Duet

**Inspired from this prompt I saw somewhere but I don't remember where. It's something about "living next door and the walls are really thin, so I can hear you sing in the shower."**

 **So this is somewhat of a songfic, but I tried to put less song and more story.**

 **I really recommend hearing the songs first before actually reading it. Though it's more of a suggestion because I'm sure majority of you have heard these songs before since it trended on the radio in the past (except maybe the first one).**

 **First song: Or Nah by SoMo. [The official one is by The Weekend, Wiz Khalifa, and DJ Mustard] For this chapter, I really recommend SoMo.**

 **Second Song: Closer by The Chainsmokers**

 **Third Song: Ride by SoMo.**

 **Summary: Ruby impulsively sang along with her new neighbor through the thing walls of their apartment.**

* * *

 _"Do you like the way I flick my tongue, or nah?"_

 _"You can ride my face until you drippin' cum."_

Ruby stood in the shower naked at six in the morning with her jaw speechlessly hanging. Douses of hot water splashed onto her face, streaming down from her body to her toes. The sound of the rushing water spattering against the porcelain tub wasn't loud enough to drown out her recently moved-in neighbor's voice on the other side of the wall. She kept the water running, and her curiosity grew hungry for more of that angelic voice. With hot water splashing on her back, Ruby pressed her ears against the cold thin walls.

 _"Pussy so good had to save that shit for later"_

 _"Took her to the kitchen, fucked her right there on the table."_

Her beautiful voice sang without restraint and it made Ruby shudder under the coursing steamy water. There was many times she heard the song on her phone, but her neighbor threw it to a whole new level. She didn't know why, but the way her neighbor sung it was way more amazing than the original. Despite how vulgar the lyrics were, she sang it so damn sexy. Her hot, sultry voice erotically stimulated Ruby's eardrums, making her wish she was on that table. Ruby shut her eyes and her head bobbed to the sensuous voice. Embarrassing as it seems, Ruby knew the whole lyrics by heart.

 _"Roll around the bed with me is something you don't just discover"_

 _"If you wanna get with me you gotta keep it on one hundred."_

Her teeth sunk down to her lower lips, but the sudden impulse to sing along was too strong. Her mouth rashly opened and her voice managed to slip pass her throat.

"Imma make you scream my name. Ima make you glad you came."

The singing from the other side of the wall had abruptly stopped. Ruby's immediately clamped her mouth with her hands and she could feel a hot blush surfacing. She softly thumped her head against the wall in embarrassment. Not only did she interrupted her neighbor trying to 'privately' sing in the shower, but she couldn't believe she actually sang such lewd lyrics. It rolled off the tip of her tongue perfectly just right.

" _Um..."_

The girl first broke the silence through the thin walls. Another swarm of shameful heat rose to Ruby's cheeks and she hastily turned the shower off. A loud rusted squeak echoed from the metal knob, and Ruby flung the shower curtains open. She quickly dried and dressed herself, hoping not to hear what her neighbor had to say. Especially when they were both showering at the same time, despite being in their own respective domains.

Ruby plopped onto her bed, and pulled the pillow over her head and groaned. Singing with her neighbor was the worst way to leave an impression. She couldn't imagine how she could introduce herself now. How could she explain that she was the person singing along in the shower? In fact, how could she explain that she was the one that would make her scream her name, making her feel glad that she came.

The more Ruby thought about it, the more her fingers wildly ruffled her hair to soothe her embarrassed frustration. She let out another groan, then sighed before she looked at the clock. 6:30 A.M. Ruby knew she had to get to work. She hauled herself from the bed and properly dressed herself in her uniform. Her silver eyes slowly peaked out the door to make sure she wouldn't accidentally run into her neighbor.

Once the coast was clear, Ruby hastily descended the stairs and pulled open the door to her car. The keys to her car twisted and her engine rumbled. Black tires slowly rotated as she carefully backed out of the spacious parking lot. It only took ten minutes to get to work even though there were other people rushing to work during the ungodly time.

"Good morning Ruby," Yang said with a smile as she saw her sister walk through the entrance of the bar. The blonde was preparing to open up for breakfast by setting up the tables.

"Morning Yang."

"Good news sis, I hired someone to sing at the bar tonight."

"Really?" Ruby tilted her head. At a fairly young age, Ruby had a natural talent to sing. She was offered to attend a prestigious music school to further improve her skills. When she finally graduated, she immediately turned down all the companies who wanted her because she would much rather work at her family bar. "Does that mean you don't want me to sing?" Her lips molded into a frown. There wasn't any ounce of comfort knowing that she was being replaced by someone random.

"No, I want you to go big rather than stay trapped here. I know you can go far."

"Yang, we talked about this before." Ruby pulled up a stool behind the counter and sat on it. Her gaze locked onto Yang's and gave her an honest look. "I really like singing here. I don't want to go anywhere."

"Ruby," Yang sighed. She briefly glanced at her watch to make sure she had enough time before opening the bar for business. The blonde then pulled up a stool across from Ruby and she looked at her with worry. "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Yes," she immediately answered.

Yang released a sigh and gave a gentle smile. "You know that won't stop me from asking you again in the future, right?"

"I know." Ruby smiled back at her sister. "And you know I'll just give you the same answer. Besides, how can I trust the person you hired to be any good?"

The blonde only shrugged. "We'll see at dinner time. But we should be meeting her soon." At that moment, another person came strolling through the front door despite the sign stating 'closed'.

"Excuse me."

"Speaking of that person..." Yang whispered to her sister before shooting a friendly smile back up to the platinum haired girl. "Hi! You must be Weiss!" She properly extended her arms for a friendly greeting and Weiss shook it accordingly.

"Yes, I am." She nodded softly.

"Great!" Yang's thumb then pointed to the redhead sitting behind the counter. "That's my sister, Ruby. She also works here by the way."

"Hey," Ruby smiled and gave a short wave. Her silver eyes traced Weiss's body, examining every inch. She was wearing a semi-modest white crop top and light washed jeans. Her pulled back asymmetrical pony tail fell passed her shoulder, down to her lower back. For a singer, she really does have a nice body.

"Nice to meet you Ruby," Weiss nodded again.

"Hey Weiss, come with me to my office for a second. There a few papers you need to fill out before you're set for tonight." Yang gestured her finger to follow and Weiss followed suit, walking with a little pep in her steps. "Also Ruby, can you open up the doors?"

Ruby wordlessly sent a two finger salute and hopped off her stool. She flipped the sign from close to open and waited for the morning rush of customers.

Night time rolled around quick for the workers at the bar. Yang and Ruby were serving customers left and right throughout the day while Weiss prepared all morning to set up the stage. By the time it was Weiss's turn to begin her performance, Ruby had taken a microphone to introduce her.

"Hey everyone! How are you all doing?" Ruby grinned as she scanned over the audience. It was already a full house filled with regular customers. A handful had replied back with a cheery look on their faces, and she grinned wider.

"Well, I have a special treat for you guys." Ruby started. "I want to introduce everyone to Weiss." She gestured her hand over to the white haired girl standing next to her. "She'll be performing for majority of the night."

"What?!" A customer gasped. A few murmurs erupted among the audience as they begin to talk to themselves.

"We came for Ruby, not some other chick."

"Yeah!"

"Ruby! Ruby! Ruby!" The crowd chanted.

Weiss's face immediately scrunched up as the audience grew impatient. She wasn't pleased about the fact that they were quick to judge when she hasn't even performed yet. Even the smile on Ruby's face momentarily faltered at the restless audience.

"Not good," Ruby whispered. She covered the top of her microphone and spoke in a hush tone. "Psst Weiss." Weiss jerked her head and a silent eyebrow rose. "You can do a duet right?"

"Of course I can," she hissed back in a whisper.

"Good, just follow my lead okay?"

Weiss furrowed her eyebrows even more at her partner. She wondered how can she possibly perform without knowing the song. It was also even more ridiculous to sing a duet without any sort of practice. How could she expect Ruby to keep up with her? Ruby signaled Yang across the room, and the blonde nodded. The tune on the stereo played and Weiss's eyes widened at the familiarity.

"Hey." A grin rose on Ruby's lips as she began to sing. The entire expression on Ruby's face changed completely, taking Weiss aback a little. Even the new girl had to admit that the redhead had a beautiful voice despite just singing one syllable of a word. "I was doing just fine before I met you. I drank too much and that's an issue but I'm okay."

Weiss bobbed her head to the rhythm of the music, and her heels tapped gently onto the polished wood floor. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was completely wrong about Ruby. The girl really knew how to sing. It was no wonder the audience would much rather have Ruby over her. Whether the note was high or low, her voice was smooth, crisp, and clear, oozing with charisma.

Though there was something familiar in the Ruby's voice that Weiss couldn't quite catch.

Right when her partner started the chorus, a shiver ran down Weiss's spine as the redhead's expression softened into an attractive smolder. She would have never expected Ruby could make such a face when she sang the chorus. She looked really good, especially paired with those sensual lyrics.

Weiss brought the microphone close to her lips and she drew a deep breath right before her turn came. "You." A subtle smile molded onto Weiss as she begun to sing her part. "Look as good as the day I met you. I forget just why I left you, I was insane."

The audience was completely silent once they caught the melodious voice of the new girl. Her singing was just as good as Ruby that it made the crowd unconsciously lean forward a little onto the tables. Even Ruby found herself a bit drawn to Weiss and to her beautiful voice. She also sensed some hint of familiarity in the new girl's singing that she couldn't place a finger on. Silver bore into blue as they both locked their eyes onto each other. Ruby pulled her microphone closer to the mouth, and both euphonic voices harmonized perfectly as they sung the chorus together.

"So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover. That I know you can't afford — Bite that tattoo on your shoulder."

Both could feel the electricity pulsing through their veins as they got caught in their heated duet. During the whole entire song, they couldn't shake the unknown feeling off. It was until the audience broke into cheers at the end that they were able to snap out of their rapture.

"So... Uhh, do you want to do another duet?" Ruby asked sheepishly.

"Um." For a person who had just as many vocabulary as the dictionary, Weiss could barely get the words out of her mouth. And 'um' wasn't exactly her proudest word she could think of or say. "I think the audience would love another one."

Ruby signaled to Yang again, and she threw a thumbs up. The entire night was wrapped with the tune of the songs and their captivating voices as they sung multiple times together. When Ruby had announced that they were done for tonight and they were closing very soon, the audience uttered a sound of disappointment. After the crowd had left, Yang threw both arms around Weiss's and Ruby's shoulders with an ear-to-ear grin.

"That was fantastic! Weiss, I never knew you could sing like that either!" Yang sputtered out happily.

"I'm just filled with surprises," Weiss said modestly. "But thank you for your compliment."

"You guys are welcome to take off. The workers and I can handle it from here."

"You sure Yang?" Ruby wrinkled her nose. She scanned over the room and she saw empty glasses of cups littered all over the tables.

"Yeah! Go home already."

There wasn't any point in trying to fight against Yang when she was like this. Ruby could only shrug and pack her things before calling it a night. Besides, she could use another shower. All the singing made her sweat a lot. When she thought back a little bit more, another chill coursed through her body. Ruby never knew Weiss could sing like that either. She sang just as well as the girl from this morning.

"Okay then. How about you Weiss? How are you going to get home?" Ruby questioned.

It was only polite to know how the new girl was getting home especially this late at night. It was totally not the fact that she was concern of Weiss's safety, and definitely not because she wanted to leave a better impression. Nope.

"Walk," she responded with a casual shrug.

"Do you want a ride home?"

Yang smirked at her sister, and left the two be as she caught a wind of something going on. They made it very obvious especially how close, proximity wise, they were on stage.

"It's okay. I don't want to be a bother."

"Nah, I uh — insist. Cause it's very late y'know?" Ruby nervously chuckled. She found herself unconsciously tapping the front toes of her combat boots onto the wooden floor.

"Then I suppose I can take you up on that offer. Thank you."

"Yeah! No problem. Where do you live?" Ruby took her car keys behind the counter drawers and walked out the door with Weiss. She breathed onto her hands and rubbed them together to keep them warm from the frozen air.

"Beacon street," Weiss answered. Instead of creating friction between her hands like Ruby was, she wrapped her arms around her belly to protect herself from the cold air. She cursed herself for wearing a crop top, thinking it wouldn't be this cold at night.

"That's the same street as me!"

Ruby clicked the button on her keys and her car unlocked. They both got in and Ruby immediately turned on the heater. Both sighed in content when the warm air melted the layer of coldness on the surface of their skin. Ruby backed up from the parking lot, and drove off to their destination.

"Soo um, what were you doing before you joined our bar?" Ruby stammered a little, but not enough that Weiss could catch.

"I just recently moved here because I wanted to sing more," she answered. Weiss continued to stare straight ahead at the fairly empty road.

"You have a really beautiful voice."

Weiss blinked a few times to registered if she had heard correctly before turning her head to stare at the driver. "T-Thank you," she flustered a bit. She could feel her face a little hot from receiving Ruby's genuine compliment. It surprised her a little bit because Ruby also had a beautiful voice, if not, better than hers. "I don't think my singing can compete with yours though."

"Nah don't say that." A smile rose on Ruby's lips. "Everyone sings differently. They have their own voice, and I really like yours. It's really beautiful. You're like a natural!"

"I think your voice is lovely also," Weiss quietly admitted.

"Thanks." Ruby drew a short bashful chuckle. "Oh, um we're here!" Her car pulled up to a curb and parked onto Beacon street. "Where exactly do you live anyways if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all considering we'll be working together. I live right over there." Weiss pointed to the adjacent building over. Ruby's silver eyes traveled down her finger to where she was pointing, and her mouth suddenly grew slightly dry.

"Oh wow. Um — What are the chances? We live in the same apartment complex," she said but drifted into a weird chuckle.

"Oh..." Weiss unintelligibly uttered out. It would make sense why they lived on the same street. "If would you like, we can walk each other."

Ruby nodded. They both ended up walking to the same floor, but what surprised them the most was that they found themselves standing side by side, jiggling their keys to their respective door. Simultaneously, they glanced at each other with widen eyes. It had just dawn on them why their singing was so familiar, they were actually next door neighbors.

"Wow — um... Wow. No wonder you sound so familiar. You were singing from this morning, but you were like... Wow." Ruby was completely flustered. Unfortunately for her, words began to fail her. This morning's hot embarrassment surfaced back to her skin, and she could no longer feel the nipping air stinging her cheeks. "I'm just gonna shut up and go in now..."

A pink blush colored Weiss's cheeks, matching the same face as Ruby, as she recalled the eventful morning. She only speechlessly nodded, and the redhead quickly fled inside her home. Ruby quickly shut the door behind her and ruffled her hair again. She never expected the recently hired girl to be her new neighbor.

Ruby let out an embarrassed groan and went straight to the shower.

She placed her phone on top of her sink counter, and her music had started playing. Her head moved up and down in short, quick movements to the beat. Ruby loved singing. It helped her take the things plaguing on mind away, and she always felt at peace. The lips of her mouth spread open and she found herself comfortably singing to the music.

"Take off those heels, lay on my bed." The clothes fell down from her body as she stripped them away. From her uniform to her lingerie, they all fell down piece by piece, leaving her bare naked. "Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair." Her hands found its way to the knob of the shower, and she turned it on. Hot water splashed inside the tub and she hopped right in, closing the curtains behind her. "Poison in our veins, but we don't even care." Her hands traveled around her own body, feeling every goosebumps on her skin and enjoying the relaxing water. "Candles dripping on your body, baby this ain't truth or dare —"

 _"Everybody wonders"_

 _"Where we've run off to"_

 _"My body on your body, baby sticking like some glue."_

Ruby froze when she heard the other angelic voice on the other side of the thin wall. Her hands stopped scrubbing midway on her body because she never expected Weiss to join in on her song. She thought the girl would be completely uncomfortable from this morning's incident, but she was wrong. This time Weiss took the initiative to jump in.

 _"Naughty, let's get naughty"_

 _"Girl it's only one or two."_

Ruby shuddered again from the electric pulse she felt this morning and early this night. The slow, sultry voice returned once more, making music to her ears. For some reason, she couldn't help but to find herself singing along with her neighbor. There was some strong impulse telling her that it felt so right.

"The fevers fucking running feel that heat between us two."

 _"Im 'gon ride"_

"Im 'gon ride."

 _"Im 'gon ride"_

"Im 'gon ride."

 _"On you baby"_

 _"_ On you lady."

 _"All night,"_

"All night."

 _"I'm 'gon take care of your body,"_

 _"I'll be gentle don't you scream"_

"It's getting hotter, make it softer, feel your chest on top of me."

They found themselves lost in their duet through the thin apartment walls. Their voice fused together wonderfully in harmony to the beat playing on Ruby's phone. They were synced together on the same wavelength and their voice flowed out seamlessly without missing any note.

If anything, they felt more drawn together.

Sparks burst in their chest as they sung together without a care in the world. Even though neither could see it, they were smiling while they sung. They pressed their foreheads against the cavities of their shower, and their voices drowned out the sound of water. Their eyes were both shut and their head swayed to the rhythm of the music. By the time the song had ended, they were out of breath and their lungs burned for air.

There was silence until Ruby gently rasped against the wall with her knuckles.

"Would you um... Want to get coffee or maybe dinner with me sometime?"

 _"I'd love to. Dinner sounds nice."_

* * *

 **This is my first and probably my last time I'll use lyrics. I am personally not a big fan of 'songfics', but I just really had a strong urge to write this for some reason.**

 **I didn't want to use Closer by The Chainsmokers, but I couldn't find any duet that a lot of people knew of and didn't have a need to listen it.**

 **Leave reviews! I really appreciate them especially when I'm working a collection of one shots. It helps me understand what kind of things you guys like to read, and I know songfics are a hit or a miss (usually a miss)**


	2. Star Crossed Lovers

**Summary:** **Ruby is a grim reaper, and Weiss is an angel. Together, they are fated to be star crossed lovers. But even so, there's always that small sliver of hope that destiny will not prevail... Right?**

* * *

There's something called a forbidden love.

It happens when a person falls deeply in love with someone. They think of their lover every moment of the day, wanting to spend every little second with that special person for eternity. However, there's a catch. There's a reason why it's forbidden. No matter how much their heart yearns and claws it way out of their chest, they simply can't have that person. Not because the other didn't return their love back, but society — their family forbids it.

"Yang! I don't understand why you won't let me!" Ruby frustratingly shouted.

She was standing before the throne in the underworld's extremely extravagant palace. Obsidian pillars stood tall underneath the ceilings, but also added a bleak and dreary ambiance to the throne room. Yang narrowed her eyes down at the redhead who stood fearlessly before her.

"Ruby," she growled. She reclined back, resting her cheek onto her fist. The nails on her other hand tapped impatiently against the armrest of her high and mighty chair. "You will not see her. As your sister and the ruler of the undead, I forbid you to see our enemy."

"She's not our enemy! She's different."

"She will betray you and sabotage us, then all _hell_ will break loose." Yang paused and snorted at the pun she made before she went back to her serious expression.

"How do you know?!"

"And how would you know she's different?!" The blonde barked back. Ruby bit her lips and refused to answer. Yang's eyes widen upon her sister's silence and glowered at her. "You didn't..."

"Yang, I —"

Yang slammed both hands onto her throne's arm rest and her fingers dug deep, cracking through its durable material. "You saw her recently didn't you? Despite the number of times I told you not to."

"Well, I —"

"You do realize it was her _kind_ that broke the treaty first. It was her _kind_ that killed our mothers and dad. It was her _kind_ that tortured Uncle Qrow until he was dead."

"In this last year, I overlooked your behavior." Yang continued with a sigh. "But now I can't. You need to understand Ruby. This is for your own protection."

"I... " Ruby sighed and relented. "I understand." She threw her crimson red cloak back on and pulled the hood over her head. She knelt down to pick up her over sized scythe and walked out without uttering another word.

She had been cursed by this so called forbidden love. Her family, particularly Yang, refuses to allow a grim reaper of the underworld and a high angel of the heavens to be together. Not because they were different races, but their families despised each other. The heavens purposely severed their peace treaty and slaughtered their loved ones when they were most vulnerable. Ever since then, Yang sought for revenge and the two families became sworn enemies.

Ruby dragged herself across the obsidian ground with slumped shoulders as she made her way to the outskirts of the grand palace to the bustling city. The sole of her raven black boots scraped against the floor and her head hung dejectedly low. Under the grim reaper's presence, the inhabitants of the city respectfully bowed which made Ruby's stomach churn even more.

She didn't like the royalty status.

It was like a chained shackle bound to her ankle, never permitting her to do what she pleases. The grim reaper felt like she was a slave to her dignified title, giving her the life she never wanted. But it was also the reason why she also understood her sister's actions.

The citizens saw them as proud symbols of the underworld. It would tarnish their name and their reputation if they were to ever find out who Ruby has been secretly canoodling with.

Ruby sighed once more and finally made her way out of the city. The feeling in her stomach had stopped swirling once she placed a considerable distance between her and the kingdom. As she continued to travel further, she came closer towards the gate of the underworld.

There, an enormous cerberus perked his head and rose on all fours. Three pairs of crimson red eyes peered down at the grim reaper and it obediently sat before her.

"Hi Zwei," Ruby smiled at the guardian of the underworld.

All three heads unanimously flopped to one side, and one of each tongue adorably peeped out of his mouth. The grim reaper never understood why so many people were deathly afraid of Zwei. He may be gigantic, but he was cute.

"Awww who's a good boy," she cooed.

Zwei ecstatically rolled onto his back, signaling for a belly rub. The grim reaper ran both hands across the fur on his belly and the cerberus wagged his tail. In one excited fell swoop, his tail accidentally pulverized the boulders nearby until it was completely barren.

"Hey Zwei, can you keep a secret from Yang?" The three headed dog rolled onto all fours and wrung out a rambunctious bark that echoed across the fiery land. "Good, cause I'm going to go out to see her again." Then Zwei responded with a low whimper. All three heads lowered with a face of concern. "Hey hey hey, I know I know. Yang told me not to but I can't. It's so hard Zwei. I'll be out reaping a few souls too. So it's not like I'm spending the rest of my time with her."

Zwei simply trotted out of her way and laid flatly on his stomach, granting her permission.

"Thanks Zwei!" Ruby kissed all three heads on the nose once they lowered to her height. She zipped passed the cerberus and through the gate, crossing the spatial dimension to the world of the living.

Ruby held her arm in place to shield her eyes from the multicolor spectrum passing through quickly. In a quick moment, she found herself standing in the middle of a city with skyscrapers towering over her. The obvious red cloak fluttered against the wind and her fingers wrapped around the shaft of her scythe tightly.

Ruby frowned as she watch a crowd of people busily passed by, going on with their business. She didn't like being near a horde of people even though they couldn't see the girl who stuck out like a sore thumb and dressed too early for Halloween. She was a spectral entity, and it was an extreme rarity for humans to see super natural beings.

The reaper snapped her finger and she vanished, leaving a gust of rose petals behind. She reappeared once again on top of a utility pole and her eyes scoured the area, trying to find a target who was ready to pass on or will pass on soon enough. Her metallic eyes locked onto a white building that read Vale's Hospital, and she snapped her fingers again.

Now in the hospital, Ruby roamed around looking left and right for someone that could reach Yang's expectations. According to the ruler of the undead, she needed young souls. They were more capable in serving in their undying loyal legion to fuel the war.

Much to her dissatisfaction, reaping people's soul wasn't something Ruby enjoyed nowadays. She didn't like the fact that the souls she collected were used in their families wars. They were supposed to be given a new life, not used as sacrificial pawns.

Her reaper-senses suddenly tingled and told her someone nearby was ready to part from the world of the living. She followed the intuitive feeling and winded up in a room where a woman was lying down on the electrical bed with an oxygen mask over her mouth. Multiple cords were attached to her heavily bandaged body, and besides the young woman was a blond man. He sat motionlessly by the woman's side with teary eyes.

"Pyrrha, please wake up," the blond man implored in a mournful whisper.

Ruby stood expressionless and watched the man silently weep next to the bed. Despite having to see this sort of spectacle a number of times, it still made her stomach churn. She didn't want to tear the two apart, but she couldn't do anything about it knowing full well that Pyrrha didn't have much time left.

Ruby averted her eyes and listened to the heart monitor's irregular beeping. The lines squiggled up and down abnormally, and Ruby finally took a deep breath.

It was time.

The sound of the dull irregular beeping immediately transformed into a long melancholic flat note. The blond man picked up the strange sound and rapidly looked up. Stream of tears rushed down from his face and sprung from his seat.

"Doctor... I NEED A DOCTOR!" He shouted through his sobs. The sound of agonizing cries joined the machine and a few doctors rushed into the room.

A crystalline white aura floated towards Ruby's hand and she tucked the soul underneath her cloak. She turned her head and snapped her fingers once more before murmuring an apology. The grim reaper vanished once again and reappeared on the edge of the roof of a skyscraper. Her legs dangled off and she rubbed her face with her hands.

"Hey."

A comforting hand gently touched the grim reaper's shoulders. Ruby instinctively leaned her cheek against the warm hand before letting out a distressful sigh.

"Hey," Ruby replied back.

"Another one today?" The woman behind her spoke. She sat down next to the grim reaper and their fingers intertwined perfectly together.

"Yeah... This one was harder though. Her significant other, or someone of great importance was next to her."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Ruby turned her head to look at the woman's eyes. Her pure platinum hair radiated under the sun's blanket of warmth, matching the white feathery wings adorned on her back. Azure orbs bore into Ruby's silver and the woman gave the reaper another gentle squeeze.

"You okay?"

"I'm okay Weiss. Maybe you should've taken her soul and not me." Ruby lips pulled down into a sad frown and the heels of her boots tapped against the building. "I'm pretty sure she would be happier to show up in heaven rather than hell."

"It wouldn't matter where they go. They'll just be used as tools for our stupid family wars."

"I know..." Ruby sighed again heavily. "Maybe I should've left her soul untouched. That way she'll wander around aimlessly instead of being a tool. She could at least have that sense of freedom that we don't have."

Weiss untangled her fingers from Ruby's and leaned her head into the crook of her girlfriend's neck. Her arm wormed its way around the reaper's slender waist and her thumb drew small comfortingly circles. "You know what happens when a soul wanders aimlessly."

"Yeah I know," Ruby spoke solemnly. She recalled her sister telling her stories about wandering souls, and it was absolutely tragic. "Right before I left the underworld, my sister and I had a dispute."

The angel pulled her head away to bask into the grim reaper's silver eyes once more. "Yang had enough of this didn't she?" Ruby meekly nodded and Weiss planted a chaste kiss on the girl's cheek. When the angel pulled back a little, her lips floated over her girlfriend's skin and remained stationary.

"Weiss?"

Ruby pulled her head and turned to face her girlfriend noting her unusual behavior. Their foreheads kissed and the tip of their nose barely grazed each other. The hot air barely escaping their lips mingled, but Ruby could feel and hear the ragged breath whisking on her lips. Gentleness filled Ruby's eyes, and she looked at Weiss with concern.

"Weiss, what's wrong?"

The angel was doing her best to hold back her tears. But body be damned, it wasn't listening to her pleas at all.

"It's not fair..."

The grim reaper instinctively cupped her hands onto the angel's cheeks and whisked away the spilling tears with her thumbs. Ruby slowly leaned it and gently pressed their lips together. It was slow and soft, but more comforting than words. Lips kneaded together and it spelled out a silent message of reassurance. Ruby reluctantly drew away, but left her lips ghosting over her lover's.

"We can do this."

Weiss could feel her girlfriend's upper and lower lips slowly moving against her own from the girl's whisper. Her heart did somersaults inside her chest from such soothing words, but yet it broke at the same time. Her mind was filled with worry and anxiety that she had yet to tell Ruby. She could feel the reaper's fingers slowly cradling hers, finally locking into place. They were warm, and they were loving. But it tore her heart into shreds for about what she had to say.

"Ruby." The reaper picked up a weak quiver on her lover's lips and she kissed her again. Normally Weiss would reciprocate back, but for reason, it had an opposite effect. She didn't understand, but Weiss hesitantly pulled away, barely meeting her silver orbs. Tears stained her beautiful blue eyes, filling it with sadness that Ruby wish she could erase. But what came out of Weiss's mouth made her realize why she was extremely distraught. "Ruby... I'm getting married."

The word 'married' echoed in Ruby's head and rendered her speechless. A sudden tear fell down, then two, then many. The reaper's heart shattered into pieces that was almost beyond repair. The throbbing sensation in her heart felt similar to when she found out what had happened to her family, perhaps even worse.

"Ruby." Weiss's hands quickly found its way to Ruby's cheek. Streams of tears fell down onto the edge of her hand, seeping in between her palms and the reaper's skin. "Ruby, I want you to listen to me carefully. There's hasn't been a day where I regret being with you. We struggled to keep our relationship a secret, but I was nevertheless happy. You make me happy."

"B-but you can't reject the marriage?"

Weiss shook her head and cast her eyes downward.

"A few days ago, my father sent someone to keep an eye on me. When he reported what he saw to my father... He was more than furious. I'm so sorry Ruby — I no longer have any control of my life anymore." The angel's voice cracked and she struggled to voice out what she had to say. "W-We can no longer be together anymore."

"Please don't say that Weiss. Please. We can —" Ruby bit her lips because she didn't know exactly what to say. Run away together? It was impossible. Both of their families will hound them and they had enough resources to do so. It would never end. "We can work it together like we always have been doing. We just need to think it through carefully."

"There's not enough time Ruby," Weiss shakily said. "My wedding is in two days."

Ruby swallowed a hard lump trapped in her throat. "With who...?" The pained expression on Ruby's face pricked Weiss's heart. She had never seen her like this before, this was the first.

The angel hesitantly opened her mouth. "Neptune."

"No... Weiss — you can't. Not him." The reaper's gripped her girlfriend's shoulders. "He's never going to treat you right. You'll just be a..." She paused in hesitation, looking for an appropriate choice of word, but nothing less insulting came to mind.

"I know I'll be one of his many toys," Weiss understandingly finished.

"Then why? Please Weiss. Let us work this through."

"It won't work."

"It won't if we don't try," the reaper tried to reason.

"It won't work Ruby..." she reiterated.

"We need to try Weiss," the reaper tried again.

"We can't!" She sputtered suddenly as more tears broke free from her sob. "I can't..."

"What do you mean...?" The back of her hand reached over to brush against the angel's cheek. "Please Weiss, talk to me."

"Ruby," she drew a sharp breath. "My father has me on a leash. If I don't listen, he'll hurt you. And I can't bear to see you hurt."

Without a second thought, Ruby embraced her. Warm protective arms wrapped around Weiss's body and the comforting sensation broke down her sturdy walls. Muffle cries pressed against the reaper's chest, and the latter's hand comfortably brushed the back of the angel's snowy white hair. "Then let him hurt me," Ruby whispered. "I'll take it all if it means being with you."

Weiss shook her head. She couldn't allow that. She already knew what her father had done to Ruby's family, and he wouldn't hesitate to do it again. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Ruby forever if her father happens to get his hands on her.

Her throbbing heart pounded on her chest, and Weiss gritted her teeth and swallowed. She knew she was going to regret what she was about to do, but she needed to do it. She knew it would be much harder for Ruby to let her go, or perhaps the other way around. But her heart wanted it — she wanted it. Her hand fisted into the collar of Ruby's crimson cloak and she pulled her in for a long deep kiss.

Their soft lips pressed together, drawing out a low rumble from the back of their throats. They were hungry for each other, almost as if it was their last meal. Their heads angled slightly to the side, and they pressed and they molded. Sensual kisses were exchanged, savoring their every moment together. When both simultaneously parted for a breath of air, they gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry Ruby."

Weiss gently pushed her away, so she wouldn't get caught up with the intoxicating feeling. It was addicting and she wanted more, but she had to use every bit of willpower to not throw herself at her lover. Her pearly white wings expanded and Ruby's eyes widen in fear.

"Don't go Weiss," the girl pleaded. She tried to grasp her lover's hand but the angel wasn't within an arm reach anymore. "Don't go... I love you..."

"I love you too Ruby."

With those last unforgettable words, Weiss forcibly ripped her gaze away from Ruby's and soared high into the sky. She didn't dare to look back as she couldn't bear to see the amount of pain struck on Ruby's face.

As much as the reaper wanted to chase after her lover, she couldn't. She was paralyzed from shock, back stiffed and legs heavily cemented. She watched as her angel gradually turned smaller until she finally disappeared.

Under their family's decree, they were enemies. But to Ruby, she was still her lover.

The heartbroken reaper collapsed onto all four and cried out her heart.

* * *

 _Bloop._

 _Bloop._

 _Blooop._

Ruby vehemently tossed rocks into the river of lava in the underworld instead of skipping them like usual. Her knees were bent close to her chest and her eyes were swollen from crying earlier. She sniffled again and picked up a rock, only to lob it back into the boiling pool of lava. The rock sizzled as it stone-like material caught on fire before melting.

A turbulence of emotions swelled in her chest and she gritted her teeth as all her memories with Weiss came to surface. She had spent close to three years, two years going unnoticed, with Weiss.

Everything was cruel.

They couldn't be together any longer because of their family's feud. It was painful that all those joyful years with Weiss was so easily ripped away from her hands. Most of all, it was excruciating hurtful to watch Weiss be with someone that would never love her as much as she did.

"What is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing here at the Styx River?"

Ruby snapped from her thoughts and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "Huh?" She looked up and noticed an old man with glasses in a boat.

"River of Styx," the man repeated. "Not many people come here anymore."

"Oh — I'm sorry. It's been awhile since I last came here."

"Oh?" The man tilted his head curiously. "You've been here before?"

Ruby nodded. "I'm the grim reaper. It's my job to be come to the river. Well... It use to be."

The man hummed interestedly. "What can you tell me about souls, Miss Grim Reaper?"

Ruby raised her eyebrows in surprise of the silly question. There wasn't anyone she knew that didn't know about souls.

"Well... A soul must cross the river if they want to reincarnate back to the world of the living." The man nodded at the answer and the reaper took it as a sign to continue. "This is where I'm suppose to release souls so they can reincarnate. But for many years... I couldn't do that because Yang wanted to use them for the war."

The man nodded again at the acceptable answer. "It's a shame to take away a soul's chance to be reborn in another life."

"It is..."

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're the ferryman," she responded. She had remember seeing the old man row his boat across the river before.

"Correct you are Miss Grim Reaper. Now you never answered my first question. What is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing here at the River of Styx? It's been awhile since I last allowed a soul cross the river."

"I come here when I feel extremely distressed." The reaper solemnly looked down. Her boots dug deep into the ground as she covered it with soot. "I lost someone important."

"My apologies," the old man made a sullen face.

Ruby shook her head in response and bury herself into her arms. "I can't be with her... Her family and my family — they won't let me be with her. It hurts because I love her so much... But I can't be with her because they won't approve of it."

"Then why not do something about it?"

"I tried!" Ruby spat bitterly. She glanced up and met the ferryman's eyes. "But everything I do, or we do, doesn't end the way we wanted." She ran her fingers through her hair and took a calming deep breath.

"Do you believe in destiny?" The old man asked, pushing his spectacles above his nose.

"I do..." Ruby mumbled quietly. The bubbling frustration in her chest cooled down. "I believed that Weiss and I are fated to be together. No, I know it. But destiny wouldn't allow it, and I can't beat destiny." The old man picked up the defeated pessimism in her voice. "How can you beat something that's suppose to happen?"

"Perhaps there's a sliver of a chance that destiny will not prevail."

"Impossible," she scoffed.

"It'll be impossible if you don't try."

Ruby sighed. Those were the exact same words that she had told Weiss before she left. "What should I do then?" The silver eyes of the reaper pleaded for an answer that could solve all her problems.

"That's for you to decide for yourself, though I advise you to take some time to think about it." The old man placed his paddle back into the lava. "But I'm sure you'll find your way." The oar sunk deep into the depths of the lava, and he pushed, slowly rowing away.

"Wait," Ruby stood tall as she straightened out her knees. She fiddled inside her cloak and brought something out for the ferryman. "I know it's been a few of years, but please, take her." The shiny aura floated over her hand delicately. "No one deserved to be sacrificed in my family's war..."

The old man smiled as he watched the ball of light traveled into his hands. Indeed it has been many years since he last saw a soul. In fact, it had been many years since he last done his job properly as a ferryman. "Rest assured, I will."

Ruby smiled and turned around. Before she walked off, the old man called her again.

"Miss Grim Reaper, I'm sure you understand what happens to an aimless soul?"

The reaper sadly nodded. "They don't reincarnate because they're always wandering."

Her cloak fluttered behind her as she disappeared into the distance. With a new ambition fueling her strength, she was going to reclaim what belonged to her.

* * *

Weiss stared at herself in the mirror with lackluster eyes.

The layers of makeup covering her face perfectly concealed the great numbers of tears that fell down to her cheeks from the previous nights. Her snowy white long hair was subdued and restrained into a neatly tight bun like the constraining life she now had to live. The crisp white wedding dress beautifully hugged her fine curves, hiding away the figurative hole in her chest after having her heart tragically ripped out.

Despite not finding a trace of flaw, she was an internal mess, a mess that no one could see. But she was willing to suffer through it if it means protecting Ruby from her father.

"Weiss," one of the maid's voice called through the door. "It's time."

"I know," she replied back. She pulled the veil over her head and fabricated a smile that she had been practicing.

Her white heels echoed down the hall and she stood before the grand door to the throne room. It was never her choice to choose the location of her ceremony. As the daughter of the ruler of the angels, he thought it was fit for her to have the wedding at the pinnacle of heaven. And what's higher than the ruler's throne room?

The glorious door opened and the ceremonious music began to play. She walked slowly up the aisle as she enjoyed every little second of freedom she had left. The audience quietly rose from their seats and awarded the Weiss with ignorant cheerful smiles. Her lips reluctantly quirked up as she responded with the best forge smiled she can muster.

But her smiled gradually faded when she finally stood next to the blue haired man and before the cleric. Neptune was wearing a black tuxedo that contrasted with his blue hair. The pure white wings behind his back pompously stretched before folding.

The music finally stopped playing and the cleric looked at the two with a smile on his face.

"We have gathered here today to witness a special moment in the history of the heavens."

Weiss immediately shut out the marriage officiant as she couldn't bear to hear his mundane speech. He politely thanked the audience for coming to this memorable moment and went on about how love blossomed.

Weiss mentally sighed in her head and the corner of her eyes looked at Neptune. To make everything less painful, she had imagined Ruby standing next to her with that affectionate smile on her face. She pictured the dolt her in a fresh suit and the loving look she always makes whenever their eyes met. Everything would be perfect if it was Ruby who was standing next to her.

"If there's anyone who does not agree that Neptune and Weiss should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

At that moment, the door to the throne room shattered as a lone girl in her crimson cloak broke it down. "Me," the girl shouted.

Weiss turned around and cupped her hands around her mouth as she saw the one person most important in her life. Ruby, the underworld's reaper, was marching through the aisle with a determined stern look on her face.

A wave of whispers erupted in the audience as they couldn't understand who would do such a thing to disturb such an significant moment in history. But there was one thing they discernibly recognized from the girl. She didn't have wings like they did. The only thing that distinguished her from the rest was her Gothic attire and the giant scythe in her hand.

"Who are _you_ suppose to be?" The ruler of the angels, Jacque Schnee, stood from his seat as he glared at interloper.

"The one who fucked your daughter that's who."

" _You..._ " He venomously seethed out. "What are you doing here contaminating our most sacred place?"

"Taking back what belongs to me." The silver eyes never faltered as she turned to glance at her woman. Weiss looked at her with relief, but yet, with extreme concern. But Ruby sent her a promising smile of assurance.

"Bold plan, but yet naive." The man laughed before returning to his serious expression.

The bits of relief extinguished from Weiss's face as her face paled with fear. She had recognized the expression her father was making. It was the same face that he made on the day he broke the treaty, the same expression when he mercilessly slaughtered Ruby's parents.

"No..." Weiss pleaded in a quiet whisper. "Please don't..."

"Guards," the ruler growled. " _Kill her._ "

At once, the angelic guards heeded his order and tactically threw themselves at the reaper without hesitation. Rose petals fluttered as the reaper disappeared, only to come down again to deliver her fatal attack as her blade shredded one of the guardsmen.

Turmoil broke and the audience, even Neptune, frantically scurried out of the room in screaming panic. They fled from the wild fray, hoping not to get caught in the battle by mistake.

The throne room was being reduced to pieces as attacks were whipped back and forth. Pillars were reduced to rubbles, marbled floors were ruptured with ragged marks from their blades, and a mixture of blood tainted the pristine colors.

Weiss could only helplessly watch in her restraining white wedding dress as Ruby ferociously mauled an army of guardsman. However, the blood slowly dripping from her lover did not go unnoticed. The reaper was slowly getting wearied from the drawn out battle, but the scorching candle inside of her burned brighter.

More blood painted the walls as the reaper dug the crescent blade across a man's body.

Jacque frowned at the morbid scene and decided that it was enough. He didn't need his room tainted any longer. He stood from his seat, unsheathing a rapier sitting by his side, and strode the steps from his throne.

"Father stop!" Weiss grasped his arms to hold him back, but he harshly pushed her aside. Her legs got caught in her obnoxiously long dress, and she tumbled down with a dull thud.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out in concern. As much as the reaper wanted to be by her side, the number of adversaries increased and so did her wounds. She twirled her scythe, and took more lives, but she knew she was getting sluggish. "Get out of my way," she growled in irritation.

Jacque advanced slowly and leveled his weapon at the preoccupied reaper. He waited patiently for the right moment. His underlying smile broke free, and he wickedly grinned as he recalled the similar situation from many years ago.

"Please don't..." Weiss begged her father. "She's the one who I love. Please don't take her away from me."

"Disgraceful as ever Weiss."

His weapon did not waver as he focused his eyes at the reaper. He watched as one guardsman manage to successfully embed his weapon into her shoulder. The reaper cried in pain but retaliated back. She was like a savage beast that needed to be put down once and for all.

"You are foolish enough to find love in someone who are inferior to us," he continued. "You see there?" Weiss turned her head and sharply drew a breath at the horrified scene. A tear rolled down as her heart sunk in her chest when she looked at Ruby.

She was marred with multiple wounds and a couple of swords were pierced through her body. Blood ran down her skin, not in trickles, but in gushes. Her fringes were slightly swept to the side with her crimson blood, but the undying candle still burned in the girl's chest.

"Only a half-wit would lower themselves to a third rate entity. You were never fit to be together, and you should be thanking me for saving you from that misery."

"Shut up!" Ruby barked. "I heard enough!" She gather enough strength to push through the crowd of guardsmen and swung her scythe down at the ruler. "Weiss is not foolish." Their blades clashed and grinded against each other in a stalemate. "She's smart, kind, and beautiful in every way." She pushed his rapier back with her entire strength. "If you can open your eyes more, you'll understand that this 'third rate entity' can truly give your daughter happiness."

Ruby pulled back and swung once more. He parried her assault with a smirk on his face and pushed her back with enough force.

"The only thing I can see if your funeral."

In a loud grunt, Ruby launched a succession of attacks. However, they all proved to be futile as her strength was growing weaker by the moment. Taking his chance, Jacque swung his rapier and knocked her scythe from her hands. The tip of the rapier pierced through her stomach, and Ruby collapsed to the floor, taking short spurs of breath.

"It's over." The smugness on Jacque's face never left. He pulled his rapier from the body and whisked the blood away with a firm flick.

The reapers eyelids grew heavy and she could barely keep herself awake. She turned to look at Weiss and the latter could pick up the faint dying voice. "I'm sorry Weiss."

"No...Nonono," the angel cried out. She tore apart the constricting dress strangling her body and fumbled out of it. She ran to the bleeding body and placed her hand on the wound to stop the blood flow, but nothing seemed to be working. "Ruby," she cried out again. "Don't leave me."

"Ruby...?"

Weiss tracked the somber unfamiliar voice from the entrance of the throne room. Standing there in disbelief was a blond woman tiredly panting, gazing at them with melancholic lilac eyes. Her eyes bore at the bloody sight in front of her and she could barely even swallow. "No..." She cried softly like a murmur.

"Ruler of the undead," Jacque greeted his guest dryly. "Splendid that you finally made it."

" _You motherfucker_ ," Yang viciously snarled, lilac eyes gradually turned into red. "I'm going to kill you."

"Then let's end this once and for all." Jacque readied his weapon once again. "I will claim your life today."

They lunged towards at each other in frightening speed. Blows were equally exchanged as both stood on equal grounds.

A frail hand reached over towards Weiss's cheek to catch her attention, and Weiss instinctively held onto it. She leaned against it as tears continued to spill from her blue eyes.

"Wow," Ruby coughed. Her breaths were irregular. "Stunning."

Despite the physical mess Weiss seemed to be, her beauty still manage to capture Ruby's silver eyes. The angel's make up smeared in places where they shouldn't be. Hair strands strewed chaotically from her somewhat loose bun. And despite leaving her wedding dress torn and mangled on the floor, the full coverage white torsolette wrapped gorgeously around her body.

"Stop. Save your breath please," Weiss begged.

"Remember... When.. First.. Met?" Her sentences were choppy as her body grew weaker by the second.

Weiss still clung onto her hand and nodded into it. "Of course you dolt."

There wasn't any chance she could ever forget how the two met. During one of their many wars, Weiss was severely injured due to a careless mistake on her end. She was leaning against a building with a hand over her wound, adding pressure while she waited for help to arrive. But much to her dissatisfaction, she met the reaper instead.

Rather than sealing her fate, the reaper bandaged her wounds with a lopsided smile on her face. She didn't really asked for anything in return when she finished. The only thing she said to her is to stay safe. Since then, Weiss grew curious of the girl, and before she even knew it, she fell in love.

"Reach... Pocket," Ruby coughed again.

With her other free hand, Weiss dug into the reapers pocket and pulled out a velvety box. Her breath hitched and she sobbed even more.

"Open."

Weiss's thumb flicked the top open and a brilliant colored diamond ring shimmered under the palace's lights. Slender vines of rare metals intertwined towards the luxurious aquamarine gem, matching her azure eyes perfectly.

"Weiss," she breathed and mustered as much strength as she could. "Marry me."

The angel choked on a sob. Tears dripped down onto Ruby's face, washing the dried blood stains blemishing her fair skin. "Of course I'll marry you," she whispered. A single crying cough escaped from her mouth. "Ruby Rose, I want to take you as my beloved wife."

The reaper chuckled softly. "Same..." Her last word trailed off into her dying breath.

"Ruby?" The reapers hand lost all ounce of strength and eventually slipped from Weiss's grasp. "Nonono," she pleaded. "Don't go. Please don't go." She bent forward and cried into the chest of the motionless body.

The lifeless body suddenly transformed into the particles of light and molded into an embodiment of a soul. Before the soul could ever wander aimlessly, Weiss clung onto the ball of light. Her lungs tore out a sob and she tugged the soul tightly onto her chest, never letting her go. Her nails scraped against the marbled floor and her eyes narrowed at the man who was to blame.

Off in the distance, Yang had already noticed the light particles manifesting into a soul. She was prepared to chase after the soul from wandering, but her worries were alleviated when Weiss held onto it like her life depended on it. The ruler of the undead angrily cocked her head to the side and cracked her knuckles. When she saw Weiss donned same expression as she did, she fully understood what she needed to do.

"What's wrong Jacque?" Yang taunted. They were both panting heavily as a portion of the palace have been reduced to rubbles from their battle.

"Can't beat up a woman?" She continued mocking. The ruler of the heaven twitched from such insult. "Didn't you Schnees have some kind of special power that runs in your vein? Or are you too incompetent to use it?

"You asked for it," he growled. He swung his arm and an intricate looking glyph appeared on the surface of the palace floor. He stood motionlessly still as he concentrated his power onto his lineage gift. But before he could do anymore, a sword impaled through his chest and pierced through his heart. He cried out in pain and watched his crimson blood stained the metal blade and he gradually looked over his shoulder.

His vision began to become blurry, and he saw young blue eyes that craved for retribution.

"Betrayed by my own kin?" He lightly laughed. He stumbled forward trying to removed the embedded blade from his body, but he couldn't. "And this is the reward I deserve for saving you from your misery?" He collapsed down onto the floor and his blood stained the decimated floor.

"I'm sorry," Yang mumbled to Weiss. She watched the particles of Jacque's body slowly manifesting into a soul. "I should've believed Ruby when she told me that you were different."

Weiss shook her head. "It's hard to trust a family who was the first to betray." Her hand reached out and held the other floating soul. "So what do you plan to do now?"

"I.. Don't know... My family is gone," she murmured.

"I'm sorry," the angel apologized. "But will you hear me out?" Yang glanced at the angel and prompted her to go on with an awaiting look. "Now that my father is gone, I am next in line to the throne. I want to repair our peace treaty. Ruby never liked wars, and she believes everyone deserves to have another chance in life again."

"Reincarnation," Yang nodded understandingly. "What's your plan?"

"I want to round up as many of the wandering souls out there, including your family."

Yang chuckled. " _Our_ family." The blonde noted the shimmering ring on the angel's finger.

"Yeah," Weiss spoke softly as she marveled at the ring.

"And what do you plan to do afterwards when we're done rounding the souls?"

"Isn't it obvious? Be with my lover of course. And you?"

"Great minds think alike."

* * *

Hundreds Of Years Later

"But... Why would I need friends if I have you?"

"Well... Actually, my friends are here. Sorry Ruby, Gotta go catch up!" In a flash, the blonde disappeared with her group of friends, leaving a helpless redhead twirling in circles.

"Wait—"

Ruby stumbled in circles and she haphazardly tripped over her other foot. Her body slammed into something soft and they both fell onto the floor with a yelp. When she managed to open her silver eyes, she noticed a snow white haired girl trapped between her arms.

Ruby was straddling on the stranger's waist and their face hovered slightly over each other. There was an electrifying attraction as they both mutually stared into each other's gaze. Not even the falling suitcases slamming onto the back of Ruby's head could break away the eye contact they held on to for so long.

"Wow..." Ruby was the first to break the silence. "You look like an angel."

* * *

 **Whoa super long one shot. It's approximately more than 7k words. I thought about splitting it in half but it wouldn't be a one shot anymore.**

 **Obviously Yang and Weiss reincarnated in the end. Just like the end of Romeo and Juliet, they kind of took their own life. Yeah... pretty morbid.**

 **Leave reviews of what you think! They are deeply appreciated. If there are some things that was confusing, put it down in the review and I'll gladly fix it to explain it better.**


	3. How To Kill A Roach 101

**Summary:** **A new enemy is in town that got Weiss and Ruby scared out of their wits. With just the two of them, they must find a way to defeat their new adversary... A pesky damn cockroach.**

* * *

"Ruby, whatever you do... Don't move."

"Weiss what are you —" Ruby did moved and froze in fear upon the blackish brown creepy crawler that practically everyone on Remnant despised.

A cockroach.

It inched its way towards Ruby's direction, drawing harmlessly closer to the mounds of homework on her desk. The antennas disgustingly wiggled back and forth, and the vile creature even dared to crawl onto the sides of the stack of looseleaf papers.

Ruby panicked and sprung from her seat, tipping her chair over onto the floor before fleeing behind Weiss. The scythe-wielder can easily handle grimm with no problems, but she couldn't handle these filthy vermin.

"Weiss," she hissed behind her girlfriend. "Kill it!"

"No way," the snowed hair girl hissed back.

"Oh god Weiss, it's crawling on top of my homework! Do something!"

"I can't!" Weiss was also deathly afraid of the courier of diseases and bacteria. Mankind was closer to exterminating grimm than eradicating cockroaches on Remnant despite both being fairly ancient species. "Why don't you do something!"

"Okay okay okay, I got an idea."

"Go on..."

"We can just leave it there and hopefully it'll disappear. Or maybe we can wait until Yang and Blake gets back!" Ruby shot a bright smile at Weiss but faltered when she received an unpleasant scowl.

"Ruby that's a terrible idea! Yang and Blake are out on a week long mission. And what if it starts multiplying? Rather than facing one roach, we might face two — maybe three mind you, and a few of their babies. Also, what if it starts crawling on the bed in the middle of —"

"Okay okay! I get it, my idea is bad!" Ruby pouted before resting her chin on Weiss's shoulder. She was still clinging onto her back, using her like a human meat shield. "What do you propose we should — Oooh god Weiss, it's crawling down my desk now! It's crawling down from my desk!"

Both girls shriek in fright and promptly backpedaled as the cockroach finally made it to the floor. Despite being small, it can travel a short distance in a small amount of time.

"O-Okay, we can rock-paper-scissors to see who kills it," Weiss suggested while nodding her head as some sort of self approval of her fantastic idea. However, Ruby made a horrified expression, scrunching her eyebrows in discontent.

"No way! What if I end up losing? I don't want to kill it."

"Okay, fine. Since you're my lovely girlfriend, you should have the honors to kill it."

"That's the same thing as losing in rock-paper-scissors!" Ruby wrinkled her nose. When she took her eyes off Weiss to examine the cockroach again, her eyes widen. "Weiss... Where's the cockroach?"

"What do you mean it's right — Oh no... Where did it go." Both pair of eyes scoured their carpet. It wasn't an easy task to find a dark critter that almost blends perfectly with the carpet fibers. "We need to find it or else we'll be the room that's known for cultivating roaches."

"But we're too young to have kids!"

"Ruby, that's disgusting. I will not have roaches as our children. Just keep looking! We're bound — OH MY GOD." Weiss let out a high pitched scream as she instantly retreated onto her bed. With a shaky finger, she speechlessly pointed down onto the floor. Ruby glanced at where her girlfriend was pointing at and finally realized why she screamed.

The cockroach was right next to them all along. It was only a mere few inches away from running its tiny creepy legs over Ruby's foot. Ruby shrieked and threw herself onto Weiss's bed, a temporary safe haven from the pesky vermin.

"We need to kill it," Weiss determinedly stated. She turned and looked at Ruby with semi-brave eyes. "We need to kill it," she repeated again. "You should take Crescent Rose and stab it."

"No." Ruby shot the idea down immediately. She briefly glanced back at the roach to make sure it didn't escape from their eyes again. And thank the gods, it hasn't moved. "I refuse to have my baby be tainted with cockroach guts."

"And yet you're willing to have grimm stains on your weapon?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Well, a scythe isn't exactly the best weapon to kill a roach," Ruby huffed. "It's made for slicing heads, not stabbing. How about we use Myrtenaster? That way, we can skewer it."

"Fine, if we're using Myrtenaster, then you have to be the one to kill it."

"Done."

When Weiss handed her rapier to Ruby, the latter took it and carefully hopped off the bed. She made sure not to make any sudden movement that would scare the pest away. As Ruby stood from a comfortable distance, she raised the rapier with two hands. A rush of air filled her lungs as she took a deep breath, and the tip of the rapier pointed towards the floor.

"Any slower and it might start making a big happy family."

"Shush," Ruby hissed. "I'm mentally preparing myself to kill it." Weiss rolled her eyes and observed her girlfriend as she narrowed her silver concentrated eyes at the insect that was a bane to their existence. Her arms eventually swung down in full force, and the rapier finally slammed tight into the floor.

She missed.

The cockroach frantically scurried around in their room, forcing an involuntary long shriek from Ruby as she quickly retreated back using her semblance. It crawled straight to the edge of the wall, and eventually climbed up, nearing about their height level.

"YOU DOLT! HOW DO YOU MISS?! IT WAS _RIGHT_ THERE!" Weiss shouted in pure disbelief.

"I SWING MY WEAPON OKAY?" Ruby didn't know why she started harmlessly shouting. Most likely because of the adrenaline pumping in her veins, and Weiss started it. "I don't exactly have much of an experience in stabbing things!" Ruby defended as her chest rose and fell rapidly. Her eyes were slightly dilated from the unexpected scare. "Why don't you try killing it since you're a professional?"

"Okay fine, let me show you how it's done," Weiss huffed. Ruby stood behind her girlfriend and watched her remove the rapier embedded into the carpet. She leveled her weapon in front of her and pointed straight at the pest. Weiss inhaled and loudly exhaled.

"Any day now..." Ruby snickered playfully.

"Shush!" Weiss gradually shifted closer, bringing the point near the insect. Unlike Ruby, she couldn't miss at this blank point range. It would bring dishonor to her, and also, the scythe-wielder would never let her live it down.

"Okay." Weiss deeply breathed again. "One, two — HOLY SHIT!" She immediately dived down to the floor and the gears in her head began to turn, trying to process what had happened. In a minute, Ruby also began cursing as she plunged straight to the floor in the same fashion as Weiss. Hands were over her head as if she was shielding herself from the atrocious insect.

"Weiss... D-Did you just see that," Ruby stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes I did see that." Though she mentally wished she did not see that. She wished that this was all a bad dream. Maybe she might magically wake up to the feeling of Ruby cuddling next to her in bed. Weiss thought about it for a moment and pinched herself. Just as she thought... It wasn't a dream.

"I think it just used its semblance..."

"Ruby, I don't think insects are capable of using, or let alone, developing a semblance." Weiss sighed. "It fucking flew."

They both turned their heads to glare at the pest that was now fastened against the walls of their door. Deep down, they knew the roach was internally laughing at them, mocking them as its antenna swayed back and forth again. It began to turn in circles as it debated which direction it should crawl to next.

"Hey guys are you okay? I heard —"

The girls shrieked again as the cockroach flew across the room in response to the door opening. Jaune stared in bewilderment but something black caught his eye. The cockroach had made a U-turn in its flight and darted straight at the blonde. Jaune's eyes widened in fear, and he reflexively slammed the door shut.

"Sorryguysgottago," his voice sputtered through the door. They could hear rapid footsteps retreating down the hallway until the sound disappeared.

The roach collided against the door with a dull thud, but sadly, they were born to survive all sorts of natural disasters. It landed on its crispy looking shell, its feet splayed out and wildly wiggling in the air.

Like ancient grimms, this roach wasn't stupid. The feet wiggled and it tossed its body back and forth, trying to get a buildup of momentum to get back on its feet. Then it recovered quickly as it managed to flip back onto its legs, however, it stood fairly still.

"We need to do something," Ruby breathed heavily. Her hand was clutching her chest in attempt to soothe her uncontrollably racing heart, a difficult task considering the amount of panics she had today.

"What do we do?" Weiss mimic the same motion as Ruby, staring with fearful eyes at the roach.

"We need to kill it," Ruby swallowed.

"We've been trying to do that!"

"No we need to step on it," she firmly answered.

"You should step on it," Weiss scoffed but earned a frown from her girlfriend.

"You mean _we_ should do it together," she corrected.

"But I don't want to step on it..." Weiss whimpered, making a sullen expression at Ruby. She was doing her best to imitate that puppy face her girlfriend liked to use against her.

"That won't work on me Weiss," Ruby snorted. The white haired girl clicked her tongue, but another idea sprung into mind. She crawled closer to her girlfriend and leaned slowly leaned in, deliberately revealing a bit of her chest.

"I'll make it worth your while if you kill it." Her finger traced down Ruby's collar bone to her chest, drawing small circles. If Ruby could misuse her innocent puppy eyes, then Weiss too could play on her level. She had a few tricks up her sleeve that she knew Ruby couldn't say no to.

"H-how do you plan to do that?" A loud gulp could be heard from Ruby as she felt the finger skating further down. Weiss leaned in, lips barely brushing the girl's ear and whispered in a low, sultry voice.

"Why do you find out for yourself." The hot breath escaping from Weiss's lips touched her ear lovingly.

Filled with new ambitions, Ruby immediately hoisted herself from the floor and marched towards the roach. However, as she drew near the diseased ridden vermin, all her courage had been drain from her face. She mentally repeated a bunch of 'nopes' in her head as her eyes lowered to the disgusting insect. Her mind repeatedly swung back and forth as she contemplated multiple times.

Either she can let the roach live and raise a nice family of them, or she can be nicely rewarded by her girlfriend. Ruby thought about for a second, but it was blatant that the latter sounded more appealing. Ruby bit her lips before uttering a quiet groan as she forced herself to endure the pain bravely. With her boot in hand, she raised it high in the air and swung it down, finally squishing the insect. She lifted it again, only to crush another time. Then a third for good luck.

"Okay Weiss... It's dead now." Ruby let out a relief, averting her eyes from the gory mess she created. She tossed her shoe to the side and turned to Weiss with a sappy smile. "Now a reward for your hero." She spread her arms open hoping for a big embrace but Weiss flinched back a little.

"Ruby... Please pick up the remains and wash your hands." She frowned at her girlfriend before dryly adding,"with soap."

Ruby grumbled a little bit, and wiped the floor before washing her hands with soap. Once she was out of the bathroom, she scooped up Weiss onto the bed without wasting any second.

"Are you going to make it worth my while now?" She leaned in close enough that their nose bumped together.

"I promised a reward didn't I?" Weiss smirked. "And a reward you shall received." She lifted herself by just a margin and planted a soft kiss on Ruby's lips. "There."

"Whaat?" Ruby drawled in a pout. "That's it?"

"I never specified what kind of reward I'll be giving you," Weiss said, smiling triumphantly. Ruby rolled off to the side and puffed out a breath of hot air, blowing the fringes from her face.

"I've been scammed," she muttered.

"Yes you have. But..." Weiss planted a kiss on her cheeks. "The more heroic deeds you do, the better your rewards."

And with that, Ruby learned how to kill cockroaches and other pesky vermin for Weiss.

* * *

 **Moral of the story: Bribe Ruby to kill it.**

 **Inspired by the cockroach that my housemates and I encountered this week. Except mine didn't fly... That would absolutely terrifying.**

 **Leave a review of what you think! You are more than welcome to share your horrifying cockroach encounters as well!**


	4. Birthday 'Shh'

**Summary: It's Weiss's birthday! As her girlfriend, Ruby overwhelmingly teas — Spoils her.**

 ****It's rated M for a reason.**

* * *

"Happy birthday, Weiss."

A lovely morning slur whispered into Weiss's ears and she responded with an unclear mumble. She stirred slowly under the sheets and tugged the amazingly warm body closer to her own. Ruby hummed contently and brushed the platinum hair strewed everywhere off of Weiss's face. She pulled the snow hair over the crevice behind her ears, then planted a wet kiss. Her kisses started from the side of the ear, then hiked up the slope of her cheeks towards her lips.

The kiss was chaste. It was short and gentle, but there was a noteworthy affection lingering there. It nevertheless left a drowsy Weiss craving for more. The pair of arms released Ruby's waist, only to wrap again around the curves of her neck. Weiss pulled her girlfriend for a harder, deeper kiss and Ruby eagerly rolled on top of her. Their bodies pushed against one another, rubbing the skins of their already naked body.

Not only did the birthday girl enjoyed the skin to skin contact, but she also reveled at the full weight pressed on top of her. She loved it because it gave her a sense of security to know Ruby was still with her. It made her feel safe to feel the toned body protectively wrapped against her petite frame. Their lips hungrily caressed one another and the intensity grew every second.

There was still a lingering aftertaste of last night's intimate activities that Weiss could discern in her girlfriend's mouth. Still, it never stopped her from wanting more. Her insistent lips ravished against Ruby's, triumphantly bringing out a soft aroused moan from her throat. However, Ruby pulled apart with breathless pants escaping her mouth as she needed air to appease her burning lungs.

"Now I regret not taking singing lessons," Ruby lightly giggled.

She hovered over Weiss, face only a few centimeters apart, while her hands gripped the bed sheets to steadily hold herself on top. Their comforter barely covered half of their body, but the heat emitting off of Ruby was enough to keep Weiss sufficiently warm.

"Why do you need singing lessons when you have me to help you?" Weiss cocked her head slightly, eyes still hungrily locked onto her girlfriend's lips instead of her silver orbs.

The tip of their nose kissed, and Ruby could see that beautiful smile she loved so much. She would do anything for that smile. "Oh I don't know," Ruby smiled back. She noticed where Weiss's eyes had settled and she leaned down again to steal a quick kiss. "Do you think I'm improving?"

"Oh I don't know..." Weiss played along. She pushed off her elbows to greedily steal one back. "A little? Maybe you need a bit more help."

Her chin gradually angled and her lips pursed together. She slowly leaned up towards Ruby for another sensual session with half-lidded eyes. However, she frowned when she felt something that wasn't her girlfriend's warm lips. She felt a finger pressed at the center, stopping her from capturing what she so desired.

"If we keep this up, we'll never leave our beds," Ruby rasped quietly. Her signature smile never faded as their gaze finally met. They held for so long, sending out nonverbal loving messages.

Weiss shifted a little to move the obstructing finger away from impeding her speech. "I wouldn't mind that," she purred in a sultry voice.

"Nope!"

The spell broke. Much to Weiss disappointment, Ruby rolled off and she could feel the warmth being replaced by a temporary chill.

"I made special plans for only us two," Ruby continued. "I can't let your day off go to a waste, especially when you don't usually take breaks from your company."

"Spending my day off in bed is not a waste, and for your information, I do take breaks."

"It's a waste on your birthday," Ruby retorted. She was side-slouching into her elbow and tracing small circles onto the back of Weiss's hand with her other. "And you only take breaks because I'm always intruding in your office. Besides, I want to spoil you today."

"Ruby, you always spoil me." Weiss pulled herself up and rested her back comfortably against their headboard.

"Not when I'm out on missions, and definitely not when you're holed up in your office doing your CEO stuff."

"Fine, I suppose there are days where we don't have time to coddle each other. So how are you planning to do so for me?

"That's for me to know and you to find out when you actually get out of bed, Princess." Ruby smirked which prompted an eye roll from Weiss.

"I suppose I'll play your silly game and get out of bed."

Ruby marveled at Weiss as the latter pushed the remaining comforters to the side and slipped out of the bed. Her eyes ogled her girlfriend's gorgeous bare back and traced along the fine curvature of her body. A satisfied hum strum from her throat as she began to count the many beautiful love bites she made during their private affair.

Weiss draped a white robe over her body before she felt a pair of arms worming around her waist. When she looked over her shoulders, she noticed a very naked Ruby snuggling from behind.

"Morning kiss, check. Huddling my girlfriend from behind, check." Ruby contently sighed, nuzzling her head in the back of girlfriend's white silky hair.

"Is this suppose to be your way of spoiling me today?" Weiss lightly chuckled. Her hands glided on top of Ruby's and she reclined a little — shoulders resting onto Ruby's body as they rocked side to side.

"Yep! And there's plenty more where that came from!"

"Ruby, not that I'm complaining about your loving affection... Do tell me how I'm suppose to brush my teeth or shower."

"We wiggle our way there," Ruby grinned as she rested her chin on top of Weiss's shoulder.

"You're not kidding are you...?" Weiss glanced back at redhead and the latter only responded with that same lopsided, dorky smile she loved so much. "Then we should get wiggling before my birthday ends," Weiss sighed, though there wasn't any hint of venom in that heavy exhale. Deep down she enjoyed the silly things they did together, and Ruby knew it too.

After several minutes of giggling and almost tripping over themselves, they waddled across their bedroom and into the bathroom. Once they made it to the bathroom in one piece, Weiss expected her girlfriend to release her, however, she didn't. Ruby still clung onto her back like an adorable koala.

Weiss only shrugged as she thought it was one of Ruby's many morning antics. Right when she was about to brush her teeth, a hand snatched her tooth brush.

"Ruby, I'm trying to brush my teeth." Weiss then quietly smacked her lips a little. "I think I can still taste you from last —" Before she could finish her sentence, Ruby placed the toothbrush into her mouth, and started to gently brush.

"Brushing my girlfriend's teeth, check."

Her hand moved in small circles, carefully brushing the front. Weiss immediately dropped into a frown, but kept her lips parted just in case her girlfriend accidentally stabs her somewhere where toothbrushes weren't suppose to go.

"Ruby." Weiss pulled her girlfriend's hand away, mouth atrociously sputtering toothpaste onto their expensive mirror. "You don't need to spoil me to that extent."

After sensing an intense scowl on the birthday girl's face, Ruby relented. "Fine," she pouted. She returned the toothbrush to the owner, and begun brushing her own teeth.

When Weiss finished her morning routine, she kissed Ruby on the cheek and walked towards the shower. She purposefully swayed her hips along the way and spun around with a look that Ruby awfully knew too well.

"You're more than welcome to spoil me in here," Weiss flirtatiously purred. The lovely bathrobe slipped down from her sleek shoulders and pooled around her slender ankles. She winked at her girlfriend before slipping behind the glass panels, and the hot steamy water began to fog the glass.

Ruby mouth dropped unseemly open. If Weiss was like this every time on her own birthday, then Ruby secretly wished it was her girlfriend's birthday every day. She quickly spat the remaining tooth paste from her mouth and rushed into the shower.

Weiss squeaked when she felt a pair of strong hands cupped her bottoms and hoisted her to pin her against the tiled walls. She hissed a little at the cold surface pressing on her bare back, but that never stopped her from ensnaring Ruby's waist with her thighs. Her ankles locked tightly together, resting onto Ruby's lower back, while her arms instinctively wrapped around her neck.

Weiss threw her head back, dully thumping onto the shower walls, when her girlfriend assaulted her neck with merciless kisses. The woman peppered her skin with love and gentleness, but Weiss could feel the small nibbling over the general area. She knew Ruby was trying to increase the number of hickeys, especially at the place that would be obviously visible to the public. It was her way of showing how possessive she was.

"Ruby," Weiss hoarsely panted. Her itching arousal, mixed with the hot steams from the shower, made it a challenge to speak properly. "I have work tomorrow."

The kisses trailed up the slant of Weiss's chin to meet her luscious lips. They pressed together once before Ruby pulled away to leave her lips ghosting over her lover's.

"Then I'll make sure you won't be able to get up tomorrow."

Their lips found their way back together and Weiss tightened her grip. Her fingers curled and knotted into Ruby's wet tangled hair. She pulled her girlfriend closer to satisfy her needy urges, hinting her for more pleasure.

Weiss wanted those lips raking all over her body, not just the entrance of her mouth. There was that hot, aching mess forming between her thighs that needs to sexually satisfied.

Weiss moaned into her girlfriend's mouth before pulling away. Her hands slipped from the disordered hair and traced down the redhead's muscles towards her back. The coiled legs around the Ruby's waist finally loosened, and Ruby gently let her girlfriend down to her feet, but her hands remained stationary at its same position.

"You okay?" Their foreheads pressed together and Ruby admired her with those infatuated silver orbs. Weiss loved it when Ruby gives her that look. No one could love her as much as Ruby does.

"No," Weiss breathlessly smiled. Even though she had a talent for singing, Ruby knew how to take her breath away on many levels. "You didn't finish where you left off."

Ruby chuckled lightly as she took the hint. Their body entangled once more, and their two perky mounds glazed and sunk into their soft frames, sending each other an electrifying jolt.

"Then maybe I should make sure my Princess gets what she wants."

Weiss melted under the sultry voice whispering in her ears. Her slender fingers found its way down Ruby's stomach, feeling those abs she adored so much. Fingers skated and danced along the dips, and traced around before she flatly pressed her palms against them. Weiss sensually rubbed them back and forth, then marched south to her nether region. However, Ruby delicately took the hands to pin them above Weiss's head before her fingers could dip even lower.

"Today's your day remember?" A feather-light kiss planted against Weiss's pink lips. "I'm spoiling you." Rough hands found its way to her thighs, forcing her to spread them apart. Weiss elicited a breathy moan from the way she was roughly handled. "Keep your hands above your head." She did so, and a knee drew close between her legs to keep them from clamping shut.

But the coarse wet skin pressing against her certain area did not go unnoticed. Weiss sunk lower as her back slightly slid against the shower cavities, letting herself feel that gratifying pressure against her core.

Her mouth opened to let out a content moan, and unexpectedly, their lips crashed again. But this time, Ruby barely restrained herself as she easily slipped her tongue in. At first they moved slow, tracing each other's familiar length and feeling every buds of their tongue. Gradually, their tongue danced faster and moved along to the rhythm of their beating heart.

Weiss surrendered herself to her girlfriend's dominating tongue as she felt the woman's tongue driving further into her mouth. They swirled, entwined, and ravished each other, drowning out the moans involuntarily slipping from Weiss's throat. While their tongues were busy offering unrestricted access, curious hands sensually rubbed her inner thighs. They firmly traveled back and forth in slow paces. Every second the palm grazed and squeezed her thighs, pleasurable shocks erupts throughout her body.

She loved it whenever Ruby was dominant.

Weiss wasted no time in spreading her legs further apart. It was her way of pleading to Ruby to take her against the shower walls. But the groping hands stayed in its position which aggravated her sexual desire even further. Weiss knew what Ruby was doing; she was being a tease.

Their kiss broke when Ruby smirked a little. Her hand finally snaked higher, a finger skimmed the birthday girl's slick folds, and barely brushed against the aching bundle of nerve that screamed and swelled for attention. Ruby understandingly knew that those weren't just shower waters her finger had felt. Weiss arched her back from the very brief sensation and let out an erotic moan.

"Ruuby," she whimpered. It was sweet and needy, just the way Ruby liked it. "Just fuck me already."

The smirk on redhead's face grew as she felt great satisfaction from hearing Weiss beg through her teeth. The kisses trailed from the corner of her lips to the side of her cheek. A hand pushed the platinum wet hair to the crevice behind the ears, and Ruby nibbled and tugged her earlobe with her teeth.

"Beg again Princess."

Her voice was hot like the coursing water pumping from the shower head. Weiss gritted her teeth, but her prideful walls broke down. It was impossible to hold her pride when she melted into an incoherent mess like this. The hands snaked higher and she squirmed with anticipation. They were so close but yet, so far from her needy core.

"Fuck me Ruby," Weiss pleaded once more.

Another hot breathe escaped Ruby's lips as she pressed her mouth awfully close to the outside of the ear. "Well I guess we just have to wait for tonight." She finally released her own body from pressing against Weiss. The grin spread wider from her teasing smirk as she seemed proud of how hot and bother her girlfriend was.

Meanwhile, Weiss speechlessly opened her mouth in disbelief.

"You're a fucking tease you know that?" She huffed as she folded her arms. Her bottom lips pouted out and she took a bar of soap to actually clean herself. It took her a good minute to clean the sloppy mess that she made during their intimate and almost sexual moment.

"If I took you here, then we'll never make it out of the bedroom." Ruby had an ear-to-ear grin. "Besides, I'm just preparing you for tonight."

She wiggled her eyebrows but Weiss whipped a handful of water at her. The water splashed against her face but wasn't able to wipe the plastered smile.

"I thought you were spoiling me," she complained in a grumble.

As revenge, Weiss decided to hog the entire hot water to leave her girlfriend shivering, but her attempts didn't seem effective. Instead, arms wrapped around her waist and snatched the bar of soap from her hands. Ruby lazily glided the soap against her girlfriend's body and nuzzled her head behind her neck.

"Helping my girlfriend in the shower, check."

"You're lucky that I still love you," Weiss muttered with an eye roll.

Ruby only giggled and they continued to shower like they're suppose to. Once they were out of the shower and properly dressed, Ruby took her lover by the hand and dragged her out the door. They didn't bother to take their car as the redhead seemed to be in a hurry to drag her somewhere into the forest that was behind their house.

"Ruby, where are we going?" Weiss finally asked. She was having trouble stepping over tree roots and other natural haphazard obstacles that the forest had in store for them. She stared at the back of her girlfriend's head as the woman held her hand and took the lead.

"You'll see," Ruby replied and tugged harder to urge Weiss to walk faster. "Come on! We're almost there!"

When they made it into a clearing, Weiss could only speechlessly marvel at the nature's wonders. She never knew there was such a place in the forest at the back of their yard. Down the path, there was a small slow-moving stream that flowed serenely through the forest floors. Sitting by the belt of water laid a picnic blanket and a brown woven basket. To put the cherry on top of everything, there was a single white rose in a small transparent vase to romantically tie everything together.

"Ruby." Weiss slipped her hand to cup her mouth in surprise. "Did you do all of this?"

"Yeah! I figured instead of going out to eat for brunch, we should do something just us. More alone time, y'know?" Her cheeks reddened a little and her hand rubbed the back of her neck. "Do you like it?"

"Ruby," Weiss spoke while her hands gently fell to her side to intertwine their fingers together. "I absolutely love it."

Her pink lips curved, and her white teeth peeked out. "Great!" Ruby beamed brightly like the stars in the sky. It was an irresistible and a contagious smile that even Weiss couldn't fight off the smile stretching on her face too, not that she wanted to.

Ruby tugged her again and pulled her to sit down onto the picnic blanket. They sat side by side and Weiss watched her girlfriend pulled a number of items out from the basket. Sandwiches, water, salads, fruits, and a few cookies laid perfectly out.

Before Weiss reached for a sandwich, she stopped and skeptically scrunched her face at Ruby. "Are you planning to snatch my food and feed it to me too?" The grin on Ruby grew wider but made it more suspicious as she answered with silence.

"How about you go with your plan right now instead of swiping it from my hand. This way we'll create less of a mess," Weiss playfully rolled her eyes with an underlying smile.

"Okay, if you say so."

Ruby reached out to grab a sandwich and peeled its suffocating wrapper. She brought it to the entrance of Weiss's mouth, and the latter pushed her snow white hair to the side to take a bite. Before Weiss could even sink her teeth into it, Ruby pulled away just enough that she barely grazed the bread.

Her teeth clacked together and a deadpanned frown tugged at the corner of her lips upon Ruby's shenanigans. Blue eyes flitted up, and met a stretched out mischievous grin and glinting silver eyes to match. Ruby waved the sandwich in the air and giggled before she leveled it back down to the entrance of her girlfriend's mouth again.

Weiss quietly rose a doubtful eyebrow but Ruby shook the sandwich, urging her to take another bite. It was suspicious because her lopsided smile was still plastered on her face. Weiss kept her eyes glued to Ruby's as she leaned forward to take another bite. This time, she successfully managed to grab a mouthful without needing to deal with her girlfriend's playful tricks.

"Did you make this yourself?" Weiss held back moan as the bits of sandwich frolicked around her taste bud.

"Yeah! Do you like it?" Ruby took a bite from the same sandwich.

"I do. It taste wonderful Ruby."

Ruby brought the sandwich back to her girlfriend's mouth, and Weiss couldn't resist to take another bite. She chewed and watched Ruby take another bite again, but the redhead had caught her by surprised when she pulled in for a sudden kiss.

Their lips pressed firmly, and Weiss made a muffled sound of surprise when her girlfriend's bite of the sandwich slipped into her mouth. Ruby pulled back for a brief second to let Weiss chew and swallow, but never allowed her to recover after as her lips attacked her again.

Fronts of their teeth lightly clashed and their lips serviced each other. Their heads slightly angled, and their lips constantly switched sides. Ruby gradually lowered her girlfriend's back towards the floor as she pressed and pushed harder until she was satisfyingly on top again.

When their lips finally parted, it was a sight to behold in Ruby's eyes. Weiss laid beautifully flat against the floor, face flushed like the color of her cloak, with breathless pants escaping out of her lips every second. Her eyebrows knitted together, shaping a vulnerable look that made Ruby's heart skip multiple beats.

"Beautiful," Ruby murmured. Her hand brushed the wild hairs strewn all over her lover's face. She pulled back down, and their lips brushed and slowly caressed. She pulled apart once again but only to drag her kisses along the jagged scar across her girlfriend's eye. Slow pecks traced along the line that was part of Weiss's beauty. "You're so beautiful Weiss."

Weiss would be furiously blushing, but her face was already flushed as it is. A familiar weight straddled on top of her and their fingers slowly tangled together, pinning her against the picnic blanket. As much as Weiss wanted to cover up her embarrassment, she couldn't. She was like a helpless white sheep, and Ruby was the hungry gray wolf.

"Ruby," Weiss uttered helplessly. Ruby responded with another light kiss and peppered down her neck. "We're supposed to be eating." Weiss tried to sound stern, but her voice failed her as she let out a throaty whimper.

"We are eating." Ruby paused and so did her kisses. "At least I am," she chuckled. Her lips went back to work as she trailed down the neck to her collar bone. She gently sucked and nibbled on it, making sure she marked her territory before descending even lower. Their hands finally released once she went to work the first few buttons of Weiss's top.

She successively unfastened most of her girlfriend's buttons and left her chest partially exposed. Her hand roughly slipped under Weiss's left bra and kneaded firmly as the palm rolled against her sensitive nipple.

Weiss moaned and arched her back even more.

Ruby had left her hot and bothered in the shower awhile ago, and now everything she had felt was resurfacing. Her thighs rubbed together to create some kind of satisfying friction, but it wasn't sufficient to suppress the fire burning between her legs.

"Ruuby," Weiss moaned louder.

Her hand didn't stop, and her thumb began to work in amazing wonders. It rolled, rubbed, and grinded, leaving Weiss a pleasurable mess. Slow strides of kisses trailed down Weiss's chest, and Ruby made sure to pay extra special attention to the other breast.

Weiss heavily panted as she watched Ruby pushed her hindering bra higher towards her heaving chest and slowly plunged down to take her nipple into her mouth. Lustful haze clouded Weiss's mind as the stimulation hit her like a truck with broken brakes. The feeling of Ruby's knee driving her legs apart to press against her throbbing core, and her hand fondling her left breast while her mouth took her right, was a wave of unabashed sensual euphoria.

The tongue skated around her perk, flicking it and stroking it at an extremely slow tempo. Weiss threw her head back even further, right when her girlfriend's lips dipped deeper into her breast to gently suck on it. She could feel a thin layer of saliva coating her skin and the bump of her buds as it lovingly swirls around.

Weiss silently hissed at the sudden prick of cold air nipping at her skin when the warm mouth had finally released her. Hot trails of kisses hiked up her chest, moved along the crook of her neck, and finally at the edge of ears.

"I hope you're prepared," Ruby rasped in her utmost sexy voice. "I'm going to make you _hot_ and _wet_ for your birthday."

The platinum haired woman opened her mouth to protest the cruel torment Ruby was placing her in, but before she could even try, Ruby silenced her with her lips again and her body naturally melted. She surrendered herself upon the sensual lip contact and snaked her arms around her girlfriend's neck to deepen the kiss.

Weiss could feel a firm hand slithering down her side and cupping her sex over the cursed barrier of fabric. Still being a tease, Ruby squeezed gently and enjoyed the taste of Weiss's muffled moans through their opened mouth kisses. Her palm then flattened and added more friction against her sex, getting a good feel of her girlfriend's arousal seeping through the fabric of her pants.

"You're so wet Weiss," Ruby breathed out.

A storm of hot breath escaped Weiss's lips as she uncontrollably panted. The hand groping the source of her agitation was driving her wild. It felt fantastic, but yet, it wasn't stimulating enough to bring an orgasm.

"That's cause you keep making me wet," Weiss croaked.

Her throat was slightly parched from the intense make out session, and her vocal moans were not helping her either. Fortunately, her needs could never go unnoticed by her girlfriend. Ruby was always observant, and always went out her way to maximize her comfort.

Ruby grasped a bottle of water nearby and swigged a mouthful before delivering a serving into Weiss's mouth. Slow rush of half cooled water trickled down inside her mouth and Weiss took it in without hesitation. Ruby licked the dribbles of water from the corner of her mouth before pressing a tender rewarding kiss.

Weiss softly whined from the lost contact on her most sensitive sweet spot between her legs, but her eyes took pleasure on the sight of Ruby, audibly inhaling the thin arousal that coated her palms.

"You smell good," Ruby growled low with hungry silver eyes. "Makes me want to take you here instead of waiting until tonight."

"You should do that," Weiss responded in her best convincing tone her voice could currently muster. Her inner thighs slightly trembled as her nub throbbed, craving for her girlfriend's stimulation.

"Maybe," Ruby chuckled and brushed the tip of their noses against each other. "I still got more plans for us before we get to the good stuff. I want to take you to a carnival."

Weiss let out a short, amused snort. "I suppose you want to get handsy with me on the Ferris Wheel."

Ruby mischievously smiled. "Or... I could be spoiling you by winning you every single prize they have at the carnival."

"Or... You can take me back to bed," Weiss rasped. She took Ruby by surprised as she rolled on top and straddled her, looking back into those silver with predatory blue eyes. "If I call off work tomorrow, can we spend my birthday in bed?"

Ruby thought about a moment and grinned wider. She could always take Weiss out on a date tomorrow, and spend their time today satisfying their lustful desires with a lot of cuddling in between. It was a win-win situation. That, and she was also turned on from the constant teasing she did throughout the day too.

"Sounds good to me," she purred.

"Good. Now take me to bed," Weiss ordered as she released her hands from pinning against her girlfriend.

Ruby obediently complied with a smile and picked up her girlfriend, one hand wrapped snuggly under her thighs and one supportively behind her back. Rose petals fluttered behind them as Ruby wasted no time in returning back home. Once they were in enclosed quarters, clothes rapidly fell off piece by piece. They were thrown and scattered all over the floor, and the couple stumbled into their bedroom.

Their lips had already claimed each other with no hesitation, messily molding until Weiss's legs hit the frame and buckled. Ruby followed down with her, but her bent arms saved her from crushing Weiss entirely and from painfully clacking their teeth.

Lips resumed back to what they were doing, and they shifted in a more comfortable position in bed. Instead of being pinned down like throughout the day, Weiss happily straddled her girlfriend. Her knees sunk down into the mattress, and Ruby pulled into an upright position.

The platinum haired woman could feel a pair of hands cupping her round ass cheeks, and firmly giving a few tantalizing squeezes. She threw her head back with a silent moan and Ruby continued to kiss down to the side of her neck. Sensual pleasurable waves shook her body as Weiss pulled herself closer, briefly grinding her bundle of nerve against her girlfriend's chiseled frame.

Her mind was no longer coherent, only filled with unadulterated lust. Before she even knew it, Ruby had already lowered her down onto the mattress, gradually spread her thighs apart. She kissed down her chest and down towards her lower body frame. Relentless kisses peppered her soft pale thighs, and finally made its way towards her inner thighs.

"Wow, you're soaking." Ruby planted another kiss, except this time it was closer to the source of her arousal.

"It's your fault. Fix it," Weiss demanded.

Ruby chuckled and brought her face closer between her girlfriend's legs. The scent of arousal made her own core throb, and she licked her lips impatiently.

"Mouth, fingers, or strap on?"

"All of them."

* * *

 **I'm a tease.**

 **Thought about writing the carnival scene, but this got too lengthy. Maybe I'll write one in the far future.**

 **Gotta love a dominant Ruby**

 **Leave a review (:**


	5. Forget Me Not

**Summary:** **Ruby had always kept her old promise with Weiss. But Weiss? She forgot everything about it.**

 ***Beware for this is a cliché, heartbreaking White Rose with a sort of happy ending.**

* * *

 _"Weiss."_

 _The little five year old girl with scarlet red hair called out to catch her friend's attention. They were leaning their heads together, resting against a tree after playing a tiresome game of tag in the afternoon._

 _"What is it Ruby?" Weiss shifted her head to the point that they were no longer leaning. She looked over to Ruby, and she could see the girl nervously fidgeting, pushing the tips of her two index finger together._

 _"Don't be mad at me okay?" She solemnly gazed into a pair of shaded blue eyes._

 _"Why would I be mad?" Weiss cocked her head in confusion._

 _Ruby took a deep breath to gather the courage, but kept her eyes shut before breaking the bad news to her best friend. "I'm moving away." There was silence. Ruby peaked open with one eye and saw a speechless Weiss, trying to swallow what she had heard._

 _"You're... Leaving?" Her lips pursed together slowly, the corners dipping sadly._

 _"Yeah, I'm sorry Weiss." Ruby lowered her head and her shoulder slumped down._

 _"Then...Can you promise me something?"_

 _Ruby perked her head as she heard a gentle voice, soft like fallen snow. Her hands were delicate and tender as they bundled warmly into Ruby's palms. The latter wrapped protectively around the back of her hand. When Weiss's hands opened up, so did Ruby's. They magically laced, fitting so perfectly like a key and a lock._

 _"Mmm," Ruby nodded her head to her. She looked intently with promising silver eyes._

 _"Promise me that you'll come back to me." A small tear crawled down one corner of her eye then the next. "No matter what," Weiss sniffled. More dewy tears descended from her eyes like a broken pearl necklace. "Come back to me. Promise me Ruby."_

 _"I promise." She squeezed her warm hands. Then her hands slipped to cup both side of the little girl's face. With her thumb, she gently wiped the streaming tears blemishing her fair skinned cheeks. "We promised that we'll get married in the future didn't we?" Ruby smiled a toothy grin._

 _"Mmm," Weiss nodded her head. Without a second thought, she pushed her long white hair back and began unhooking her small apple pendant behind her neck. "Have this." She placed her necklace into Ruby's hands. "So you know you have a promise to keep."_

 _"Weiss —are you sure?" Ruby gasped before taking multiple glances between Weiss and the metal chain."Your necklace is important to you."_

 _"Just as important as our promise then."_

* * *

Ruby rolled the apple shaped necklace between her thumb and her forefinger, a habit she developed when she was alone and preoccupied with her incessant wandering thoughts. Her mind constantly pulled her back to her old memories — the twelve year old promise that haunted her like a ghost.

Sometimes she wanted to forget about it, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Like what the little white haired girl said in her memories, it was important.

A lazy flow of breeze whisked her asymmetrical red hair back as she stood behind the rusted metal rails of her school's roof. She leaned forward, forearms resting on top, and her silver eyes peered down below, watching students of different ages chatting amongst their friends.

But there was one distinctive girl that always caught her attention — Weiss Schnee.

Her long white hair cascade seamlessly over her shoulders and the brilliant smile adorn on her beautiful face never ceased to grow old. Every time Ruby looked at her, a jolt of a fluttering sensation coursed through her chest and her heart hammered wildly.

The way the girl laughed always made her stomach do somersaults. It was an addicting music to her ears, something she wished she can replay over and over again.

Sitting at the age of 17, it has been a year since she last moved back to Vale. She was excited to be back after all these years, but more importantly, she was thrilled to see Weiss again. She had remember their promises and there was not a day she had ever forgotten.

But sadly, Weiss did.

She remembered when she made an unexpected encounter with Weiss at the beginning of the school year. The first thing she did was yelled out her name and glomped her with a big, long hug.

But the girl didn't find it pleasant at all.

She shrieked and pushed her off like some kind of infectious disease. But it wasn't just her actions that made Ruby's heart sunk like a boulder in the ocean, it was the words she heard.

'Who are you'.

Those three simple words burned in her mind like a flickering undying candle. Right when Ruby was about to jog Weiss's memories, another student with blue hair interrupted and helped Weiss off the floor.

It didn't take a genius to see the electrifying attraction between their eyes. She could only speechlessly watch as the two send each other appreciative smiles, locking their eyes longer than they should have.

Their contact broke once Weiss shot her a condemning glare with a scowling, annoyed face back. Her dazzling blue eyes pointed to the person to blame, and Ruby could only sit there with a dumbfound expression, never finding the chance or the words to tell Weiss.

Even after being chastised by Weiss, she didn't really regret glomping her in the first place. That was how their friendship bloomed, even if she had to start from square one.

They maintained as friends — good friends some could say. She truthfully believed that she was able, or even had the chance, to win Weiss's heart once more like she did in the past. But oh how naive she was.

It was blatant that Weiss was in love with Neptune. The way she looked at the blue haired boy made her stomach twist in ways she never thought it could.

Those blue eyes always found its way back to him, and never towards her. Not once did Weiss looked at her with eyes of affection. Not once did she looked at her in way she did with Neptune. Simply because she never saw Ruby like that.

As the months went on, it became increasingly harder on her heart and she eventually lost all courage to bring up their past. She regretted for not ever finding the strength in the beginning to bring the truth to light.

Now, she was afraid of ripping the pleasant life Weiss surrounded herself with. She was afraid that the truth would be a nuisance in Weiss's life. So she practiced a force smile, silently standing by her side faithfully despite how much it tore her.

Each passing day, she reassured herself in front of a mirror, telling her reflection that if Weiss was happy, then so was she. But even her reflection could tell that it was a lie, and she, herself, knew it too.

She knew she was slowly crumbling. She could see the fine cracks on her smile through her reflection, and her mind chided her at her foolishness for keeping such an old promise. She was foolish to believe Weiss would remember their vow when they were kids. Her mind reprimanded her, saying that there was a fine line between admiration and stupidity.

But for some reason, her heart doesn't agree.

It commended her for sticking by it for twelve years. It ached, it throbbed, it stung, and it suffered, but it never stopped her from leaving Weiss. Even though the pendant dangling on her neck was probably an empty promise right now, she could never gather the courage to get rid of it.

Simply because Ruby still loved her.

From children until now, she had always been in love with Weiss; a foolish girl with an unrequited love.

The warning bell had sounded and the skin of her fingers ceased its constant grinding on the pendant. Ruby tucked the necklace back into her shirt and turned around, but not before taking another glance at Weiss.

Her hands snuggled warmly inside her front pockets, thumbs discernibly hanging over the fabric's edge. She slowly descended down the flight of stairs to the one destination she needed to go.

Class.

By the time Ruby strode in the classroom, she essentially threw herself onto her chair and slumped down into her seat. She then hunched over and rested her cheek on top of her palm, looking through the window in daze.

In a few minutes, Weiss had also walked in and sat down in her designated seat, right in front of Ruby. Before she faced the front of the classroom, she tapped Ruby's desk to catch her attention.

"What's up Weiss?" Ruby perked her head. She scooted her chair forward into her desk. Her back straightened and she respectfully gave Weiss her undivided attention.

"Can we talk after school?" There was a sense of timidity in her voice, something Ruby wasn't accustomed to.

"Is something the matter?" Ruby asked, evident concern in her tone.

"No..." Weiss unconfidently trailed off. "I just have something in my mind that's all. So are you free?"

"Yeah of course," she nodded without hesitation. It was absolutely silly, but Ruby would give Weiss the whole world if she asked for it. To make her happy, she would do anything.

The day went by rather slow for Ruby's comfort as her mind continuously wandered off. The sound of Weiss's hesitation troubled her that it was almost impossible to pay attention in class. By the time it was after school, the two girls stayed back like they agreed upon while the classroom gradually emptied out.

Weiss turned from her seat with a look of uncertainty hanging on her face.

"What's wrong Weiss?" Ruby frowned, trying to press further.

It was unlike Weiss to be this anxious. Even as kids, the girl always acted strong, never allowing anyone to see any trace of vulnerability.

"It's about Neptune..."

Ruby's frown dropped even further, but she immediately picked it back up once she felt the slightest dip. Like always, she forced a smile to conceal the underlying sadness.

"Did he do something wrong?"

"No no." Weiss shook her head. "I just — Umm... I like him."

A dull shattering of a mirror could be heard in Ruby's consciousness. Even though she fully knew, she couldn't stop her heart from sinking further down to her stomach and into the pits of darkness.

"Then why don't you ask him out?"

Ruby mentally kicked herself while her finger nails dug into the skin of her palms, understanding full well that there will be crescent shaped marks on her flesh. Her mind screamed at her for advising something so stupid that would break her own heart.

"I can't..." Weiss hesitated. "I don't know how."

"Weiss," Ruby sighed, barely hiding how heavy it sounded. "You're sweet, intelligent, and beautiful. Just be yourself."

"But what if he doesn't like me back?"

"Then he doesn't deserve you," she pointed out the obvious. "It'll be his lost to lose an outstanding girl such as yourself. You don't need to be afraid to ask him, Weiss."

"But I am!" She frustratingly groaned, followed by a mumble. "You make it sound so easy."

"Because it is," Ruby simply answered back, despite knowing how hypocritical she was.

"There's so many things that could happen!" Weiss depressingly hunched over, something Ruby would never expect she would do because she was an epitome of a proper lady.

"Like what?" Ruby actually challenged.

"Like what if he doesn't feel the same way as I do? Do you even know how much it hurts to realize the person you like so much doesn't feel the same way?"

Ruby opened her mouth, but held her tongue. "No..." She responded with a pained smile, filled with sorrow. Her fingers unconsciously traced the little nicks on top of the desk, hoping to find some sort of solace in it. The pendant around her neck cradled closely to her skin, as if it was trying to suffocate her. "I suppose I don't."

"I'm sorry Ruby." Weiss sincerely apologized. "That was a little insensitive of me. But thank you for talking with me. You did give me encouragement."

She got up from her seat and strode towards the classroom door. Before she left, she stopped for a brief second.

"I'll let you know how everything worked out."

With that, Weiss left.

Ruby leaned back into her chair and drew deep breaths to fill her lungs. She bit her lips and refused to blink in order to restrain her tears from falling. But gravity had its own plans, and soon, she could no longer hold back the hot tears from rolling down to her cheeks.

"Of course I understand."

* * *

The sickening feeling in Ruby's stomach continued to persist onto the next morning. There was a bitter taste in her mouth, and she felt too ill to go to school. Despite how much her body refused to function, she still dragged her feet.

But she regretted coming to school today.

Leaning against a locker was Weiss, happily conversing with Neptune. Her eyes fluttered a little, looking at him flirtatiously with their face awfully too close.

It made Ruby sick.

Sick with jealousy.

When Weiss caught a sight of Ruby, she parted Neptune with a kiss on the cheek and ran up to her friend.

"Ruby!" Weiss managed to catch up without breaking a single sweat. "Guess what?" There was an obvious merry tone, and like how Ruby always practice, she forced herself to smile.

"What?" She forced herself to ask.

"Neptune and I are dating!"

The twisted feeling in her stomach returned again

"Good for you," Ruby uttered out. She reprimanded herself for saying something so cold. It wasn't like her to speak before thinking.

"Is something wrong Ruby?" Weiss frowned, eyebrows pinching together in concern. "You don't look so good."

She pressed the back of her hand against Ruby's forehead, but the latter reflexively drew away.

"Just feeling sick that's all," Ruby half lied. "I think I'm going to head to the nurse's office."

"Do you want me to walk you?"

"No," Ruby shook her head. "It's okay. I'll be fine."

In a swift motion, Ruby turned her back towards Weiss so she wouldn't be able to see the fabricated smile crumbling. Her cheeks hurt just as much as her heart, and she didn't know how long she could keep up the practiced smile.

Rather than going to the nurse's office like Ruby said she would, she went up to the school's roof and leaned forward against the rail. Her finger found its way to the pendant and she instinctively rubbed against it out of habit. The bell had already rung, signaling the start of class, but she just stood there in silent contemplation.

A sound of a dreary sigh broke the silence, and Ruby reached behind her neck. Her fingers fiddled with the clasp and she managed to unhook the pendant. The silver necklace gleamed under the sunlight when she dangled it at eye level.

"I don't need this anymore," Ruby dejectedly mumbled to herself. "She's happier without me."

Her fingers curled around the chains and she wheeled her arms back. With her arms above her shoulder, her wrist flicked to cast the pendant away, but for some reason, she couldn't find the strength or the courage to let go.

Just like how the little alabaster haired girl from her memories had reminded, this pendant was important.

Ruby depressingly slumped along the rails, down to the floor, and repetitively thumped her forehead with the hand encasing the necklace.

"I can't do it," she gritted her teeth wistfully. "I just can't."

For the next couple of weeks, Ruby came to school but couldn't bring herself to attend class. She always stood at the school's roof and watched the students pass by while her fingers grated against the pendant.

Weiss texted her multiple times throughout the week about her whereabouts, but Ruby forced herself to ignore her. She strategically avoided Weiss because she couldn't bring herself to meet the girl's eyes. She couldn't keep up with the forged smiles, but most importantly, she was afraid. She was afraid that she would accidentally explode all the bottled up emotions she held.

So she hid on top of the school's roof, hoping it would somehow solve all her problems.

The phone in Ruby's pocket vibrated, and she took it out with a solemn sigh. Silver orbs glanced down at the text message, only for it to be disregard and stowed away. However, her phone vibrated again, and this time, Ruby let out a groan. She reluctantly took out her phone again, but to her surprise, it wasn't a message from Weiss.

It was from her friend, Blake.

Ruby glanced at the message, but she glowered as her eyes disbelieving narrowed down. The blood running through her veins boiled with anger and her hand tightly clenched her phone.

"You damn bastard," she angrily muttered aloud.

She furiously stormed down the staircase and raced quickly through the halls. Her pace only marginally slowed when she found the room she was looking for, but didn't stop entirely as she infuriatingly slammed open the door and marched in.

"Miss Rose," the teacher spoke up, a bit startled with her sudden presence.

She ignored the teacher as her silver eyes burned with fury, scanning the room for someone in particular.

Someone like — Neptune Vasilias.

Everyone in the room could hear how heavy she strode through the aisles of the desks. But what they didn't expect was Ruby hurling her fist across Neptune's face. Her clenched hand made contact, and she essentially knocked him out of his chair.

The classroom gasped in horror at the sudden and shocking occurrence, especially with Ruby's outburst. They never expected the girl to barge in the middle of class, let alone throw a fist at another student.

Neptune stumbled down to the adjacent desk and held his cheek with wide eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?" He growled back.

"You bastard," she spat venomously.

She leaped over his desk to the next aisle over and struck him again. Neptune took the hit directly, but recovered immediately before striking back. His clenched hand connected to her face, and Ruby stumbled back into what used to be a neat line of desks.

Ruby wiped the sliver of saliva from the corner of her mouth and whipped her phone out. Sitting as live proof on her phone screen was a vivid picture of Neptune kissing another girl, someone obviously not Weiss.

"Explain this to me you cheating bastard."

The panic look on Neptune's face did not go unnoticed. But Ruby never anticipated Neptune to impulsively throw himself onto her. They slammed against the floor, pushing multiple desks over, as his hands tried to seize the phone.

However, the device already slipped out and its screen shattered on the floor. The flashing light from the phone dimmed until it completely turned pitch black.

Ruby threw another punch, and by then, both mutually assaulted each other. Neither of the students or the teachers did anything as they stood in daze, trying to comprehend what was happening. Ruby and Neptune made enough commotion that the next door classes had came in to watch what was all the ruckus.

"Enough you two," the principal quickly strode in and growled. He pulled them aside to stop the fight as both came out fairly bruised. "Miss Rose, you will follow me to my office. You as well Mr. Vasillias."

Before Ruby or Neptune could even state their defense, or state each other's faults, Weiss pushed through the crowd and gasped at the sight. She quickly found her way by Neptune's side and cupped his chin to look at his injuries.

He was badly bruised and his nose was bleeding. His cheeks were swollen, but Ruby wasn't in better shape compared to him.

"Ruby, I can't believe you!" Weiss shot a hurtful look at her.

Those disappointed blue eyes pierced through her bones and Ruby's lips quivered. Her heart couldn't take it anymore. It had taken enough toll and she couldn't put up another fake face.

"Excuse me?" Ruby furrowed her eyes.

"I can't believe you disappeared for a few weeks," her voice began to raise. "You ignored all my text messages, and when you finally came back, you attacked Neptune!"

"Well, your so called boyfriend here is cheating on you. I just went out of my way to deliver what he deserves!"

"Don't listen to her Weiss," Neptune made a strangled noise as he held a tissue to his bleeding nose. "She's lying."

"Are you really going to believe him?" Ruby asked disbelievingly.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Weiss eyed Ruby skeptically.

"Well your boyfriend broke my phone when I confronted him about it," Ruby snarled as she darted a vicious look at the blue haired boy. But her eyes slowly softened when she brought her gaze back at Weiss again. "You believe me don't you...?"

Ruby held her breath, praying that Weiss would side with her, but the unconvincing look on her face said enough. She finally released the breath in defeat, and glanced up with a knowing look.

"Ruby, it's hard to believe you when you don't have any proof. I don't know if you're doing this because of your jealousy or —"

"Jealous?" Ruby knitted her brows. "You think this is all because I'm jealous of you?"

"It's not an accusation."

"Weiss," Ruby sighed. "I would never be jealous of you. Hell, I'm jealous of Neptune."

"What do you mean you're jealous of —" Weiss paused when it clicked in her head. "You... You like me don't you?"

"I do Weiss," Ruby finally admitted without hesitation.

"Miss Rose," the principal cleared his throat. "To my office. You as well Mr. Vasillias."

"But sir—" Neptune tried.

"Office," he interrupted, impatiently folding his arms across his chest.

"Can I have one moment sir?" Ruby spoke quietly. "It's rather important." She turned to the principal with pleading eyes, and he only sighed with a pending look.

Ruby swallowed the hard lump stuck in her throat, afraid to ask Weiss a question that would either make her or break her. Somewhere deep down, she already knew what the answer would be, but yet, she was still naively hopeful.

"Is Neptune important?" Ruby murmured. It was audible that Weiss could pick up.

"Of course he is," she hissed back.

"Do you love him?"

Her heart throbbed when the question finally left her mouth. Her eyes flicked up from the floor to Weiss with sadden pool of silver eyes.

"Of course I do."

"I see," she murmured again, except it was more faint than the previous.

Ruby cast her eyes back down and trudged up to them with sunken shoulders. Her hands reached over behind her neck, and she freed herself from the binding metal that chained her to the old and probably forgotten promise.

"I won't bother you anymore," Ruby spoke quietly.

"What's this?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the small trinket, examining its intricate design. It was a small apple shaped pendant on a silver chain. Much of the color had been rubbed off, but other than that, it was fairly in good condition.

When Weiss looked back up, her former friend had already left as she and Neptune were escorted to the main office to receive their punishment. Despite the material now old and worn, it still shimmered under the widen eyes.

It was far too late to reverse everything she had said when realization finally hit her.

"Oh my god..."

* * *

Ruby slowly left the school building with her hands tucked into her empty pockets. The principal had suspended both Neptune and her for their fight, however, her suspension was much longer in comparison. Her hand traveled towards her chest to rub the pendant for solace, but she remembered it was no longer there. She laughed and called herself an idiot because she had just returned it back to the rightful owner.

"Wait Ruby —"

Ruby halted in her own tracks, but didn't have the nerve to turn around. She knew that voice, but she couldn't find the courage to face her.

The girl had caught up from behind and grabbed her by the arm. She pulled her to turn, but Ruby didn't budge as she was cemented on the ground.

"Ruby, look at me."

Ruby finally faced her, but her metallic eyes didn't.

"Ruby, I want you to look at me."

Soft hands cupped her chin, forcing her to look at the beautiful blue eyes. Despite her eyes shaded with blue, the outer region were slightly red, an indication that she was crying earlier.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Weiss spoke softly.

"I couldn't tell you when you were looking at someone else," Ruby mumbled.

"Ruby, you could've told me still."

"Then what?" Her eyebrows pinched together into a hurtful expression. The pent up emotions were surfacing, and she could no longer hold any of it back.

"If I told you, you would be with me out of pity from a promise. I didn't want to tell you because I wanted you to love me for who I am. So I've waited and I waited. But you liked someone else, and guess what Weiss? It hurts to watch the person I like so much not return the same feeling."

"I..."

"Weiss," Ruby sighed."Forget about the promises." She pivoted around, pointing her back towards her. "Go back to your boyfriend."

Before Ruby could walk away, Weiss reached out to take hold of her arm. She held tightly this time, afraid that if she ever let go, Ruby would disappear forever.

"Don't go," she pleaded in a quiet whisper.

"Weiss —"

"Don't go," she repeated again. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Weiss, you don't love me. As a matter of fact, you don't even like me."

"Please don't go," Weiss begged again.

"What you're feeling is pity, and I don't want someone to like me out of pity." Ruby was thankful that she had her back turned to Weiss. She could feel her eyes glistening with tears, barely keeping them at bay. "Let go."

Weiss knew that if she ever let go, it would be her biggest regret in her life. And she knew it wasn't fair to Ruby. Even if she couldn't return Ruby's feelings as of right now, she wanted Ruby to stay and wait for her. She wanted Ruby to wait until those feelings she once held came back.

Whenever she was with Ruby, the girl had always wanted the best for her. No matter what the issue was, Ruby was willing to go out of her way just for her. She was gentle, and never complained. She was kind, and always made sure she was okay. She was sweet, and stayed sweet whenever Weiss raised her voice at her.

It made Weiss wonder why Ruby acted so differently with her compared to their peers. But now, she can see and understand why.

And truthfully, Weiss felt like she didn't deserve Ruby.

Her grip finally loosened but Weiss gently placed her forehead against Ruby's back. She was free to leave as there was nothing to anchor her down anymore. If Ruby chose to leave, Weiss would respect her decision and would never dare to question it.

"You're not fair you know that?" Ruby mumbled in a whisper.

She still remained in her exact position, never budging. The grip around her arm had already loosened, but the forehead pressing against her back practically begged her to stay. It weighed heavier than Weiss's tugging pulls, almost on par with her verbal pleads.

"You don't play fair, Ruby repeated again. "No matter how much my mind tells me to leave, my heart doesn't listen."

Her back peeled away from Weiss, only to pull her into a soft embrace. Weiss lifted her head in surprise, bits of stray tears barely falling from the corner of her eyes. She gazed into metallic orbs, and they softly gazed back.

"Ruby...?"

"I'll wait for you," Ruby gingerly assured. Her arms squeezed a fraction tighter, and her words were promising and filled with warmth. "Twelve years and I'll still wait Weiss. But promise me that you wouldn't keep me waiting for long."

"I promise," Weiss softly sniffled. "Do you want the necklace back?"

Ruby thought for a second before shaking her head. "Keep it," she smiled. "So you know you have a promise to keep."

"Are you sure?" Weiss lightly chuckled while wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. She recalled the same familiar words she had once said to Ruby. "The necklace is important to you."

"Just as important as our promise then," Ruby chuckled along too.

"I'm glad you never forgot about me," she smiled back.

"Weiss, I'd never forget you."

* * *

 **This has been sitting in my computer for a really long time and I've been just slowly adding to it whenever I can.**

 **Based on this prompt: Imagine Person A has a crush on Person B, but Person B doesn't know and has a crush on someone else. Person B vents their frustrations about their unrequited crush to Person A all the time. After a particularly long rant, Person B goes, "You just don't know how bad it hurts to like someone so much and for them to have no idea how you feel." Person A looks at them with a sad smile and says, "No, I guess I don't."**

 **I just tweaked it a little, but it generally has the same idea.**

 **As always, reviews are deeply appreciated! This one was barely proofread so if there are any grammatical issues, feel free to let me know and I'll probably edit it later.**


	6. A Drink To Remember

**Summary:** **Weiss isn't the type to hang around with bad girls. But if it comes with a free drink, then hey, why not?**

 ***I've sinned. There's smut.**

* * *

The bed bowed beneath them.

Blankets already spilled over the edge of the bedding from their passionate lovemaking. The cover of the mattress unraveled and wrinkled from their profuse sweat and combined bodily fluids, but mostly from their frisky activities. The bed creaked and squeaked like a cadenced. It poetically narrated their romantic conduct, but the couple paid no mind to it. They were too engrossed with each other, venturing each other's skin with the tip of their fingers and marking every inch with their lips.

Weiss let out a soft, throaty moan when she felt two long fingers finally enter her after much pleading. Her fingernails burrowed deep into her lover's back but eventually gave mercy as she caressed all the way up to the woman's broad shoulders. Her unappeased hand ran back and forth over the grayscale howling wolf inked on her lover's taut biceps. Despite being trapped between the love of her life and the bed, Weiss silently demanded for more as she squirmed underneath and further divided her legs.

And her woman obliged.

Electrifying waves of pleasure coursed through Weiss' body as she felt the fingers curl inside of her — deeper than it was earlier. It worked her below, pressing and rubbing every margin of her walls with a certain familiarity. Nothing left was unexplored. It ravished her, needy whimpers finally parted from Weiss' lips and left her mind in a blank state of lustful haziness.

Weiss buried her face into her lover's neck and gasped into it when she felt slow trails of kisses along her sensitive skin while the fingers pressed against her sweet spot. She breathed in — taking in the intoxicating scent of roses. Her hands had long left the upper arms and already made its way to her lover's hair. She wove her fingers into the crimson tousles and she let out an unrestrained voice.

"More."

Weiss felt the slightest application of friction on that particular spot, but it wasn't enough to appease her hunger. She managed out an imploring hot breath to push her lover's buttons in order to get what she needed.

"Nnnggh... Ruby — Harder. Harder baby."

A small smile crept on Ruby's lips when the words she loved to hear filled her ears, especially the pet name Weiss rarely uses. She whispered sensual words into Weiss' ears while her fingers drove in without restraint.

The raw intensity and the crude roughness made Weiss hit a pitch she has never done before. Her heavily ragged breaths picked up and she slammed her eyes shut, enjoying the pleasurable sensation that was building up while clenching her teeth to stifle her moans.

"I want to —" Two fingers pulled out only to allow an additional finger to thrust back in. "Hear you. Let me hear you, Weiss."

Ruby's heart raced as much as her breathing when her metallic eyes caught a sight of her snow-white haired woman thrashing below her. Hands unlatched itself from Ruby's hair in order to grasp a handful of the dirtied covers. Ruby then thrust her fingers into the one spot she knew would make Weiss sing under the white dotted stars.

"Oh God — Yeessss," Weiss hissed out while her walls tensed at the sudden stroke.

Moans and unfiltered profanities fought out of Weiss' throat as she couldn't hold any of it back anymore. Strands of hair clung tight to her beautifully flushed face and she bucked forward like an insatiable animal to the rhythm of the plunging fingers. Three digits danced inside of her like an unpredictable storm. With each swift and loud thrust, it made her bellow out. Only the wet, lewd sounds coming from below mixed with her audible whimpers and throaty moans echoed in the room and through their walls.

Weiss was absolutely sure everyone could hear her by now, but that was irrelevant. Their intimacy wasn't anything new.

Weiss was more focused on her impending orgasm. She could feel a puddle of her own juice collecting underneath every time she arched herself. Her breath grew erratic while she stared deep into Ruby's eyes, unable to pry her hooded lids away from those silver moons.

The overwhelming sensation was at its brink, and all Weiss could only think about was surrendering to the three familiar digits inside of her. Her toes curled and short-breathed moans pushed passed her lips as the fingers relentlessly pounded into her.

"Soon, Ruby. I'm gonna —"

Her sentence was cut short when Ruby took her by the lips.

Lips intensively smashed together with opened mouth kisses before parting briefly. The strong urge to release and her lustful state of mind clouded all of her senses as she barely felt Ruby's lips slowly moving against hers.

"Show." Barely a whisper, the shallow breath brushed Weiss's lower lips. "Don't tell."

Ruby picked up the pace and her fingers drove inside her lover at full throttle. She felt the familiar silky walls clamping down on her digits as her lover cried and trembled in absolute pleasure. Her thrust slowed and she allowed her writhing lover ride out her breathtaking orgasm.

It wasn't until a minute had passed when Ruby pulled her fingers out, leaving Weiss discontentedly empty. She slowly licked every inch and every crook of her fingers before burying herself into the soft mattress, right next to her spent Weiss.

Despite how Ruby's arms were tired from their intimate activities, she embraced Weiss, pulling her as close as she possibly could. Her face nuzzled into the crook of her neck and they basked in the afterglow.

"You," Weiss swallowed as she attempted to catch her breath. "Need to go don't you? You have a few errands to run."

"It can wait," Ruby mumbled into her supple skin. "I have more important things to do." She raised her head to give a cheeky smirk. Weiss huffed in response but couldn't fight off a smile. "Besides, no one can complain. They know better not to bother us in the mornings."

They laid on top of the damp covers in silence while Weiss twirled her finger into Ruby's bedraggled hair. She was sore below the waist, but it was an enjoyable soreness. They had been physically and emotionally intimate for years now, something Weiss would never thought would happen.

And it all started one night at the bar.

* * *

Weiss strode angrily on the sidewalk, her heels could probably snap in half from how hard she had been clacking it against the cement. With each stride, she felt like an active volcano. All the rage boiling inside her chest erupted out like magma.

"The nerve of my father!" Weiss fumed to herself aloud. She whipped the bangs away from her icy eyes in irritation. "He thinks he has me tangled in his web. He thinks he can control me, telling me he's right all the time. God, I want to strangle him!"

Her steps became more heavy as it turned into stomps. She was probably thinning out her heels but that was the least of her concerns. The recollection of her father berating her earlier finally pushed her to the edge. Weiss couldn't stand another minute under his presence so she walked out in the middle of their argument. Frustrated, she ventured far in the city of Atlas while venting out loud to herself. She led herself into a random bar once her brain figured that a drink could cure everything.

Once Weiss gone through the front entrance, she practically threw herself onto a vacant bar stool.

"Your strongest drink," Weiss snapped at the bartender.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" He tipped his hat up, his orange hair barely shifting past his eye.

Weiss crassly tossed her ID on the counter. " _Strongest drink."_

The bartender eye'd her card then back at her. He huffed and mutters out, "Kids these days just keep getting ruder," before turning his back fully to her.

Weiss ignored the barkeep's grumbling comment and diverted her attention to her surroundings. A television screen flashed at the corner of the room. Voices in the background overpowered the soft beat of the bar's tasteless music. She could hear two oafish brutes catcalling and whistling from the tables in the back when her eyes accidentally wandered near them.

Unworthy of her time, she disregard their crude hoots with a scoff. She faced forward when a hollow sound piqued her interest. The bartender slid a glass containing red liquor across the table in front of her.

"It's called Red Like Roses," the bartender answered Weiss' questioning look when she frowned at the alcoholic drink. "Subtle, but a few minutes in your system, it'll probably knock you out. Drink with caution," he warned her. "It's like drinking Satan's piss rather than flowers."

The bartender tipped his hat before he went to serve another customer at the other side of the bar counter.

Weiss fixed her eyes at the glass and snorted at the bartender's vulgar analogy. The rim of the glass pressed between her lips and the scent of practically rubbing alcohol burned her nostrils.

"Hello there gorgeous."

Weiss never got a taste of her drink as she paused. The same obnoxious people who catcalled her earlier rudely interrupted before she could challenge the so called 'Satan's piss'.

"What do you want," she harshly spat out at the two males standing beside her. Her bitter mood never sobered and she darted an intense glare to each one. Her drink left her hand as she settled it back onto the counter.

"You're too pretty to look this tense," one male spoke out. "And we thought —"

"We can help loosen you up," his friend finished his sentence. They encroached into Weiss's personal bubble, devouring her like a delicious treat with their eyes.

Weiss pressed the tip of her fingers onto their chest. "I'll ask politely once." She tipped them out of her personal space, pushing them gently away. "Leave."

"Come on sweet cheeks," one man coo'd, annoyingly persistent.

"I'll take the little Miss' advice if I were you," the bartender intruded in their conversation. He lit up a cigar and relaxed into the counter, observing them with his green eyes. "From what I've heard, a wolf is out on the loose."

One of the harasser barked out a laugh. "Stay out of it old man."

The bartender tipped his head back and puffed out a visible cloud of smoke. From what Weiss could tell, he was obviously staying out of it.

"Anyways," the harasser snobbishly snorted before returning his attention back to Weiss. "So how about it —" The man stopped dead in his sentence when a hand gripped on him and his friend's shoulder. Weiss could see their face pale and eyes widen in fear.

"Are they bothering you Miss?"

Weiss traveled the down gripping hand with her blue eyes and glanced over the monochrome tattoo of a howling wolf on the interloper's bicep. She turned to the owner of the voice and caught the female smiling, her asymmetrical hair stained crimson like Weiss' alcoholic drink she never had. Her silver eyes were a pair of moon, as if her tribal tattoo was howling to them.

Weiss didn't understand how the woman could bear the cold temperature with that worn out black tank top. The orange jacket tied around her waist seemed more of an appealing option for warmth despite its tacky color.

"Yes, indeed they are," Weiss finally spoke out after she realized she left the woman waiting for far too long. Her two harassers stiffened upon her response in her peripheral vision.

"Ahhh, okay." Clouds gathered in the woman's eyes, hiding away the bright moon that once lit.

Confused, Weiss watched her harassers cowered in fear.

"W-Wait! Red! We can explain!"

"Yeah R-Red!" The other cried out. "We can leave!"

The woman who went by the name Red clicked her tongue. "Sorry boys, but you know the rules on my turf." Her fingers gripped harder and the two males yelped out painfully in response.

Weiss watched Red yank them away to the middle of the bar. She didn't know why but they started circling each other, almost as if they were ensuing a fight. Her eyes concentrated on them until a rapid snap of fingers caught her attention.

"You shouldn't look," the bartender advised when he tore Weiss' attention away. "A proper lady like you—" His finger pointed at her entire outfit. What she wore practically screamed out wealthy. "Shouldn't be in this sector."

"This sector?" Weiss questioned bewilderingly. "You mean Atlas?"

The bartender laughed and pressed the butt of his cigar in the ashtray. "Atlas has a few sectors in the south. Right now you're in Sector Beacon."

"You're joking," Weiss said in disbelief, her jaw fell slightly open.

News rarely covered anything on Atlas's sectors. They were notoriously branded dangerous as mostly hoodlums crowd around there. No one in the right mind would dare step forth in such a unsafe area. However, one common truth did circulate. And that is, each sector had its own mafia.

Indistinguishable sounds of distress, pained grunts and cries echoed in the background.

"R-Red! We're sorry!" Sounds of heavy punches stopped the man from continuing.

Weiss turned over her shoulder but the bartender latched her head to turn her forward before she could get a glimpse.

"Only an idiot —" The bartender looks straight at her, his voice dipping low. "Would wander here."

Weiss pushed his arm away. "I can handle myself."

Pleading voices incoherently spilled out behind Weiss. Curiosity overwhelmed her as she turned again, finally catching a glimpse of what was occurring. One man laid sprawled across the floor knocked out. The other was in Red's grasp, black and blue bruises formed on his face and blood trickled down from his mouth.

With how battered the two men looked, it did not deterred Weiss. She grew use to seeing something similar to this when her father was not happy with their flourishing company rivals.

"Who is she..." Weiss mumbled. Red look the same as before, not a scratch on her skin.

"Satan in the flesh," the bartender muttered to her.

Red nonchalantly tossed the man back to the floor. "Pick up your friend and get out of my sight," she snarled. She watched him haul his friend over his shoulder, limping towards the door. Red turned back to the bar counter, smearing off the leftover blood on her face.

"Little Red, Little Red, you are just determined to be the hero, aren't you?" The bartender pulled out another cigar and lit it. "So, do tell. How did you get out this time?"

Red snickered and pulled herself a stool next to Weiss on the counter. "Got myself a get out of jail free card. I'm surprised you didn't want to join me just now."

"Dry cleaning is expensive. I'd rather avoid getting blood on my suit. Besides, a good smoke goes well with a blood brawl."

Red hummed as a response instead of answering. She then turned back to Weiss with mild interest. "So White." Her silver eyes glanced over her color scheme she had on. "What brings you here?"

"My name is not White," Weiss chided her while picking up her almost forgotten glass of alcohol, the only reasons why she came to this bar in the first place. "My name is Weiss —" Red snatched her drink from her hand. "Hey!"

The bottom of the glass made contact with the counter as Red slammed it down after draining its content.

"That drink belonged to me," Weiss scowled at her, obviously displeased.

"Doing you a favor." Red couldn't make a straight face as her eyebrows scrunched together at the awful taste. "Don't drink that unless you want to black out and wake up barely remembering you gave everyone in this room a lap dance. And I'm sure —" She pointed a finger gun at Weiss with cheeky smile. "You can give a mighty fine one."

"Thank you for your unneeded concern," Weiss replied in dry appreciation. "I'm sure my tolerance is high enough to endure whatever toxic chemical this drink had to offer."

"Trust me Princess, one of that might turn you into a one shot wonder. But anyways." The woman drummed her fingers onto the counter like some introduction to an anticipated announcement. "The name's Red."

"Really? Red?" Weiss deadpanned at the woman's alias name.

"Ladies love a good mystery don't they?" Red playfully wiggled her eyebrows at her. The bartender overheard from the other side of the room and snorted at that.

Customers excused themselves out of the bar after they witness the brutal beating. Rowdy voices finally simmered, letting the tacky music and lone television take the spot light. Weiss chose to stay as she still didn't received what she came here for.

"I trust that the female population loves drinks more than a mystery."

"How about I get you something else?" Red picked the glass and raised it to the bartender. "Give Weiss here one of Nora's worst nightmares. I would also like my usual."

The bartender chuckled upon the request. He swooped behind the counter and played his role, quickly working his hands to make whatever concoction Red had ordered. Two glass slid across the table. "Nora's Worst Nightmare and Red Like Roses," he announced proudly.

Weiss eyed her drink and compared it to Red's. Hers was crystal clear while Red Like Roses stayed true to its name. "This is your usual?" She spoke up.

"Pretty much. It has half of my name in it," Red replied with a half shrug. She picked up her drink and raised it to Weiss. "On the house and a toast."

"Toast to what?" Weiss followed her example as she raised her glass also.

"That I get to drink with a pretty woman like you," Red winked at her but not before flipping her glorious middle finger at the bartender who faked a gag behind the counter.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Red," Weiss said while the corner of her lips quirked into a smile.

Their glass clinked and immediately both tipped their head back to drain every droplet from the glass. The taste of Nora's Worst Nightmare truly lived up to its name. When Weiss set down her glass, she shot a cold glare at Red who had the nerve to smile boldly.

"You gave me _water_."

Red burst into laughter from the amount of time Weiss had be scowling at her. She had never seen one hate water that much. It earned her a bump on the shoulder that nearly pushed off her seat. "Okay okay," Red raised her hands in surrender as she tried to level down her laughter. "How can I make it up to you? A new drink?"

"How about a name for starters?" Weiss' finger glossed over the rim of the empty glass. She watched Red in the corner of her eyes when she leaned forward into the counter.

"So you do like a mystery," she said in amusement.

Weiss turned her head, uttering out a noise in denial. But she turned her head to the television screen when she could pick up its volume.

" _Breaking news. Escaped inmate, by the name of Ruby Rose, is still on the loose in Atlas."_ The screen switched to a mug shot of what looks to be Red, childishly smiling and holding a number as if she won a Nobel prize.

"Ahh..." Red uttered quietly.

 _"Authorities are still on the lookout for the drug overlord. Please contact a nearby police station if you have seen her. Once again, escaped inmate by the name of Ruby Rose..."_

"Dammit," she sighed, squeezing her eyes shut while pinching the bridge of her nose.

Weiss looked at Red with a sly smile. "So _Ruby._ A drink will suffice for me."

"You're a weird one you know?" Ruby leaned into her elbows, inspecting Weiss. "People who sees this tacky orange jump suit leaves them running." The orange pants and the orange jacket tied around her waist did not suit her at all. "Maybe you have a thing for bad girls?" She quirked a smile at her with a raised brow. Her subtle flirtatious personality never ceased.

"Perhaps," Weiss played along for a moment. "But maybe I have the decency to show gratitude, criminal or not. Those beast from earlier knows no boundaries. If you'd like to know, I like mine sensible and has a desire to know me rather than getting into my pants."

She pressed her finger on Ruby's forehead and gently pushed her back when she leaned too forward.

Ruby blinked a few times and slowly leaned back into the chair as she realized she was no different from those beast from earlier. Weiss found it endearing to see the mixture look of surprise and guilt.

"Well, Red," the bartender interrupted the two. "I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. Glad to have you back. As much as I'd love to stick around..." He headed straight to the door, back turned towards them. "Watching you fluster makes me want to puke. Lock this place up whenever you finished getting rejected."

He waved his hat to bid them adieu. The bell attached to the door let out a small jingled as the bartender finally left.

"Is he really trusting you his bar?" Weiss asked in bewilderment.

Ruby shrugged at the question. "I run this sector."

"Wait — Excuse me?"

"Yup, I run this area." It was her turn to gloss over the rim of her glass with her finger. "Frightened yet?" Ruby gave her best intimidating glare at Weiss.

However, it had the opposite effect as Weiss burst out laughing at the attempt. She didn't know why but the thought of Ruby, the big bad mafia boss, trying to terrorize people seemed absurd. If it wasn't for the development earlier, she wouldn't have believed it.

"Hardly," Weiss finally settled. It's been awhile since she laughed. When she was with her father, she had to carry a neutral face every second. It's gotten to the point that it almost remained stuck. "My goldfish is scarier than you. I think you pass as a puppy."

Ruby smiled at the end of her sentence. "So you think I'm cute? Cause you know, puppies are cute."

"Think what you like," Weiss whimsically replied.

The unabashed smile no longer hung on the mafia's boss face as she now smiled shyly. "So, what do you like to do for fun?" She received furrowed eyebrows from Weiss as the latter was probably used to brazen comments. "I'm trying out this new 'get to you know' thing." Her shoulders rose like a shrug in embarrassment. "Not really use to it."

"Small talks doesn't fit you at all," Weiss shook her head, but still appreciative at the attempt. "I don't do anything for fun. I work."

"Whaat," Ruby droned. "Do you live under a rock or something? Actually you know what don't answer that. You probably do."

Suddenly, Ruby sprung from her seat excitedly, snapping her finger when a bright idea occurred. "I know what we can do." She turned to Weiss ear to ear grin. "Do you trust me?" The hesitation in Weiss' eyes was clear, but it did not discourage Ruby. "I promise it's fun and it doesn't bend any rule. Cross my heart and hope to die."

Weiss contemplated for a really long time. She was well-behaved and smart enough that it wasn't a wise decision to trust a mafia boss, but part of the thrill was rebelling. She listened enough to her father to the point that it was her turn to make her own decisions.

"Okay," Weiss took Ruby's hand when she offered it.

Ruby easily pulled her out of her chair and practically dragged Weiss with excitement. Even with a criminal record and rugged outer appearance, she was childish at heart.

"You know you still owe me a drink." Weiss huffed out, the adrenaline was starting to kick in and she could feel her blood pumping in her veins.

Ruby laughed. "Okay, remind me later."

Deep down, Weiss knew she was going to hold her up to that. Maybe tomorrow.

* * *

 **Ah, it's been too long since I last updated this story or my others. School hasn't been too kind to me in terms of time, but I was able to at least squeeze this in. This story was more for me to get my hands a little dirty. I never written such 'explicit' smut, but I'm slowly testing the waters. I have an idea, one shot or two shot, that's been bouncing in my head for a few months that is basically shameless smut. Whether I get to write it depends on time and life.**

 **Leave reviews! My writing is getting a little rusty.**


	7. Overprotective Mothers

**Summary:** **Disaster ensues when Weiss's maternal switch flips.**

* * *

Something was weird.

Weiss scrunched her face and lowered her newspaper as she looked around. She couldn't figure it out, but something seemed out of the ordinary. The more she tried to pinpoint it, the more it bothered her.

It wasn't the newspaper she was reading at the kitchen table. The printed publication contained the same written information of her and the Schnee Dust Company. Some of the sections had her wife, Ruby, smiling triumphantly with Crescent Rose. That wasn't anything new.

Weiss casted a blank stare towards her wife's back. She could hear Ruby humming while making hash brown and eggs, the usual.

The tied strings of the apron swayed side to side everytime Ruby lightly swung her hips. Her hair moved to the beat of her hums. Those crimson tips grew longer, but not as much in comparison to their younger days.

Weiss quietly scratched the side of her head.

It definitely wasn't Ruby.

She rolled her neck to check her surroundings. It definitely wasn't their home. Nothing moved, so natural disaster was automatically crossed off in her mental list. Their home was like every other, much smaller than the one she lived prior in Atlas, but bigger than normal. She had enough money to spend considering she took over her father's company.

Weiss folded her newspaper and blankly stared at it. She slowly tapped right below her bottom lips with her thumb, trying to wrack her brain to figure out what was bothering her.

A soft restrained giggle caught her attention. Weiss looked up from the laid out newspaper and blinked at the teenage girl in front her.

Weiss watched her eyes glimmered at the scroll. She attempted to make out the small reflection on those silver eyes. Something on the screen made the younger girl smile widely. Weiss watched the platinum hair flopped to one side when the girl cocked her head, the faded pink tips tumbled passed the girl's shoulders down to her chest.

Then there was another suppressed giggle.

Weiss then glanced to the device in her daughter's hand. She watched the thumb rapidly tap against the scroll. It never took a break as it never stopped.

"Blanc," Weiss called her name. "You're giggling like your mom when she stuffed her face with a mountain high of pure sugar."

"10/10 would totally do again!" Ruby chirped from the stove.

"Ruby."

"Sorry!"

Blanc placed down her scroll. "Sorry, mother." Though it didn't take long for her to pick it right back up again when her screen flash. She made haste to respond back to the person, the smile never left.

Weiss finally understood what had been bugging her the whole entire time. Her motherly senses caught onto something, and she knew that look anywhere. "Who are you texting?"

"No one!" Her daughter blurted out, another giggle followed after with the same grin.

Blanc's rapid response made Weiss hummed suspiciously. She didn't like secrets and she knew Blanc couldn't lie for her life, a feature she got from Ruby. Thankfully.

"Is it a..." Weiss pursed her lips together. "Boy...?"

"No!" Blanc sputtered out in response. She received a raised eyebrow from her mother.

"Then..." Weiss held up her head, mentally deducing the other option. "It's a girl."

"No!"

The denial made Weiss roll her eyes with a loud huff. "Blanc, I obviously know you're texting someone with opposable thumbs — unless you're texting to a Beringel, and for dust sakes, I hope you are not. Remember a —"

"Yes mother, I know," Blanc stated monotonously while gesturing her hand in circles. She knew what her mother was about to say. It was along the lines of how to be a Schnee, something her mother hammered into her head ever since she was little. After all, her mother expected her to inherit the company.

"Then?" Weiss trailed off, hoping for a proper answer from her daughter.

"Well..." Blanc's voice fell into a mumble and Weiss could no longer pick whatever her daughter was trying to say.

"Speak up, honey."

"Um..."

"Your mother is just curious that's all sweetie." Ruby came over to the kitchen table with a hot pan. She began plating their breakfast in front of them with a smile. Sunny side-up eggs easily slid onto the plate. "That's her way of snooping around. I remember one time she wanted to know what color my — "

"Ruby!" Weiss shrieked, her face lightly flushed. "Our daughter does not need to know unnecessary information!"

Ruby shrugged with a half smile at her flustered wife. Meanwhile, Blanc giggled when she caught a gist of what her mom tried to say. When Ruby reached over to Blanc's plate with the pan, her daughter waved it away.

"Sorry mom, I'm not eating breakfast today," Blanc said with a guilty smile, her head shrinking as her shoulders shrugged up.

"Oh?" Ruby pulled away the hot pan in surprise.

"Oh indeed," Weiss looked at her daughter suspiciously again. Her lips pressed firmly together into a frown.

Blanc got up from her seat to excuse herself, the chair loudly scraped against the tiles. "Yeah! I'm meeting up with someone."

"Blanc —" Weiss tried, but her daughter seemed too distracted to listen.

"Sorry mother got to go!" Blanc hurried out of the kitchen. Ruby and Weiss heard their daughter stumbling and her voice echoing through the house. "I'll see you guys later in the afternoon! Love you. Bye!"

"Love you too!" Ruby sang out as she pulled a chair next to her wife.

When the door slammed shut, Weiss immediately turned to Ruby with a flat look. "Ruby." Her voice was as dry as the deserts in Vacuo. "Blanc has a date." The frown on her face couldn't dip much further. She was not pleased with this... _Date_.

"Are you sure you're not over reading it?" Ruby started picking on her food, not worried at all. "You sometimes do that."

"Have you seen the look on her face?" Weiss dramatically gasped out. The way she motioned her hand to further emphasize her point proved that she should be renamed to Drama Queen instead of Ice Queen. "I _know_ that look," she said with certainty. "It's the same look we made when we texted each other during our days in Beacon!"

"You mean that goofy smile that Yang always poke fun of us for?"

"Yes _that_ goofy smile!"

"Weiss. Honey. Dear." Ruby turned back to her wife with a chuckle. "She's sixteen years old and pretty much at the top of her class. Whoever she dates in the future, I'm sure she'll whip them in shape."

Weiss held her chin high. "Like how I did to you?"

"You were always the bottom and still are," Ruby responded with a victorious hum.

"Ruby!" Her wife shrieked again, giving her a nudge on the shoulder. "Anyways, I'm not convinced that her date is worthy of her."

"Weiss," Ruby tried to convince her.

"Like what if her date is using her?"

"Weiss."

"What if her date just wanted the company?

"Weiss," Ruby tried again but it had not use.

"I will not tolerate that. I need to know who she's seeing."

"Weiss, relax." Ruby placed a comforting hand on Weiss's shoulder. Though the expression on her wife's face convinced her that she wasn't listening at all.

"Ruby, grab Crescent Rose and I'll grab Myrtenaster."

"Um Weiss..."

"I have a plan."

* * *

 _"Ruby, any signs of our target?"_ Weiss's voice cracked in the walkie talkie they brought along.

All those years of training at Beacon paid off as they were putting it to use. They conspicuously hid behind a few bushes and peered through the branches to watch their daughter from afar. A few passersby offered the couple strange looks as to why they were behind bushes, but Ruby and Weiss ignored them.

"Weiss... Blanc is literally right there." Ruby blatantly pointed the obvious. "What I see is basically what you see. And also, why are we using walkie talkies if you're literally sitting next to me?"

 _"Because stealth is a must in this operation!"_

Weiss refused to let go over her walkie talkie as she seemed too concentrated on the task. It wasn't hard to track down their daughter. Weiss was capable of summoning a Grimm that can easily track down scent now that she mastered her semblance.

"Walkie talkies isn't stealthy," Ruby mumbled as she watched her daughter. "And you called me a child..."

Blanc still hadn't budge as she seemed to be patiently waiting for someone.

Weiss ignored Ruby's comment and continued to watch their daughter carefully like a Nevermore. She had patience. She perfectly sharpened it when she took over the SDC. If she wanted to, she could wait for eternity. And Weiss must know who this person was.

A few minutes passed and still nothing happened.

Another minute and still nothing.

"Achhooo!" A cute sneeze from their daughter echoed across.

"BLES—"

Weiss immediately clamped Ruby's mouth, the walkie talkie finally left her hand as it fell to the ground. "Don't bless our daughter!" She quietly hissed at her wife. Ruby muffled out a few sentences through the hand obstructing her way. "You'll blow our cover!"

Ruby slumped her shoulders down. She expected Weiss to finally free her mouth, but she still refused to let go as her eyes were kept glue to their daughter. A pool of slobber started collecting every time Ruby tried to speak, but Weiss still didn't budge, much like how Blanc was standing on the sidewalk. Ruby huffed and an idea hatched in her head.

She licked Weiss's hand with the tip of her tongue, smothering her skin like how a dog would show affection to its owner. However, it had no affect as Weiss seemed too fixated on their daughter.

Plan B. Ruby nipped at her skin.

"Ruby!" Weiss hissed, her hands reflexively pulled away. She finally tore her eyes away to swat her wife on the shoulder. "This is NOT the time to bite me!"

"You never complained in bed," Ruby playfully wiggled her eyebrows. That earned her another swat. "Okay okay!" She held out her hand defensively. She turned her attention back to Blanc, and her silver eyes widen. "Weiss!" She rapidly tapped Weiss on the shoulder, but secretly, she was wiping the saliva without her notice. "Look!" She pointed when Blanc entered into a building.

"Did you see who she was with?" Weiss lifted her head from the bushes to get a clear view.

"No..."

"Ugh," Weiss palmed her face, a loud notable smack. It was louder than the time Winter slapped her on the head while calling her a boob. "Okay, follow my lead."

Casually, they both entered into the same restaurant that Blanc had gone into. Weiss had chosen a table facing towards their daughter's date while Ruby sat behind their table, a menu strategically propped up to keep Blanc from noticing her. They had forgo the walkie talkies as they were oddly out of place and wasn't as silent in comparison to their scrolls.

"It's a boy," Weiss narrowed her eyes at the person sitting across from Blanc. She held her scroll to her ear to keep Ruby informed as she kept sending deadly glares at her daughter's date.

 _"Funny, thought she would follow our footsteps but I guess not. And wow_ — _I feel like those middle schoolers that have vanilla folders propped up to keep them from cheating on a test."_

"Shhh, Ruby. Lower your voice. Blanc might hear you."

 _"Sorry!"_

* * *

Ruby was starving.

Her daughter's date was going absolutely normal. In fact, she was happy to see how much Blanc smiled. But her daughter's smile couldn't physically satiate her hunger. Her stomach growled and rumbled. Eggs and toast surely wasn't enough for breakfast considering how fast her metabolism was. Ruby could only groan softly into her folded arms behind the totally-inconspicuous propped up menu.

Her scroll's call time had already exceeded thirty minutes, and the aroma circulating the room didn't tame her hunger either.

She was so hungry that she was practically hearing things. There was loud crunching sounds echoing into her scroll. A crunch here and a crunch there. The sound occurred frequently to the point that Ruby scrunched her eyebrows as she concentrated more on the noise.

"Are you eating?" Ruby questioned incredulously on the other side of the line. She peeked to the side of the menu at the bare minimum to look over to Weiss. Indeed, a fresh batch of fries sat on top of her wife's table and she was eating them.

 _"Yes I am. Do you want some?"_

"Well duh," Ruby stated the obvious. "Can't you hear my stomach growling from over there?"

 _"Not quite. So far it's been complaints. Okay, hold on... Alright, ready Ruby?"_

"Wait..." Ruby frowned behind the menu confusedly. "What do you mean by ready...?"

 _"Catch."_

Ruby peeked over the menu and was startled when Weiss chucked a salted fry in the air. Now since they were partners for basically many years, Ruby understood that Weiss wasn't the greatest at throwing objects. Let alone throwing fries...

"Weiss!" Ruby hissed through the scroll in a hushed voice. She watched in absolute horror as the fry practically somersaulted in the air and nailed Blanc on the head. Weiss didn't hesitate to duck underneath the table when it happened.

 _"Oh shit! Abort abort abort!"_ Weiss harshly hissed into the scroll. " _Do you think she saw me?"_

Ruby peeked over the menu to glance over to the table. "Uhh Weiss..."

"MOTHER?!" Blanc shrieked at the perpetrator who threw the fry.

Weiss nonchalantly sat upright on the seat and dusted her clothes casually. "Oh hello Blanc," she feigned ignorance, pretending the fry incident never happened and everything was a coincidence. "What are you doing here?" Weiss darted a few glances to Ruby as an SOS signal.

"What do you mean?!" Blanc followed her mother's line of sight and it directed her to the table near them. "YOU TOO MOM?!"

"Hi honey!" Ruby waved happily at her daughter when the menu finally collapsed down.

"Uggh," Blanc palmed her face just like how her mother would. They were alike in many ways. Meanwhile Ruby walked over to join Weiss at the table. "What. Are. You. Guys. Doing. Here." She bit out every word carefully at her parents.

"Young lady," Weiss folded her arms, giving her a stern look. "Don't use that tone with me."

Ruby placed a hand on Weiss's arm. "Sweetie, we can explain," she calmly said as she swiped a fry from the basket and popped on into her mouth with her other free hand.

"Oh?" Blanc leaned onto one side of her hips and adopted a similar fashion like her mother, arms folded underneath her chest. "Please do explain." Her nails tapped against her upper arm, waiting for a proper explanation.

Ruby then nudge Weiss with her elbows. "Weiss, explain."

"Your mom and I decided to have a date together."

Blanc flatly looked at her mother in disbelief. "Really?" She dryly replied. "Please explain the weapons sitting right next to you..." She pointed to her parent's weapon attached to their hips.

Weiss elbowed Ruby on the side, passing it to her.

"You see..." Ruby trailed off. "Your mother had this grand idea. She wanted to —"

Weiss slapped her hand on Ruby's mouth to stop her from continuing. She remembered that Ruby couldn't lie for her life. "— Eliminate Grimm along the way!"

Ruby quietly nodded to the lame save when steely blue eyes shot back at her. If she didn't... Well, Weiss will probably banish her to the couch.

"And the fry?" Blanc dared to ask. She didn't seemed convinced. Her flat expression did not yield to any of their excuses.

"Your mom was hungry," Weiss shrugged at the answer.

"So it made sense to throw a piece of fry basically two tables away?"

"Her immaturity rubbed off on me."

Ruby snickered. "That's not the only —" She was immediately silenced once more when Weiss stuffed another fry into her mouth.

Blanc heavily sighed at her parent's antics. "You guys are spying aren't you?"

"Yes we are," Ruby chewed her fries with a smile at the question. "Sweetie, you should probably let the poor boy know that if he wants to have a date, then he must follow formalities."

"Formalities?" Her daughter questioned dubiously, her eyebrows raised so high that it probably passed her hairline. "You mean like an interview and a proper introduction?" Her questions dripped with dry sarcasm. "Should I tell him to bring a resume and a cover letter while I'm at it? Maybe include three references and a chart of his family lineage?"

"Oh heavens no," Weiss snorted at her daughter's redundant questions. "Did you really think we brought our weapons to eliminate Grimm along the way? They have other purposes."

It took awhile for Blanc to register it in her head. "Oh no..." she whimpered as she caught on what her mother was thinking. They were top notch huntresses, and it was practically impossible to best them in a fight. She knew her mother can easily make her date into a whipping boy. No doubt about it. "Mooom!" She turned to her other parent with a horrified expression, hoping she would object to everything mother had proposed.

"Don't worry Blanc," Ruby waved dismissively with another fry in hand. The fry limped to one side, just like how Blanc imagined her date would look like after meeting her parents. "Your mother and I decided that we would go easy."

Blanc knew that was lie. If her mother could make anyone into a whipping boy, then who knows what her mom could do. When it comes down to a spar, she showed no mercy.

Blanc glanced over her shoulders back to the boy she left at the table. He obliviously waved with a sappy smile. She returned a weak wave and a nervous smile. Though it turned back into horror when she faced her parents again.

"So when are we meeting your date?" Ruby smiled at her.

To Blanc, she could easily tell that underneath the innocent smile was an embodiment of the devil. She knew her mom was looking forward to enforcing these 'formalities'. There was no way her mom would pass out on an opportunity to use Crescent Rose.

"We are not getting any younger, Blanc." Weiss lectured her. "Each passing day our skills gets rusty."

Blanc pouted at that. "That's bull."

"Speak up, honey."

"I SAID THAT'S BELIEVABLE!"

"Good..." Weiss nodded when Blanc understood. "So?" She trailed off, expecting her daughter to properly answer and stop mumbling.

"Later." Blanc shortly replied.

"Later as in a few seconds...?"

"Or a few minutes...?"

"Or a few hours...?"

"Or —"

"Oh my god," Blanc released an exhaustive groan when they kept bombarding her with questions. Obviously her parents weren't planning to be reasonable. "Fine!" She threw her hands in the air, practically giving up. "Right now."

"Perfect." Weiss got up and took Ruby by the hand. "Come along dear."

Blanc sunk her shoulders in defeat as she watched her parents make way to the table. Her date watched them with a confused smile, probably sweating bullets to why two of the greatest huntresses on Remnant were approaching him. In all honesty, she did the best she could to save him. Now, he was out alone to fend off the motherly wolves.

"Overprotective mothers," Blanc muttered.

* * *

 **Inspired by the prompt: 'OTP spying on their child's first date' by cat-prompter on tumblr.**

 **This is what I would imagine Ruby and Weiss to be if they were to have kids. Ruby as the chill mother, only showing a sense of protectiveness when necessary, and Weiss as an overprotective tiger mom.**

 **Like always, reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Switcheroo

**Summary: Ruby and Weiss experiences the magical ridiculousness when their body randomly switches.**

 ***Soulmate AU**

* * *

 **First Switch**

Ruby fixed her eyes at the crowd of students sitting before her. She stood in front of what seemed to be a classroom, but she couldn't figure out why. Ruby was puzzled. Playing in the park with Zwei was the last thing she remembered. Then when she blinked... She winded up here.

Wherever here was...

"Uhhh..." Ruby choked lamely as she drew a blank stare at the high school students. It was strange. She knew she finished school. Hell, she even graduated college. But she didn't know why she was in a classroom... The students offered her attentive but blank stares back. "What the heck?"

One of the students sitting in the front raised her hand. "Are you... Okay?"

"Yes...?" Ruby angled her head. Her oddly tied hair fell past her shoulders. Again, it was weird. She didn't remembered restraining it this tight before. Actually... She rarely tied up her hair considering they were short. When Ruby glanced down to her shoulders, her eyes flung wide when she realized that this wasn't _her hair_. She didn't remember dying them white nor remember they were this long. By the gods, her hair was never this soft before!

"Oh my god. No I am not okay."

Ruby tried to pace back and forth in front of the chalkboard, but before she could take a meager step, her legs wobbled and she almost sprained her ankle. She didn't realize she was wearing these damn lady stilts.

So, Ruby stood and tittered with joy. Her hand curled over her mouth and she bit back a smile, standing in hot embarrassment in front of these teenage students.

"Ms. Schnee...?"

"You thinking she's having a mid-life crisis?"

"Dude... She's not that old you nincompoop."

"Maybe we're driving her crazy..."

"I knew I shouldn't have cheated on the last test!"

"You—" Ruby startled a student sitting in the front when she randomly pointed a finger at him. "What's my name?"

"I think it's a trick question..." His adjacent neighbor leaned and whispered into his ear.

The student gulped as he continued to eye the steadfast finger firmly pointing at him. "Um... Ms. Schnee?"

"No you idiot," Ruby replied in exasperation. "What's my full name?"

The student only blankly stared back.

"You don't even know your teacher's full name?" Ruby pulled her face in disbelief. Her eyes scrambled to find the nearest clock in hopes she had enough time.

"You're not Ms. Schnee..." One student whispered, now aware of the situation in hand. "You're her soulmate."

"YOU GET AN A PLUS," Ruby blurted and clapped her hands as one student finally picked up what was going on. Her face soon distorted into panic when she realized there was barely any time left. "Tell your teacher that my name is —"

 **First Switch**

Weiss blinked as she stared back at her students.

"Uhh..." Weiss started out at first. She remembered she was giving a full lecture. Then when she blinked, she was out randomly in the park playing with some adorable looking dog. Now... She's suddenly staring back at her students who were stupidly grinning at her. She swore the test she had given the other day wiped their smiles. "What the heck?"

"Whoa... Talk about Déjà vu," one of her students remarked.

"Umm...?" Weiss scrunched her face. She wasn't exactly following. She didn't know whether she daydreamed in the middle of class or what.

"MS. SCHNEE! MS. SCHNEE!" Another student started to squeal, her shoes absurdly pounding the floor in screamish joy. "You have a soulmate!"

" _What?"_ Weiss blinked rapidly.

"We just met your soulmate!"

"It was really weird..."

"Your soulmate gave me an A plus!"

"Your soulmate called me an idiot..."

"What...?" Weiss lamely repeated once more. The thought of having a soulmate made her heart pound. "Did give them my name at least?"

"It was his fault!" The entire class sharply turned their heads and pointed to the idiot who failed to answer the question. The student recoiled into his seat, shrinking his head in guilt.

Weiss heavily sighed. "Did you at least get their name?"

The classroom grew silent until one person managed to squeak out an answer.

"No... Time ran out before they got the chance to..."

Weiss deflated at the disappointing news. If only she was given more time... She could've knew who her soulmate was.

"Okay," Weiss tried not to sound too downcast. "Let's get back to class."

 **Second Switch**

Ruby blinked as she stared at the tiled wall in front of her.

Hot water splashed onto her skin and her hands halted midway on her body. Ruby didn't remember showering. Sure she was in the bathroom, but she wasn't showering. As Ruby slowly drew blank stares, her eyes suddenly snapped when she realized what happened.

Ruby quickly turned off the water and flung the shower curtains to the side. Refusing to take a towel hanging on the metal bar, she quickly scrambled to the sink counter and wiped the fogged mirrors with her arm.

Her lips crept into a single wide grin when her reflection cast back the same familiar platinum hair she couldn't get out of her head. She admired the faint scar on her eye and how the water crawled down her pale supple skin, all the way down —

Ruby madly blushed when she got a glimpse further down.

Her knees grew weak when she stood stark naked in her soulmate's body.

 **Second Switch**

Weiss rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing things correctly. This wasn't her shower walls. More importantly... This wasn't her bathroom to begin with.

"Oh... Oh!"

Weiss suddenly snapped when she realized what occurred. Just before she stood, she froze in place. A hot spiraling heat shot up from her chest to her face as she realized she was sitting on the toilet doing... _Business._

She heavily sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose. She tried not to look anywhere further down when her pants pooled around her ankles. She was strangely curious, but it was rude. At least she knew what gender her soulmate was.

As Weiss sat there aimlessly staring at the wall, another grand idea sprung to mind. Her eyes scrambled around to look for something particular. However, no matter how hard she searched she couldn't find it.

She loudly grumbled in frustration, running a hand through her apparently short and asymmetrical hair.

"You dolt! How can you not have your phone with you?!"

 **Third Switch**

"Weiss... Is something wrong?"

Ruby blinked twice at the raven haired woman who across from her. They were in some cafe, a cafe she didn't recognize.

"Her name is Weiss Schnee," Ruby suddenly shot up from her seat. She smoothed her hair back with her two hands, trying to contain the joy that she finally found out her soulmate's full name. "Oh my god."

"Yes? You are?" The woman scowled at her friend's unusual behavior. "Wait..." She paused and noted that Weiss rarely makes a sappy smile such as that. "You're her soulmate aren't you?"

"Yes!" Ruby lifted her hands up, praising her. "Finally! Where's her phone?!"

She scrambled around the table and dived for the purse that sat on the chair next to her. When she flicked the screen, her face fell into horror.

"What's her password?!" Ruby looked over to Weiss's friend in desperation.

It took the woman a minute to scour through her own purse to pull out her phone.

"Here use mine."

 **Third Switch**

"Ruby! I swear to god shoot them!"

Weiss gaped at the game controller within her hands. Her eyes flicked between the plastic device, the wide screen television, and the blond woman next to her.

"Ruby, what are you doing?! I'm dying here! You're suppose to carry me in this!"

Weiss continued to blankly stare at the side of the woman's face.

"Gah! They're surrounding me and you're not doing anything!"

"Her name is Ruby..." Weiss breathed out as she dropped the controller from her hands. She shot up from the carpet and scanned the entire house to look for more information.

"Well duh..." The blond woman frowned and paused the game. "What are you even doing?"

Weiss sharply twisted around to face the blond woman, feeling stressed that she was running out of time. "Weiss Schnee. I'm her soulmate."

The blond woman cocked her head at first but then her eyes grew wide when the information sank in. "Oh... Snap." In panic, she turned everywhere to look for something particular. "Here. Phone." She tossed the device at her.

Weiss caught it and her heart sank when she noticed something.

"What's the password?" She hissed out impatiently.

"Ah shit shit shit." The blond woman scrambled to find something else. "My phone!" She unlocked it and tossed it to Weiss. The latter caught it with ease.

As Weiss pulled up the contact list to enter her number, she blinked. Her surroundings, her environment... Basically her everything had suddenly shifted. She was back in her original body staring passively at Blake, her arm oddly paused midway to reach out for Blake's phone.

"Weiss?" Blake called out to her softly but uncertain.

Weiss sighed out sadly as she gradually retracted her arm and lowered her eyes in dejection. She had been waiting for a long time for this moment to happen. It took a couple of months for the second switch to occur and approximately a month for their third switch. And when she did got the chance, she completely blew it.

Weiss slowly deflated into her chair, realizing that they were both seconds too late.

 **Fourth Switch**

"Ah..." Ruby uttered out dumbly to the familiar looking students staring at her. There was that one idiot student who couldn't remember Weiss's name. Then there was that A plus student who got it nicely figured out.

"Ms. Schnee?" One student raised her eyebrow.

"Soulmate!" Ruby cut it shortly as she tried to take one step to the door. She wobbled and mentally cursed that Weiss decided to wear heels. She yank the heels off and tossed it to the side, racing out of the classroom as fast as she could with her bare feet. "Study hall!"

 **Fourth Switch**

Weiss tilted her head, confused at why she was standing outside the entrance of the high school she taught at rather than lecturing in her classroom. She glanced down to her clothes and noticed she wasn't wearing what she normally wore to work. Instead, she discovered that she had sneakers, shorts, and a shirt.

She wasn't in her body...

She glanced back up to the school and her eyes widen as it dawned on her.

"She's looking for me..." Weiss whispered softly.

Weiss quickly took off to the front entrance of the school and cut through the gates.

Before she got a minute into the school grounds, Weiss blinked and suddenly paused in panic— her environment suddenly changed in a single snapped. She felt pebbles digging into her feet and she glanced down, only to find her heels she wore suddenly disappeared.

But Weiss ignored the minor detail.

She quickly scanned her environment and made note of where she was at. She was lucky that she knew the layout of the school and she remembered where she had last left Ruby's body.

Immediately, Weiss took off to find her.

 **Fifth Switch**

Their body swap began to occur spontaneously.

It was less than a minute when Ruby had returned to her own body, and less than a minute when she physically possessed Weiss's body once more. It was getting more frustrating by the moment — the constant switching.

They knew they were close to finding each other. The hectic reaction only occurs when they were near each other in proximity. It was like an item detector, frantically beeping when it discovered a buried treasure. The only way to stop this nonsense forever was to seal it with a kiss.

Ruby quickly rounded a corner, hoping she would know where she was going.

 **Fifth Switch**

Weiss was getting a headache with the body jumping.

Nonetheless, she darted in between the buildings.

 **Sixth Switch**

Ruby didn't know where she was going but her gut feeling told her this way.

Running bare feet in Weiss's body was starting to kill her.

 **Sixth Switch**

Weiss knew they were getting closer.

 **Seventh Switch**

Ruby rounded a corner.

 **Seventh Switch**

Weiss rounded a corner.

 **Final Switch**

Ruby crashed into someone and stumbled to the floor. She hissed at the pain but when her eyes peeled open, it was bizarre to see her own self toppling down to the ground too. Though when she blinked, her surroundings distorted once more as she was back into her own body, now properly facing Weiss.

Without wasting another second, Ruby lunged forward and pulled Weiss into a kiss. It was messy and their teeth clashed, but Weiss didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Ruby's neck.

Weiss pulled Ruby in for a deeper kiss, kissing back with much vigor. When they finally parted from the lack of breath, Weiss stared intensely into those silver eyes. Their lips ghosted each other and she could feel Ruby's lips pulling back into a smile.

"Hi."

* * *

 **I just love it when random ideas pop in my head. This idea literally sprung to me not too long ago and I just rapidly typed.** **This is my version of a soulmate AU of bodyswapping. Hopefully it doesn't come out too confusing. Let me know if it does and I'll fix it.**

 **Like always, reviews are appreciated!**


	9. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Summary: Ruby and Weiss sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.**

 ***Beware for I will prick your heart and put a band aid over it in this corny story. Also, important author notes at the end may tickle your fancy.**

* * *

It started when they were kids.

They met randomly at a playground in a park.

Ruby played in the sandbox.

As for Weiss, she stood at the edge and watched the girl dig a hole to the other side of the world. She nervously watched from afar as her hand fidgeted the hem of her dress. She was always a shy child. Weiss wanted to play with the other children, but she could never find the voice to.

But when she met Ruby, she never did need to find that voice because the girl found it for her.

Ruby gleamed with happiness and was more than happy to ask Weiss if she wanted to play. And Weiss did. They would do this time to time when they saw each other at the park. They hung out and slowly opened up to each other.

In a few months, many of the adults can see how attached they were. Ruby would never leave Weiss's side. Weiss had done the same; she would never leave Ruby's side.

They were inseparable. Even the parents had trouble prying them apart to head back home. Ruby and Weiss would throw tantrums on the daily basis.

As time moved forward, so did they. They were still fairly young. And as young children, they would sneak away from their parents' sight. They were always off in their own little world they made for themselves, chasing each other to no ends. Only just the two of them. They had this secret spot where the adults couldn't find them. They would share laughs. They would share stories. They would share smiles.

They even shared a kiss.

It was a peck on the lips from the top of a tree branch.

It was sweet and it was innocent.

It made Weiss's heart flutter like those beautiful butterflies that beat their wings over a garden of flowers. She liked it.

Ruby liked it too. She liked the feeling inside her chest. She couldn't describe it, but it was bubbly warm sensation and she couldn't stop grinning like a fool.

So from time to time, they would share a kiss on top of a tree branch.

Then they moved on to middle school.

They didn't share the exact same age, but Ruby studied hard to accommodate for it. She moved two grades in advance to be with Weiss. Some people called her a genius, but really, Ruby did it for Weiss.

Similarly to when they were as kids, they were inseparable. They came together in the morning considering their parents would take turn driving them to school, and they left school together. A lot of the other kids saw them as best friends.

And they were right.

They were best friends.

They hung out during recess with the other students and sometimes wandered off when they just wanted to be alone together. They did this for awhile, happy in their own little world with nothing tearing them apart. But the two never did expect something to _actually_ tear them apart.

It was during recess when they both made their great escape. Hidden away from the adults patrolling the playground, they sat in a tree. Weiss's heart burst inside her chest as she knew what was about to come. Her feelings that she developed over the years had soar and never stopped soaring.

Ruby was the same as well. Her heart wildly thrashed inside her chest. She could never stop smiling. Their teacher nicknamed her as smiley because... Well, she could never stop smiling.

And like how they did in the past, they would share a kiss on top of a tree branch.

A sweet peck with their hands held together. Their eyes would light up like their smiles, and they both saw it too.

But an offensive voice in the background shattered everything. It was some boy, who knows who it was. But his voice dripped in disgust as he caught the two sharing a kiss. From how far back his face pulled and scrunched, there was a distinct double chin.

He pointed at them and threw insults. He said something about how girls shouldn't kiss. He said something about how it was revolting and how they will rot in hell for it. He started making immature puking noises before he made fun of them. He sang: 'Ruby and Weiss sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G'. He didn't stop singing and just kept laughing, teasing them with his despicable chants.

From how his voice boomed across the playground, more kids came to see what was going on. It didn't take long for his friends to impulsively join him in the process. Together, they made fun of them: 'Ruby and Weiss sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G'.

Ruby was beyond mad. Mad as in she was prepared hurl a fist across his face. She didn't like it when people made fun of Weiss. Only she could do that to a certain extent. But before Ruby could do anything, the hand that held hers slapped away.

It stumped Ruby because she didn't know why Weiss would do that. As for Weiss, she was starting to become aware of how others perceived her. She didn't know when it started but she knew for a fact that she was becoming more sensitive to what everyone said.

At impulse, she pushed Ruby away and ran off somewhere crying alone.

Throughout the day, Weiss wouldn't talk to her.

They didn't go home together. And the next day, they didn't come to school together.

Despite Ruby's efforts to reach out to Weiss, Weiss ignored her. The concept of reputation manipulated her mind and her behavior changed. Weiss rarely batted Ruby an eye. She would be cold towards her, colder than their first encounter.

Ruby didn't know why, and it broke her.

Ever since then, they didn't talk anymore.

As kids who had the shared the same classes, things got awkward between them. There were gossips amongst the children.

They made up random rumors of why they were no longer best friends. Some said it's because Weiss finally snapped. Some said Ruby got tired of Weiss's attitude. Those who believed they were some kind of couple said they had a lover's quarrel and broke up.

Throughout middle school, they made a new group of friends. They never hung out with each other. A few times they sent each other a glance their way, but it would never be more than a few seconds. Things just fell apart between them.

And now... They were in high school.

* * *

"Ruby... Earth to Ruby..."

"Huh?" Ruby shook off her daze when her friend snapped his fingers to get a hold of her attention.

"You alright? You're looking a little... Lost."

Ruby rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times. "Y-Yeah I'm fine Jaune. Just... Thought about something in the past."

"You want to talk about it?" Jaune angled his head, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Nah, it's nothing important... I guess." Ruby weakly shrugged. She pulled her hoodie closer to her neck as she sat still on the school's lunch table. No one knew about her and Weiss.

"Oh oh oh!" Jaune frantically tapped Ruby's arm. "Look! It's Weiss!"

Hearing Weiss's name churned Ruby's stomach.

Ruby bit her lips as she drew the courage to send a glance in that direction. From the posse, her silver eyes meekly darted specifically to Weiss. The girl had grown up quite well over the years. Sure she was pretty when they were younger. But now? She was absolutely beautiful.

Her hair grew longer. Her chest filled generously a bit more. Her clothes hugged her curves quite nicely.

From that smile hanging on her face, she was doing well.

 _'Probably doing much better than me.'_

Ruby deflated at the thought and shook them away.

As Weiss came striding towards her direction, Ruby changed the course of her eyes back down to the table. She turned her head the other direction while she anxiously rubbed the back of her neck.

Things between them had gotten worse without them knowing. They no longer acknowledge each other's presence whenever they passed by. If they happened to share a class, they would sit in the opposite side of the room. For the past few years, none of them struck a conversation. They never brought up the past or even discussed about it. If they ever did make eye contact for some strange reason, one of them would avert their attention somewhere else.

Ruby wistfully sighed as she kept her eyes down. She didn't like looking at Weiss in the eyes because she couldn't read her anymore. They used to light up so much, but now... It was just clouds. Dark dreary clouds that casted over an ocean.

Ruby listened to the footsteps as they went passed her table. It was a routine she had done. Whenever Weiss and her posse came striding her way, she wouldn't look up.

A part of her wished she could graduate high school already... To escape the pain sitting in her heart and finally move on in life.

* * *

Ruby rarely smiled.

Weiss noticed that whenever she looked her way. The girl whose smile could outshine the sun no longer beamed. Her downcast eyes always appeared sullen as they stared aimlessly into space. Her head always averted the other direction.

Saying things had gotten worse between them was an understatement.

They couldn't maintain eye contact for a mere second. When they sense each other's presence, one of them would walk quicker than the other showing no intention of lingering around. They would leave nothing but a trail of silence if they were somehow near each other.

Ruby closed herself off and became unapproachable.

The efforts to restore with whatever they had going on in the past was probably no longer an option as Ruby completely stopped trying. When they did share the same class and placed adjacently next to each other, they would be somehow be separated the next day. If they ever did managed to share looks, one would just look away and pretended that it never did happened.

Weiss knew why.

She knew why Ruby rarely smiled.

She knew why Ruby became unapproachable.

It hurts her...

Because she knew it was her fault.

* * *

Ruby didn't want to be out at the beach but her friends dragged her anyways. How the sand sparkled against the sun blinded her constantly sulking eyes. A part of her wanted to leave, but for the sake of pleading friends, she stayed.

She sat in the shade under the gigantic umbrella that Jaune had a difficult time setting up. She didn't participate in their activities as she just watched her friend Nora pound Jaune silly with an inflatable mallet from afar. Ren tried to save him, but his attempts proved to be fruitless as Nora pounded him silly as well.

Ruby sighed as she dug into the sand with her hand. Being away from school didn't help soothe her mind at all. Her mind still raged an internal war as memories bounced back and forth. Though, it did take a brief moment to silently chuckle as she remembered how time was suppose to heal a person. But realistically, she hadn't done much healing.

"Hey Ruby?" Jaune called out to her.

"Yeah? What's —" Ruby's voice died in her throat when she looked up.

Her heart sunk down to the pits of her stomach and her mouth turned suddenly dry. Weiss stood a few feet away from her, her eyes widening just as much as her own. By far, this was the longest they held each other's gaze.

Ruby swiftly shifted her attention to the corner of her eyes, avoiding as much eye contact as possible. Her head dipped down as she could barely lift her chin. She instinctively rubbed the side of her neck, feeling who knows... Distraught?

"We happened to bump into Pyrrha and her friends, and they're looking for a bonfire pit as well. So I thought about combining our groups together since we have one. I mean... That's if it's okay with you?"

"Y-Yeah," Ruby choked out as she weakly shrugged and nodded her head shakily, looking anywhere but up. "Um... I-I'm going to grab a drink if you don't mind me."

Without sparing Weiss a second glance, Ruby sprang from the towel she sat on and turned tail to escape. She raced quite the distance across the sand to a vendor. She needed something to moisten her mouth as it became difficult to swallow.

When Ruby did purchase a drink, she didn't return immediately. Instead, she sat by a wall and watched the entire group from afar. They were standing and chatting amongst themselves. Weiss was talking to her friends, probably introducing herself.

When Ruby caught a glimpse of Weiss stifling a chuckle, her heart fluttered. It soared but yet it fell at the same time as it became more obvious to her that she couldn't move on. She was still stuck in the past and it killed her.

 _'You can't make her laugh like that anymore.'_

Ruby let her thought sink in and her shoulders drop in defeat after. It had been too long since she actually saw Weiss laugh. She hadn't looked at her for this long.

When Weiss turned to her general direction, Ruby intuitively shot her eyes back to the ground. Her head lower dejectedly as it became more and more of an automatic response. She fiddled with her drink, crinkling the plastic bottle as a weak therapeutic attempt.

But she could only do this for so long. With a heavy sigh, she stood back on her feet and trudged back to the group. The longer she stayed out here, the more people will suspect something.

As she approached the group of friends, she had noticed they were arranged in a circle. She wondered why there was a makeshift cardboard in the middle.

"Hey Ruby," Nora called out and patted the empty space next to her. Ruby took the offer as she sat between Nora and Jaune, but across from Weiss. "We need your bottle."

"W-What for?" Ruby mentally slapped herself when it came out as more of a croak. It was hard to talk under Weiss's presence. But regardless of her question, she did hand Nora her empty bottle.

"Spin the bottle!"

Before Ruby could find the voice to protest or tap out of the game, Nora gave it a spin. The bottle spun in circles and the tip pointed to Pyrrha.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Pyrrha never backed down a challenge.

"I dare you to kiss Weiss!"

"Ooo," came from people from all around.

Ruby drew circles into the sand, trying to shut everyone out. The louder they hooted, the more she could hear her heart slowly cracking.

 _'I'm not entitled to her.'_

"Pyrrha wouldn't kiss a girl."

"Pfft," someone laughed. "Pyrrha wouldn't kiss a girl? You mean Weiss wouldn't kiss a girl."

"I swear there was that rumor where Weiss kissed some girl in middle school."

Ruby froze on the spot and her finger had halted in the sand.

"Dude that was just a rumor!"

"I mean I guess..."

 _'Ruby and Weiss sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.'_

The memories played repeatedly like a broken record player inside her head. What was once thought buried beneath the ashes apparently emerged from the underground. Ruby silently trembled. Her memory deeply sliced through her every time she it came to mind.

Losing her wits end, she rashly jumped onto her feet. She startled everyone as they were alarmed by her sudden movement. Then, all eyes went towards her especially Weiss's.

"I..." Ruby paused to make up some excuse. For the first time in forever, her eyes found its way to Weiss. She searched those blue orbs for something — anything to read her mind. But she couldn't. It was beginning to become difficult to breathe. She couldn't stay here for much longer. She needed to leave. She needed to find somewhere to breathe again. "I-I have to go."

Ruby tore her eyes away from Weiss, retreating somewhere to find solace.

* * *

Ruby wistfully sighed for the umpteenth time as she watched the ocean crash to shore. Her legs dangled over the edge of some tree and she ran her hand in frustration through her hair. She became so engrossed with her thoughts that she didn't here footsteps in the sand. It wasn't until they trudged closer to her that she finally picked it up.

Ruby lifted her head, casting her attention to whoever was coming to her. Standing below was Weiss, staring right at her with her hand anxiously rubbing her other arm.

Immediately, Ruby sullenly lowered her head and stayed very, very quiet.

"Hey..." Weiss said softly.

It was her first word she had said in years.

"H-Hey..." Ruby choked out.

And that was her first word she had spoken to Weiss in years.

The sand shifted again.

"It's been awhile..."

Ruby only nodded. She couldn't meet her eyes bravely.

"May I?"

Ruby gave a weak shrug in response.

The branches shook when Weiss climbed up. It appeared she hasn't lost her touch in these past years. They were finally sitting next to each other, side by side, something they haven't done in awhile.

"It was always nice up here," Weiss pushed her hair behind her ear. When she turned to Ruby, the girl hadn't budge and remained quiet. "Do... Do you plan to talk to me soon...?"

Ruby gnawed her lips, rolling it under her teeth. "Why...?" Just the mere mention question made her chest ache.

"Why as in —"

"Why?" Ruby murmured hurtfully again.

Weiss paused, knowing full well what Ruby had meant.

"I never knew understood what happened to us." Ruby tugged her neck, the pain apparent in her expression.

"You never said anything. You flat out ignored me. I tried to fix something that I didn't know how but... You never gave me the time of your day."

Ruby fought the tears from spilling. "Now here I am sitting in a tree and I can't move on. You're lucky that you can."

"Who said that I moved on..." Weiss spoke quietly.

Ruby finally found the courage to face Weiss when she heard that whispering voice. When she did, she spotted those cerulean eyes looking back at her. They were no longer clouded. Instead, they dipped in sadness.

"I-I never moved on Ruby," Weiss weakly shrugged as she shook her head. "We were kids. I couldn't overcome the fact that we were being judged by others. It gotten to the point that I pushed you away." She choked out a guilt pained chuckle. "I pushed you so far away it was almost impossible to restore everything that happened between us."

"When I grew older, I was ashamed of myself," Weiss admitted. "Then... I became afraid. I couldn't find the voice to talk to you."

A tear crawled down the corner of her eyes. She reached to wipe it off, but Ruby had beat her to it. She brushed the tear away with a thumb before gingerly cupping her cheeks.

Weiss leaned into the touch as she felt her heart tug in the familiar comfort. "I blamed myself for what has happened to you. And I wished that we never did separated in the beginning. It was my fault. I am to blame."

"Weiss..."

"Ruby," Weiss reached up and placed her hand over hers. She looked intently at Ruby with her watering eyes and shook her head. "I never did stopped. I still like you."

Her heart soared when she heard Weiss's confession. The years of pain, the years of confusion... They slowly but magically lifted away from her heart and from her shoulders. The same feeling she felt as a kid gradually returned — the bubbly warm sensation.

"I never stopped liking you, Weiss."

Face to face in a tree, Ruby slowly leaned in with her eyes closing bit by bit. Weiss had done the same, her heart fluttering like how butterflies flapped their wings.

"Ooo Ruby and Weiss sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

They both paused midway, Ruby suddenly frozen on the spot. Their friend group had somehow found them and couldn't stop their little grins as they watched from below.

"Don't think about it Ruby," Weiss reassured her, her voice still quiet. She brushed the back of her hand against Ruby's cheek to bring her back from the haunting memories.

Weiss pressed their lips together and they shared their first kiss in many years. They ignored the cheering peanut gallery as they were more engrossed with each other.

It wasn't a peck like how they were kids. It sent light shivers down their body. It was incredibly sweet and romantic.

When they pulled apart, Ruby's lips finally creased into a grin under her sealed eyelids. The darkness in her heart was banished, and Weiss's heart flipped as the radiant smile returned once more. They drew closer again and shared a second kiss, one that made up for the lost years they had missed out.

Their lips retracted away and both rested their eyes on each other, staring intently without missing a beat. As Ruby continued to indulge the beautiful blue orbs, she could finally read them.

They both liked kissing in a tree.

* * *

 **Hello everyone (:**

 **I don't do this, but since a lot of my one shots are really based off of random inspirations from my mind or tumblr, what I'm asking for is suggest a prompt. Yes, you read correctly. A prompt. So if you're actually reading this lengthy author note, then this is probably a once in a lifetime opportunity LOL.**

 **Drop it down in the review or PM if you don't feel comfortable. You will be credited if I use it. If you took it off from someone, then please include that so I can credit the source as well.**

 **It can either be an AU (don't be vague. For an example: mythology au. Be specific... like what kind funky creatures or lore), a quote, an 'imagine your OTP...', geeky or tragic situations you encountered in life, something you molded from your imagination but you could never write it down in words — the possibility and the imagination is boundless.**

 **It has to be Whiterose. No exceptions. It can be any genre except for western and poetry. I** _ **will not**_ **write smut (I have written my fair share).**

 **As I expect the demand will be higher than the supply, I will pick probably one or a few prompts that have piqued my interest. It will be a one shot... So definitely more than 2k words will be put down. I will not respond to your prompts unless what you have written is really confusing and needs clarification, or if you have questions that needs to be answered**

 **I know there's a handful of you out there bouncing with wild ideas. So it doesn't hurt to drop something down. I mean... It's practically free. Just know that I'm not a top tier writer as you can see from my postings. I do it cause it's fun and I'm interested in what unique things you guys come up with.**

 **Don't be disheartened if I don't use your idea. It can be serve for my future one-shot fictions. I like to have them sitting in my mind until I suddenly explode with creativity (which is why I take so long to update this ._.)**

 **So I encourage you! Take a step out of your bubble and drop it down!**

 **This is open until I close it in my future author notes.**

 **~ ReticentNinja**


	10. Make War Not Love

**Summary:** **Ruby accidentally discovers Weiss' guilty pleasure.**

* * *

Weiss has a secret that none of her teammates knew about, not even her girlfriend Ruby. She was quite ashamed of it. It was a guilty pleasure she did in secrecy. It was something she indulge in alone, away from everyones' eyes.

If her secret ever made it out to the public, she knew Beacon will be madly buzzing. It wasn't something held high in regards. Even her family would deem it as childish. Like a red hot branding iron, she would be marked as weird. And that was putting it lightly.

In her mind, it would've passed as a crime. But at heart, it was something she needed to satisfy on the daily basis. It couldn't compare to eating a piece of dark chocolate after brushing or compare to binge watching an entire series of soap opera. Her guilty pleasure extended beyond that.

"This is where your journey ends, McEggFace!" Weiss exclaimed in her best high pitch voice. She perfectly nailed it considering she was great at soprano. Weiss waved a plush toy in the air that looked exactly like Ruby as she tried to copy her voice. She had to admit, she did a splendid job on the imitation.

Her girlfriend collected a frightening horde of what she calls action figures. But to Weiss, they're looked nothing but plush toys. They were soft as they were stuffed with cotton. However, Ruby tapped into her inner mechanical craze and tinkered with _every_ single plush toy to turn them into _action_ figures. Interesting enough, each individual had a unique battle mode featuring the original owners.

"The name's Torchwick," Weiss gnarred, her voice instantly reaching deep. She was blessed that her vocal cord could hit pretty much every note. She waved the Roman Torchwick plush toy with her other hand in a threatening manner. "Most _diabolical_ man known on Remnant." She drew the most wicked laugh she could ever possibly make and strutted the toy pompously. "Not McEggFace. Got that memorized Red?"

"In the power of friendship, we shall prevail!" Weiss frantically waved the Ruby plush toy, her voice hitting once again a high note. She was totally getting into character. "Team RWBY will defeat you, Lord Von Baco—"

"For the love of —" Weiss immediately hissed. She tried imitating how annoyed Torchwick would be at her childish remarks. She lifted the cane with a small touch of her finger, the gun now pointing at the plush held by her other hand. "Since you can't get my name right, I'll engrave it on your —"

"Umm..."

Weiss jumped at the sudden voice, her cheeks flushing in hot embarrassment when she knew who it was. She didn't hear the door open since she was too engrossed with the action figures and in her own imaginary world. It wasn't her fault she never experienced this during her childhood days.

"R-Ruby..." Weiss swallowed thickly. She finally looked up to meet her girlfriend in the eyes. As she expected, Ruby was completely dumbfounded at what she saw. Weiss cleared her throat. "You came back from class earlier than I expected."

"Are you —"

"It's not what it looks like," Weiss blurted out to cut her off. But it didn't stop Ruby from continuing her sentence.

"Are you playing with my action figures?"

Weiss quickly hid the plushies behind her back. "What action figures?" She played dumb, hoping Ruby would over look this.

"You know... The things behind your back?" Ruby pointed over her shoulders.

"What's behind my back?" Weiss looked over her own shoulder and just shrugged innocently when pretended to see nothing.

Ruby just blankly stared at her.

Weiss done the same too; she gave blank stares at Ruby.

They shared silence with each other until Ruby broke it.

"Can I join too?"

* * *

"Ruby!" Weiss shrieked and ducked behind the table as a pea size bullet whizzed over her head.

Tables and chairs were overthrown as a makeshift barrier. Many of Blake's books were lined up like a barricade to defend against their continous onslaught. They provided necessary protection considering these plushies packed quite a punch.

They battled across the room using a variety of Ruby's action figures as a necessary tool for war. These plush toys were no joke. Weiss experienced it first hand when Ruby selected a replica of herself.

She fired from the plastic Crescent Rose. Even though Ruby didn't exactly hit the right target, she almost did hit Weiss in the eye. Luckily, it nailed her just a little below the eyebrow. Weiss didn't need another battle scar there. One was sufficient enough.

"Coward!" Ruby shouted across the room, her action figure still standing tall along the edge of the overturned table. "Face your fears!"

"You're the one cowering!" Weiss hissed back. She shrunk again when the bullet flew and dented the wall. Professor Goodwitch was going to kill them but that was the least of her worries. "You're hiding behind the table and blindly firing!"

"Fight me!" Ruby ignored Weiss' commentaries.

Weiss growled and swapped out her plush toy for something that would pack a bigger punch. She wasn't like Ruby who personally knew what each toy was capable of. But she wasn't entirely at a disadvantage considered she had a taste of every toy.

Weiss propped up a Roman Torchwick toy on the table. "Fire in the hole!" She yelled out as she flicked the cane directly at Ruby. One squeeze. That's all it took for her to send a pea size bullet across the room.

As expected, the bullet punctured one of the books protecting Ruby and exploded. Pages flew everywhere and part of the book blew up in flames. Blake was going to be mad considering she just destroyed her filthy porn book. But no matter. Defeating Ruby was more important.

"Gah!" Ruby panicked. "We're under siege!"

Ruby quickly pulled out a Weiss action figure. With a raised rapier equipped with dust, it blasted away the fire before it dangerously spread.

"Take this!" Ruby flicked the rapier once more. Impressively, the toy was capable of mimicking Weiss. It launched a thin toothpick size of an icicle. Despite how tiny it appeared to be, it sliced through the air and dangerously pierced into the wooden table.

"You missed!" Weiss exclaimed arrogantly.

Another toothpick sized icicle shot through the room and pierced Roman in the head and out of Weiss' hands. It shredded a hole between his eye as the plush toy got nailed into the wall like some art exhibit painting.

"Hah! How do you like me now?!" Ruby taunted, her head poking over the table.

Weiss scowled.

She held up a Blake plush toy and fired Gambol Shroud. An extremely long but yet durable cable shot out and its blade hooked around Ruby's plush toy. With one yank, Weiss shredded the head off. The head flew off to the side of the room and bounced across the floor. It sadly rolled in circles before it became still. A part of her internally winced as she technically shredded her own head off, except it was in plush form.

"Nooooo!" Ruby bellowed out when her Weiss action figure no longer had a head. "My precious Weiss!"

"Surrender!" Weiss shouted.

Ruby cried out in sadness when the cotton escaped out of the body. It was fizzing out like a can of shook soda. "Never! I will enact my revenge!"

Immediately, Ruby pulled out a Yang plush toy and Weiss instantly knew to take cover. She hid behind the table as Ruby went on the offense. She fired Ember Celica and multiple bullets hissed in the air.

Splinters from the table flew out when the bullet smashed into the table. Thank goodness it wasn't like a Roman's fiery explosion. If it hypothetically was, the whole table would be scorching in flames. At least Weiss was sure to expect multiple deep holes. If she was lucky, then maybe dents.

"It's over for you!" Ruby fired maniacally. She laughed when the table started to chip away while many of the books had holes in them. Blake would totally be furious.

"In your dreams," Weiss snorted. She retaliated back when she held up a Coco plush doll.

"Oh no..." Ruby whimpered.

"DIE!"

Somehow equipped with multiple pebbles of bullets, Weiss unleashed them all. The machine gun automatically fired bullets in rapid succession. It pelted against the table on the other side of the room as it chipped away Ruby's line of defense, much like Ruby had done to her. Despite how it didn't pack enough punch like the Yang plush toy, Ruby would have a much harder time to counter back.

"You'll never win Ruby!" Weiss drew a short laugh as she watched the table slowly chip into fragments. "Bow down before your queen!"

"Never!" Ruby shouted behind the table. "I still have my ace card!"

Ruby sneakily held up a plush toy Weiss had never seen before on the side of the table.

"Is that...?" Weiss gasped.

"Meet Penny!"

Ruby squeeze the toy and red lasers shot out from its eyes. The beam of light looked similar to the red laser pointers she had seen in lecture. The same one where their professors would point at pictures in front of a class that was half awake.

But no.

It was _absolutely_ not harmless.

The beam of light cleanly sliced through the table and marred their walls with a black singed line. Weiss stared in utter horror at what Ruby had masterfully crafted. Half of her line of defense broke in half thanks to Ruby and her new additional toy.

When Weiss peered over what's left of her table, she could see Ruby smirking as she waved the plush doll in a taunting manner.

Weiss frowned at the haughty smile.

She wasn't planning to go down without a fight.

"Rise everyone and sacrifice yourself!" Weiss summoned a Pyrrha plush doll. It took her awhile to discover what unimaginable things it could possibly do. But once she got a taste of its capabilities, the toy wasn't a joke either.

She waved Pyrrha's sword like how a conductor would.

All at once, every collection of Ruby's action figures rose from the ground. From the missing head stranded at the side of the room to the Penny plush toy within Ruby's grasp, everything was under Weiss' command. Ruby was creative enough to forge some kind of magnetic fabric for each toy. Who knew it would backfire on her.

"Don't do it Weiss..." Ruby shot up from the table and held her hands up, almost on the edge of surrendering. She knew she was going to lose this battle as an army of toys marched to her. It was beginning to look like a cheap horror film. "Don't do it..."

Weiss sat on top of the broken table as she emerged from her hiding, her leg crossed over the other. She smirked as she continued to orchestrate the army. There was no way Ruby can defend now. Weiss can almost taste victory.

"Don't do it," Ruby warned as she backed against the wall. Every toy simultaneously marched towards her, cornering her like a rat.

"Any last words my dear?" Weiss spoke sweetly. So sweet that Ruby could taste the wrath behind every word.

"Love me please?" Ruby meekly pleaded.

Weiss thought about it for a moment and gave a wry laugh.

"No." Weiss then flatly answered.

With one flick of the sword, everything obeyed Weiss. She set the tempo and a horde of plush toys jumped and toppled Ruby as it buried her alive under its soft mess. It was a shame that Weiss didn't know how to tap into every of the toys' power using the Pyrrha action figure. The best she could do was have them dog pile over her. But for the sake of keeping her girlfriend intact, she was blessed that she didn't figure it out.

"Gaaah!" Ruby cried out as she helplessly flailed an arm out through an opening. A swarm of smiling plush toys gobbled her in waves.

Weiss watched in amusement.

"My creations!" Ruby blubbed out. "Why have you foresaken me?!"

Despite much of Ruby's outcry, the girl startled giggling as she popped out of the horde. Even though every single one of them were equipped with deadly weapons, they weren't exactly heavy enough to keep her down.

 _"What. The. Hell."_

Ruby and Weiss turned to Blake who was fuming at the front of the door. She wasn't mad... She was _really_ mad. Books that were worth hundreds of lien were torn up as they were sacrificed in their war. The room was in a horrible mess.

"Blake, we can explain!" They both squeaked simultaneously.

Blake stomped towards Weiss and snatched the Pyrrha plush toy out of her hands.

"You better start running."

At once, Blake performed what Weiss had done earlier. The hordes of plush toys rose under her command, but unlike Weiss, Blake was strangely proficient enough to tap each and every individual toys' weapon.

She was the new conductor.

And she will avenge her books.

* * *

 **Prompt given by Karmisa!**

 **Imagine your OTP:**  
 **Person A: This is where your journey ends, McEggFace!**  
 **Person A (in a higher pitch): Never, the power of friendship shall prevail! I will defeat you, Lord Von Baco-**  
 **Person B *walking into the room*: Are you playing with my action figures?**  
 **Person A: ...**  
 **Person B: ...**  
 **Person B: Can I join you?**

 **I tweaked a bit of it.**

 **I'm really happy with what people had submitted. It's literally what I think about when I sit and do my mundane lab work as I ponder over them.**

 **I still** **accept** **prompts. This is probably your last chance. When I post the next chapter (whenever that will be), I will close it.**

 **Like always, reviews are appreciated!**


	11. How I Met Your Mother

**Summary: Ruby and Weiss tells their daughter intricate tales of how they met.**

 ***It's a storyception.**

* * *

"Mom, how did you meet mother?"

A clear, childlike voice broke through the clamor coming from the television. Ruby and Weiss simultaneously glanced at their teenage daughter, Rosa. They were sitting on the couch together when she randomly sprung the question.

Ruby lowered the volume and shifted in her seat, her cushion sinking more towards one side than the other when she faced Rosa.

"Why do you ask?"

"My friends and I at school were sharing how our parents met. Even though we all know I'm adopted... They still wondered how you two met. I couldn't really give a proper answer because —" Rosa just ended it with a shrug as she honestly never knew how her adoptive parents met.

"Well," Weiss started off. She had also turned to face their daughter considering Ruby and herself sat at the opposite ends of the couch. "We were —"

"Wait!" Ruby swiftly cut her off. "I want to tell her." She gave her wife a toothy grin.

Weiss held up her hands up, surrendering and giving Ruby permission and rights. She just leaned back into the corner of the couch and waited for her wife to tell their tale.

"You're both more than welcome to share the story," Rosa mumbled.

"Don't mumble honey," Weiss chided. "Always speak up."

"Yes mother," Rosa dragged out a long sigh as it was probably the thousandth time her mother nagged her for it. She was a stickler.

"It was actually pretty cool how we met," Ruby tore a mischievous smile. Weiss raised an eyebrow because to her memory, it wasn't _that_ cool. They were childhood sweethearts.

Rosa fidgeted on the couch, growing more excited with anticipation.

"This is how it went."

* * *

It was night and Ruby wheezed heavily. Despite how she finally got the taste of fresh air, she was tired from constantly running. Her legs were sore and her muscles were feeling a little tight. She had been running for hours and it wasn't any better when the cold air nipped and picked at her skin.

She ran with a worn out black tank top. It would've been a better choice to wear the tacky colored jacket that she had tied around her waist, but she hated how she looked in it. Orange did not suit her.

Ruby raced down the streets and hid underneath the darkness in the alleyway. As she laid low, multiple beams of light unknowingly passed by her. Loud sirens boomed but eventually waned when they lost sight of her. They drove too far off into the distance.

Cautiously, Ruby made her way into a dinky bar on the other side of town. Even though it wasn't the most optimal place to hide, it was the best option she had. She knew the people there and she knew no one would dare come anywhere near to that dangerous part of town.

When Ruby did arrive, she pulled the door open with a smile shining on her face. It had been awhile since she last came to the bar. Nothing changed as it looked the same as always. A television sat at the top corner of the place, tasteless music poured into the room in a low beat, and customers sat and drank to their heart's content.

As she strode in to greet an old friend who bartend, she recognized two annoying individuals pestering a young lady. By the look on the woman's face, she seemed she wanted to be left alone so she can enjoy what looks like the drink Red Like Roses.

"Are they bothering you Miss?" Ruby approached the two men and tightly gripped their shoulders.

Ruby watched how the woman's eyes glanced at the tattoo on her arm and the orange uniform she had going on. To be fair, Ruby couldn't blame her if she was judging her outfit.

She literally came out of prison.

* * *

"You're lying," Rosa flatly interrupted her mom.

"What do you mean?" Ruby couldn't help but grin at the story she told.

"First of all," Rosa began. "You don't have a tribal tattoo on your biceps. Second, I know for sure you're not some wanted criminal. And third, really...? Prison?"

"Okay, I _may_ have _over exaggerated_ the story by a bit," her mom confessed with a snicker.

"A bit?" Rosa deadpanned. She wasn't a young child. Sure she was in high school but she wasn't that gullible to believe such a story.

"Maybe more..."

"Since mom won't tell me the story..." Rosa turned to her other trusted parent for answers. She gave a pleading look to her mother, hoping she wouldn't pull her leg

"Okay..." Weiss relented with a half smile to Ruby's absurd story. Though, that half-smile soon contorted into an impish expression. "Here is what actually happened."

* * *

Weiss blushed _heavily_ when she stood naked in the shower in the early morning. Out of habit, she sang while she showered. But she never expected her apartment walls to be thin until her neighbor sang with her.

She felt embarrassed. The lyrics she sang was far from a love song or a happy tune. It wasn't suited for children since the whole context was about sex.

But overlooking the vulgarity, her neighbor did have a beautiful voice. She threw it on a whole new level as she sang it in her own way. Despite how it was different, it was perfect. She had that rasping tone that Weiss loved. It was too good that even Weiss could've came right there.

"Um..."

Was only thing that Weiss could vocalize. Her voice croaked but she blamed it on the steamy shower for messing with her speech.

However, Weiss sighed when she heard a rusted squeak from the other side of the wall and then silence. Her neighbor probably fled out of sheer embarrassment. Weiss was hoping to strike a better impression considering how she just recently moved here. But that option was probably out the window.

Weiss climbed out of the shower and let out another heavy sigh as she sat on her bed. Her mind debated whether or not to leave soon or much later. She needed to walk to work but running into her neighbor right now would probably be awkward. Weiss reconsidered her options and decided on the latter.

She patiently waited to hear the sound of a closing door before she left. It wasn't too far of a walk but it was quite the distance. When she took off and reached her destination, she pulled open the door despite how it said 'closed.'

"Excuse me," Weiss said politely as she looked around. She noticed two women staring back at her when she strode in.

"Hi! You must be Weiss!" The blond woman extended her hand as a form of greeting and Weiss took it.

"Yes, I am."

"Great!" She shot a thumb over her shoulder. "That's my sister, Ruby. She also works here by the way."

"Hey," Ruby smiled and shortly waved at her.

Ruby had stared at her for awhile, probably judging her capabilities. It was expected considering she was a new hire. A woman by the name of Yang had hired her to sing at a bar but she had heard many great tales about how there was another singer that graduated from a prestigious music school

* * *

"No," Rosa said with a straight face. "Auntie Yang does not own a bar."

"How would you know what Yang did back in the days," Weiss retorted. "I'm sure she didn't tell you her entire life story. She could've been in prison for all we know."

"Because I know mom _can't_ sing," Rosa replied dryly. Her face said that she wasn't convinced at all with the story. "Have you even heard mom sing? She would've flunked out of music school."

"Hm... Good point." Weiss nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey!" Ruby exclaimed. "I am a fantastic singer." She then waved a finger at her daughter. "I changed your diapers and sang nursery songs to you young lady."

"And your singing sounds like mother with a horrific cold," she wittily remarked.

Ruby exaggerated a dramatic gasp in offense. "You know..." She raised an eyebrow towards Weiss. "She learned this all from you. I remember how she used to be all cute. She would always chase me around the house for attention. Now, she's an... _Adolescent_."

"I'm a fantastic mother," Weiss flashed a smile. She proudly patted Rosa on the head in which her daughter leaned in and accepted.

"So... Am I going to know the actual story?"

"Fine," Ruby droned out.

With that devilish smile on her mom's face, Rosa knew she had every right to be skeptical.

* * *

Ruby strode down the streets in her gaudy reaper outfit. There were a bunch of clashing noises echoing around and about, but she ignored them all. She wasn't interested to watch who was fighting. Preferably, she would rather handle things in a nonviolent manner if that was an option.

As Ruby continued to search for fresh souls, she came across someone leaning against a building bleeding excessively. She noticed the woman's hand went to apply pressure against the wound but it didn't do much good.

"Are you okay?" Ruby quickly raced to her side. She noticed how majestic the woman looked — the opposite of her kind.

 _"Great."_ By the tone of the woman's voice, she seemed rather displeased upon Ruby's presence. "Out of all the people I have to meet."

"Just because we're different doesn't mean we need to be at each other's throat," Ruby frowned as she tore a piece of fabric from her cloak.

"What are you doing?" The woman narrowed her eyes at her.

"Bandaging you up!" Her soft lips stretched into a lopsided smile when she knelt down to the woman's level.

"No I don't need your help!" She growled.

"Oh shush woman. Don't be stubborn." Ruby forced the hand to the side and Weiss hissed at the pain. She winced but couldn't put up a fight as she was already fatigued.

Ruby carefully wrapped the fabric around the woman's waist to keep her from bleeding to death.

"It's Weiss..." She said. "Not woman."

"Nice to meet you Weiss. I'm Ruby." The smile on her face did not shy away as it grew wider. It was unexpectedly warm. "There. You should be better. It might not be much but that should slow the bleeding."

"Thank you," Weiss mumbled out.

Ruby paused and stared right at her, her eyes showing signs on concern.

"What?" Weiss asked straight out.

"Will you be okay?" Her voice came out soft.

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be okay."

Ruby cocked her head again, unconvinced but she brushed the thought aside. If Weiss said she would be okay, then she should trust her.

"Why did you help me?" Weiss questioned skeptically. "Are you planning to hold it against me?"

"I just want to that's all," Ruby shrugged. "No strings attached. Maybe we can be friends if you can get passed the whole Grim Reaper and the Angel thing." Her hand rolled in circles to emphasize that their difference in kind and title held no meaning to her. "Well... I should go now before someone sees me. Stay safe Weiss!"

* * *

"Really? This story is just as absurd as the first one!" Rosa exclaimed in exasperation, her expression wrinkled in disbelief.

"I think it'll make a really great story," Ruby adamantly defended. "Don't you think so Weiss?"

"I have to agree with your mom on this one," Weiss admitted. "It does sound like a lovely story despite how far fetch it may be."

"Angels... Grim reaper... At least make it more believable," Rosa pouted. "I thought it was some kind of Halloween story, but then it just got _weirder_. I swear you guys are never going to tell me."

"Oh honey," Weiss stroke her cheek. "We'll tell you."

Rosa pulled her face away. Her mother was coddling her. She was too grown up and mature to be coddled despite only being a teenager. "Yeah... You mean tell me _eventually_ ," she corrected her.

"Want to hear it?" Weiss offered a smile.

"I'll bite."

* * *

Weiss blinked as she stared dumbly at her surroundings.

For some strange reason, she was out in a park. She didn't remember leaving school. Everything felt surreal to her.

A dog ran up to her and barked excitedly.

It demanded for attention and for that frisbee in her hands. Weiss had no idea how the disc ended up within her grasps. But minor details, she was living the dreams! She always wanted a dog. They were cute. They were fluffy. They were adorable. They were affectionate.

Weiss then blinked and her dream shattered. The dog was no longer there and she blankly stared at her students.

She had no idea what just happened.

* * *

"Yeah... No," Rosa rolled her eyes. "This story is a sham too. You were never a school teacher."

"I think if your mother was a school teacher, she would've gave you detention," Ruby chuckled.

"I'm a good student," Rosa humphed. "Mother would never."

"I would to keep all those boys away," Weiss quirked a brow. "Don't think I didn't noticed when I pick you up from school. They swarm around you like _flies_."

"M-Mother!" Rosa flustered.

"Maybe I should invest in those salt gun shooters," Ruby hummed contemplatively. "It'll keep them away. Maybe put them down for good."

"M-Mom!"

"Honey I'm only kidding," Ruby laughed. "I'm not _that_ overprotective."

"I am," Weiss confessed while maintaining a dead serious expression.

Rosa shrunk into the couch.

"If a boy dares to hurt you, I will tear his head off."

She shrunk further at her mother's declaration. "Really?" She squeaked and turned to her mom for her input.

"I'd just punch them," Ruby just nonchalantly shrugged. "I've done it before."

"Seriously?" Rosa squeaked much higher than the previous and turned to her mother for confirmation.

"She actually did," Weiss vouched for her, also shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Can we... Can we just get back to the story?" Rosa muttered quietly, a bit horrified that her parents were more than a tad protective. She folded her arms and slid down into the couch, imitating a pout that Ruby could only possibly do.

"We're childhood sweethearts," Ruby finally admitted when she couldn't say no to that face.

"Really?" Rosa lit up when she was starting to get the story she looked for. She turned to mother to see whether or not mom was lying, but mother just casually nodded.

"We met when we were kids."

* * *

Ruby was happily digging into the sand to get to the other side of the world. She was curious to see what lied on the opposite side and was determined to do so. She had a feeling she was getting closer and closer despite only shoveling a few inches deep.

In the middle of her endeavor, she noticed a girl fidgeting at the corner of her eyes. The little girl watched her idly and quietly while tugging the edge of her dress.

"Want to dig too?" Ruby beamed happily as she offered her shovel. She needed another companion to help her dig. One person wasn't cutting it.

The girl meekly nodded. She plopped to the side and took the shovel from Ruby's hand.

"I'm Ruby!" She gave a toothy grin. She patiently waited for the shy girl to introduce herself.

"Weiss..." The girl murmured.

Weiss began to dig but at a much slower pace than Ruby had been doing.

"Want to be my friend?"

Weiss timidly glimpsed up. "Friend...?"

Ruby had never stopped smiling. "Yeah! We can be friends!"

"Mm," Weiss didn't put much thought into it when she decided. "Okay!"

They dug together in silence but enjoyed each other's company.

"You think this is good enough?" Ruby studied the hole they dug together. It wasn't _that_ deep. But it was deep enough to give someone a sprain ankle if they stepped in it.

"For what?" Weiss asked, confused what Ruby was trying to get at.

"To jump to the other side of the world silly!"

Weiss had a blank look on her face. "I don't think so..."

"It's worth a try!" It didn't deter Ruby. She grabbed Weiss' hand and tugged her into the hole.

They ended up in Narnia.

* * *

"And... I'm done." Rosa just got up from the couch and started to walk out of the living room.

"But we're just getting to the best part!" Ruby whined.

"Nope!" It did little to convince Rosa.

"I was going to tell you how we battled monsters and how I rescued Weiss in the end."

"There's no such thing as Narnia!" Her daughter shouted.

Ruby and Weiss giggled as they watched their daughter stomp away to her own room. Weiss scooted across the couch and leaned into Ruby, the latter throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"You think we teased her too much?" Weiss hummed, her head shifting so she can look into her wife's eyes.

"Nah," Ruby sniffed. She nuzzled her chin on top of Weiss' head and pulled her closer into her arms. They adjusted their position, Weiss now leaning back between Ruby's legs as they laid horizontally on the couch. "We'll tell her eventually."

"We did technically told her part of it." Weiss shifted to get more comfortable. "It wasn't a lie that we knew each other since we were children."

Ruby started playing with her hair, her cheek now nuzzling down her neck. Pleased with Ruby's affection, Weiss tilted her head and offered more of her neck. Her wife happily accepted; she planted a loving kiss and trailed it to her cheek before meeting her lips.

"Get a room you two!"

The two briefly pulled apart when they heard their daughter shouting from her room. Even though Rosa wasn't physically present to witness their romance, she could still hear them. They shared a quiet laugh together. Sometimes they love to embarrass their daughter.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her," Ruby reconsidered. Her hand pulled the platinum hair to one side and she reached for the silver chain around Weiss' neck.

"Why?" Weiss felt the chain move from a single touch and she silently smiled.

She watched Ruby pull out the small trinket hidden underneath her shirt. It still retained its old color as it was partially rubbed from the past. It was a little worn out as they aged with it but Ruby still admired the small apple shaped pendant.

"Cause I know it'll bug her."

"Oh that's a little too cruel," Weiss stifled a chuckle. "Do you remember how we met? We were neighbors. When my parents saw you, they immediately jumped on the idea of play dates. Eventually, you had to move away."

Ruby pulled the pendant to her lips and kissed it. It was the same chain that bound them together over a promise.

"Pfft. Like I'd ever forget."

* * *

 **Did you guys see that coming? This popped in my head when I was in the middle of writing someone's prompt.**

 **If Weiss and Ruby ever have children in my stories, Blanc is used in the RWBY universe and Rosa is used for modern AU.**

 **To actually understand and maybe even grab a little chuckle the entirety of this story, you pretty much need to read the rest of the chapters in A Meadow of White Roses (Hence storyception!). But this mainly goes back to chapter 5. Seeing that the ending did little to heal your masochistic hearts, I figure it'll be nice to put a happy ending to it.**

 **Prompt suggestion now closed.**

 **As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	12. Beyond That Glitters

**Summary:** **Ruby protects, she attacks, but most importantly, Weiss stayed back.**

* * *

Dragons were often greedy creatures.

Ingrained in their mind and soul, they were rooted in protecting the most sacred items. They kept it for themselves, hoarding the most precious of all, and kept it hidden from any human contact.

From guarding a variety of valuable treasures to stashing giant mountains of gold, they did it for the sake of doing so.

No one knew why, but it did not deter the bravest knights nor the strongest adventurers from getting their hands on it.

Whether it be for wealth or for a title of honor, men and women alike sacrificed their own lives. Some were lucky as they struck rich. Others were unfortunate as they were buried beneath the ground in front of their grieving friends and families.

But there was one dragon that was unlike the others. Rather than stealing and guarding tangible treasures that could purchase an entire village, this dragon barged into an impenetrable castle and stole a princess like a glorified thief.

News spread like a wildfire of how the princess of Atlas was kidnapped by a red dragon, the rarest and most dangerous dragon of them all. No civilian could miss a giant red lizard sailing through the sky. Its one-of-a-kind, blood-red scales were hard to miss considering it could have been spotted miles away.

Unfortunately, the kingdom was not prepared in defending against a dragon. The likelihood of these ancient creatures ambushing large cities was less than a percent at best.

But this was a first.

Now, the damage had been done.

King Jacque Schnee was robbed of his most precious treasure, Weiss Schnee, his only daughter. Sadden and furious, he made an announcement that tempted every valiant warrior across the world.

If anyone could slay the dragon and bring his daughter back unharmed, not only will he or she be awarded with a vault filled with gold but also his daughter's hand in marriage.

This caused an uproar all over the kingdoms.

Princess Weiss was famed for her beauty and known for her intellectualism. Her charm captured the hearts of her people and her gracefulness was like no other. Her laughs were gentle and captivated many. Her ethereal voice trumped musical entertainers. Both rich in beauty and personality, no one could ignore such reward.

Royalties dispatched their strongest champions hoping to marry off their eldest son. Brave fighters born as peasants journeyed far away from home hoping to bring back wealth and a beautiful wife.

And thus, the battle for the princess had begun.

"Unhand me you fiend!" Weiss screeched at the top of her lungs as she soared thousands of feet above the ground.

Not too long ago, she lived a peaceful life in the castle with everything handed to her. Now, she was trapped in the merciless clutches of the dragon. Loosely bound in its grasp, she held onto whatever she could find. But nothing made her feel secure as the dragon's scales were surprisingly smooth. Fearing that she might fall to her demise, Weiss did not dare to thrash too much.

"Put me down!"

Her melodious voice eventually tuned into a screechy croak when her screaming left her throat dry. Tears welled in her blue eyes from the constant whipping of the wind. With the speed they were going at, the wind lashed at her face in torrents and bleared her vision.

She didn't know how far the dragon took her, but through the blurriness, they at least passed through miles of grassy terrains and mountain tops.

Her terrified shrieks left her blood cold and she braced herself. But after moments of stifling fear, the obnoxious wind stopped lashing for whatever reason.

Instead, the current lazily touched her skin and tousled her platinum hair like an autumn's breeze. Cool and crisp, the air didn't feel similar to Atlas; it was gentle like a mother caring for its young.

Confused, Weiss peeked through the small crack between her eyelids and widened her eyes.

Everything surrounding her gradually dulled, her center of attention now focused of what's in front of her. Every fear that she felt earlier suddenly vanished. There was no trace of it to be found, but rather, the feeling of awe.

Streaks of brilliant color painted over the horizon, giving her the most breathtaking view she had ever seen. Broken clouds hailed the sky, spreading far and wide like it had no end. Plateau of green lands ran for miles. Not a single town in sight from above, but that made the scenery even better.

Weiss marveled at the spectacle. She had never seen a view so beautiful. Even high up in the castle of Atlas, she could never get an aesthetic day view like this.

Weiss sharply gasped and got a hold of herself.

For a long moment, she had forgotten how and why she was in the air in the first place. The dragon suddenly reduced it speed, its outstretched wings beating once every few seconds. When it descended to the floor, the ground shook when its four toed claws dug into the malleable dirt.

The dragon loosened its grip and safely returned Weiss back to solid ground. And once again, the princess froze in fear when the dragon loomed over her.

It was large up close. Very, very large.

Face to face, Weiss tensed up as she stared into the dragon's vertically slitted silver eyes.

The dragon responded with a tilt of its head, looking vacantly back at her. Weiss didn't have the nerve to make the first move. But when she saw the dragon suddenly shifting in its feet, she naturally responded with a shriek.

Expecting an aggressive attack that would shred her apart, Weiss squeezed her eyes shut and recoiled. She anticipated pain and blood spilling out from her body.

However, nothing came.

She felt a strong nudge from the dragon's head instead.

Weiss fell backwards from the strong push, her bangs fanning over her eyes when she landed on her behind. Puzzled, she cracked open an eye to get a sense of why she wasn't torn into pieces.

But when she did, she instantly regretted it.

Her and the dragon were inches apart, closer than ever before.

Weiss stared back speechlessly, while the dragon gauged her reaction. She tried to even her breathing by taking long, deep breaths, but it didn't work when her breath sharply hitched. The dragon interestingly moved forward and its head nudged at her again.

But rather than squashing her down with its weight, there was less force in this one. Weiss flinched, partly conflicted of why there were happier whines coming from the dragon.

"W-What are y-you doing?" Weiss found the courage to ask.

She expected the creature to be feral like a blood-thirsty demon. But this… This was beyond her expectations!

The dragon pulled its head back and tilted it again. It made a single noise, not exactly a terrifying roar or a whine, but more so a soft grunt.

"Y-you can understand me?"

The dragon grunted again.

"Seriously?" Weiss unhinged her jaw.

There was another grunt and an actual nod from the head.

"I must be going crazy," Weiss' face twitched when she knew the dragon was trying to communicate with her.

She collapsed back onto the ground, her arms and legs sprawled backwards. She was definitely out of energy, though she was even more confused with the mysterious dragon's behavior.

There was a battle of emotions inside her chest, and she couldn't decide which side to choose.

Weiss' few minutes of rest ended quickly when the dragon tried rolling her onto her stomach. With its tip of its snout, it kept nudging her on the side like an impatient child. She tried pushing it away, but the dragon was very insistent.

"Okay! Okay!" Weiss cried out in surrender. "I believe you! Just… Give me a moment to absorb this!"

Not surprisingly to Weiss, the dragon understood.

It halted its incessant nudges and sat onto the ground. But that only lasted for so long. With an energy that was on par with a sugar high child, the dragon could no sit still like Weiss.

Weiss watched the dragon circled around her like a feline cat before retreating to the top of the hill beyond yonder. It patiently waited at the top, but Weiss knew the dragon wanted her to follow. It had that look in its face, its silver expressive eyes said it all.

Exhaling out a sigh, Weiss pulled up onto her feet and decided to go along with the dragon silent request. She climbed the grassy hill, her breaths coming out in short pants.

Weiss cursed to herself.

The life inside the castle did not prepare her to make short, inclined hikes. For a princess, exercise was mostly nonexistent.

By the time she successfully climbed the top, Weiss stood in daze when something emerge within sight.

"Castle of Beacon…" She whispered, understanding what the dragon wanted to show her. Her head spun around when she made a connection. "Do you live here?"

The dragon grunted out, and as crazy as it may sound, Weiss understood what it said.

The Castle of Beacon was a tale passed down for generations. No kingdom hadn't heard of the Castle of Beacon. As its name implies, it was a sanctuary — a sanctuary to those who just wanted to live in peace and in harmony. But throughout history, the castle was more known for its failures than success.

Unable to maintain its upkeep and protect itself from invaders, the castle fell and now lied in shambles. Hidden and forgotten in a distant memory, nobody bothered to restore the castle to its beautiful splendor.

Before Weiss could even think about taking a step forward, the dragon daintily bit the collar of her dress and tossed her onto its back. Weiss bellowed out a frightened shriek in the air, but her mind raced to find some security once she landed on its spine.

"W-What are y-you d-doing now?!" She asked shakily.

Something inside Weiss died when it clicked.

"No." Weiss then shook her head rapidly. "No no no no! Don't you dare!"

She was not mentally and physically prepared for aerial flights.

However, the dragon dared.

The princess screamed at the top of her lungs when the dragon took off from its feet and flew down to the castle. The wind lashed at her again, pulling her skin and her hair back. Her body trembled and her stomach dropped when the dragon dived straight down. Her blood rushed in her veins from the adrenaline, and for once, she let out a single laugh in the midst of her screams.

Weiss had never experienced the outside world like this.

For her own protection, her father kept her out of harm's way. She couldn't leave the castle if she wanted to. The furthest she had ever travelled out was to the boundaries of the castle's gardens.

Once the dragon galloped to a stop on the castle's courtyard, the princess slid down from its backside and landed with an unbalanced wobble. She glanced backwards at the dragon after she found her footing. The dragon glanced back to her curiously before scampering somewhere adjacent.

Deeming the dragon as harmless for now, Weiss let it wander from her sight. Her attention drew to the abandoned castle and she inspected it out of historical interest.

Most of its steadfast walls were beaten and worn down. Its stones had deteriorated. What was once uniform grey now turned into a rusted color stained with an overgrowth of moss. Broken hilts laid along the crevice of the walls, their owners long gone as well. They either withered away as dust or left for the rapid dogs to bury.

Weiss reached over to the uneven wall and ran a hand against it. Beneath her skin, she felt the rugged scars, the deep pits, and its long history. The longer she felt the cold stone, the more she got lost in her own question.

How could this dragon call this home?

Suddenly, the dragon snorted like a bull and pulled Weiss from her thoughts.

Weiss turned around and caught something twinkling in the dragon's eyes. It stared at her while it stood next to what looked to be a worn out siege weapon. The dragon grunted, but Weiss just scowled back.

"What?" Weiss asked, unsure of what the dragon requested this time.

The dragon grunted another time, its eyes darting between the ballista and her.

"You want me to fire that thing?" Weiss guessed, her eyebrow raised for some time.

The dragon got onto its hind legs, and Weiss could tell that was a big yes.

Dragging out a sigh, Weiss couldn't tell if this was a dreaded monster that everyone feared or a deadly domestic pet. Regardless, Weiss reluctantly listened and slipped behind it. She hummed and tried searching around, her hands getting very acquainted with the artillery. When she yanked something that she had guessed was a lever, a large projectile launched in the air.

Weiss fell backwards with a yelp. But scrambling onto her elbows, she watched the dragon joyfully chase after it.

It was like a dog playing fetch. Or rather, a very large dog fetching for a very large stick that's meant for invasion.

She cracked a sliver of a smile, amused with the dragon's behavior.

The dragon returned with the bolt thrower in its jaws. It dropped the projectile to the floor with a thud and laid down onto its stomach. With its head leveled to Weiss' height, it patiently waited for the next throw.

Weiss rose up to her two feet. Instead of giving what the dragon desired, she held her breath and reluctantly extended out her hand.

The dragon did not move and watched her with interest again.

The hand crept shakily in front of its eyes, but after a few inches, it did not budge any further. It lacked courage. It lacked faith. Giving it the final push, the dragon shut its eyes and leaned in for the touch.

Weiss flinched when her fingertips brushed over the rough but yet indescribable smooth scales. The dragon felt warm and the rumbling pleasure she felt beneath her fingertips encouraged her to resume.

"You're docile, aren't you?" The princess questioned softly as she came to an understanding. She shifted from fingertips to her palms and continued smoothing over its scales.

The dragon gazed into her with its honest eyes and breathed out through its nostrils. From that, Weiss understood. It eased her heartbeat and the fear inside of her was overcome.

"You're not like what everyone describe you as."

Everything she had learned about the dragon proved to be wrong.

It didn't go on a terrifying rampage like the stories had said. It wasn't wild like her royal guards rambled about. Certainly it barged into the castle, but Weiss quickly assumed there must have been a reason for it.

Now that she got a glimpse of the dragon's nature, she dismissed every rumor and every story she had heard.

"You are more than what meets the eye," she softly patted at its scales. There was resistance considering how thick they were.

"I feel like a name would be appropriate for you," Weiss murmured.

The dragon perked up, and Weiss took it as a sign of approval. Her eyes glossed over its deep colored scales. When she patted the dragon, it was tougher than any metal owned in Atlas.

Altogether, it simply reminded her of a cardinal gemstone.

"Ruby," Weiss breathed.

Across the dragon's eye, there was a dash of liking towards it.

"Fitting right?" The princess' lips spread into a smile, trying to conceal her delight.

The dragon rumbled again, pleased with how the name sounds to its ears.

"Ruby," Weiss said its name again. The dragon lifted its head and pulled away from the princess' pets in recognition of the name. "Is it just you here?"

Weiss' eyes cut through the distance and took a look around. But as abandoned the castle was once left, it still remained empty. There was no other stray beasts in sight. Just what was left of the castle, piles of cobblestones, and untamed nature wildly flourishing.

Ruby exhaled a breath, and Weiss took it as another yes.

Ruby did nothing. It laid and watched the princess lazily stroll around.

"The flowers here are much nicer than the garden at the castle," Weiss admitted, speaking one sidedly with the dragon. She knew the dragon could barely communicate, but she also knew it understood her language quite well. "While it's a bit unruly here and there, it's nice to see nature in its glory without a man's touch."

Ruby just tilted its head and stayed silent to Weiss' comments.

The princess then sighed.

"So now that I'm here… What now?"

Ruby scrambled back onto all fours and bounded over a pile of rubbles. A thick cloud of dust puffed out when the dragon crushed the rocks with its entire body.

Weiss coughed and swatted the dust forming clouds with a hand.

"You —" The princess coughed and tried again in a flatter tone. "You're in a playful mood."

The noise the dragon made had accentuated, a mix of some sort of reptilian purr. At this point, Weiss could've been a dragon whisperer.

"Okay first," Weiss cleared her throat, getting the itty bitty grains out. "We need to get food. At least, I do."

She looked around again, but nothing in sight seemed to be adequate for her taste. If she wasn't going to die by the dragon's claws, then perhaps she might die through starvation.

Ruby grunted out again and stood back up. Like a bathed dog, it shook off the remaining pebbles on its wing. Weiss curled her lips into a frown when Ruby laid back onto its stomach.

"What?" Weiss tried to get an understanding.

Ruby flicked its head.

"No," Weiss responded dryly. She knew what the dragon was telling her to do. "We are not flying again."

Ruby snorted.

Cheek turned the other way, Weiss crossed her arms.

"No."

Ruby stared vacantly at her. Its powerful jaws unhinged, prepared to pluck Weiss off the ground and throw her onto its back again.

"Okay okay!" Weiss shot her hands up in surrender.

She was terrified. Somersaulting in the air and plopping onto the dragon's spine was the last thing she wanted to experience again.

Grumbling, Weiss tried to hop onto the dragon's back.

After a few attempts of climbing its scales, she successfully sat along its spine. If her people got an ear of what she had done, they wouldn't believe her. A thought of a human, let alone a princess, riding a dragon was certainly preposterous.

"Okay," Weiss took a deep breath. Her hand gripped onto some loose frills on Ruby's neck. "I'm ready."

Ruby flapped its wings and pushed off from the ground. Weiss held tightly onto the dragon's back, fear slightly taking over, but yet, she was slowly getting accustomed to it.

They did not fly too far from the Castle of Beacon. Perhaps a mile or two out from it.

They entered a forest that wasn't terribly dense. When Ruby descended from its flight, Weiss gaped down below. There was a river flowing between the two sides, and the princess got an idea what the dragon wanted her to do.

"You want me to fish for food?" Weiss asked Ruby incredulously.

She climbed down the dragon's back with a bit more grace than before. When she drew closer to the river, her reflection casted back under the pale light.

Weiss hesitated.

"Not to burst your bubble or anything…" Weiss peered into the river. She could make out dark shadows swimming below the water line but above the rocks. "I don't know how to catch a fish."

Ruby just watched her, and Weiss relented with a sigh.

Everything was handed down to her with a silver platter in the castle. But even so, how hard could fishing be?

Weiss rolled up her loose sleeves, determined to catch her meal of the day. She followed one of the dark shadows with her eyes and tried to make out a pattern. With her bare hands, she swooped down to grab hold of one.

She missed, obviously.

Ruby snorted in amusement.

"Laugh it up," Weiss muttered, her cheeks flaring red from humiliation. "You think you can do better?" She mocked back at the dragon. "Why don't you give a shot O' Mighty One."

Ruby accepted the challenge and drew closer to the water bank. With its powerful legs, it stood tall — taller than some of these trees. When Weiss gave it another thought, she finally realized that having a large dragon fish in some dinky river wasn't exactly the smartest idea ever.

"Wait Ruby," Weiss opened her mouth.

But it was too late.

With its claws, Ruby swatted at the water to grab hold of a fish. Rather than grabbing a meal, the dragon splashed torrents of water, most of it splattering onto Weiss.

Weiss stood in her wet clothes, her frown dipping deeper than the depths of the river.

"You know," Weiss grumbled aloud. She whipped the wet strands away from her face when she tossed her hair back. "This would pan out better if you were at least normal size."

Although the princess tried to squeeze out as much water from her clothes, she paused when she heard an unusual voice.

 _[[ As you wish, human. ]]_

Eyes widening, Weiss snapped up.

The princess watched as a cloud of whirlwind encircled the Ruby. Surrounded with a spiral of powerful wind, the dragon's form shrunk until she was the perfect human size. She was young and fair. She didn't look anything different than the other civilians except for the small horns sticking on top of her head.

Weiss' knees gave away and she collapsed down, her shaking hands leveled up when she pointed.

"Y-You're human!" Weiss stuttered in shock. "And you talked! And — And — You're female?!"

She got a good look of the humanoid dragon in all her glory, and her cheeks flared up. She immediately covered her eyes when Ruby stood stark naked.

"You humans are silly," Ruby cocked her head and wondered why Weiss was so surprised. With her hands on her bare hips, she proudly strutted her very exposed chest. "We are powerful entities, so of course we can speak."

"W-Why didn't you do that sooner?!" Weiss cried out, embarrassed. She still shielded her eyes from Ruby's indecency.

"I choose not to speak, human." Ruby casually shrugged. "It also takes too much energy to take on this form."

"Can you please put some clothes on?" Weiss meekly implored. "And it's Weiss. Not human."

Ruby scoured around. It was just them in the forest. "There are no clothes conveniently laying around, Weiss."

Weiss groaned softly and finally unveiled her eyes after she heard a shallow splash. Along with the sound, Ruby was no longer in sight.

"Ruby?" Weiss called out hesitantly.

To the sound of her name, Ruby immediately emerged out of the water with food trying to escape from her grasp.

"I caught fish!" Ruby exclaimed proudly.

Her assets displayed freely when she held the fish like a champion. They were bigger than the princess' and more perky. Anything below the waist was covered by the water. Thankfully.

But even then, Weiss had trouble shielding her eyes.

* * *

Weiss managed to grow accustomed to Ruby's naked splendor despite how much she did not want to. The moon chased out the sun, and night time fell.

Ruby returned back into her dragon form and curled by Weiss' side near the fire.

With food in her stomach, the princess watched the fire crackle.

Everything felt so surreal. Yesterday, she slept on a mattress suited for a queen. Now today, she was going to sleep on the floor for the first time.

"So why me?" Weiss suddenly brought up the question.

Ruby peeled one eye open and gave a simple answer.

 _[[ Dragons protect treasures. ]]_

"Treasures?" Weiss murmured. The wood split in the campfire and the flames danced.

 _[[ You are my treasure. The greatest riches in the world cannot even compare. You are a rare flower. Warmer than any pile of gold, kinder than any living creature in this world, more beautiful than any precious metals and jewelry guarded by dragons, you are my treasure. ]]_

"T-That's absurd," Weiss blushed at the dragon's flattery. She pulled her legs close to her chest and buried her chin on top of her knee. "You could have taken anyone. Not necessarily me. There are plenty of fair maidens out there who are similar."

Ruby snorted.

"You're dodging it," Weiss huffed.

 _[[ I've been interested in you for awhile. ]]_

"What?" Weiss twisted around. Her blue eyes found Ruby's silver. "Have you been watching?"

 _[[ Not exactly. Like how you humans heard stories of me, I have heard stories about you. To satisfy my curiosity, I decided to take a closer look. And, I liked what I saw. ]]_

"Closer look as in barging into my father's castle…?" She deadpanned.

 _[[ I have hurt none. ]]_

"I hope you didn't hurt anyone," Weiss mumbled.

 _[[ Gentle-hearted. I like that. ]]_

"I'll take it as a compliment."

 _[[ It wasn't an insult to begin with. ]]_

Rolling her eyes, Weiss leaned against Ruby. She slouched further down and rested onto the dragon's scales. The fire licked her skin and kept Weiss warm, but the heat radiating from Ruby kept her even warmer.

 _[[ Are you afraid? ]]_

"No…" Weiss shook her head. "At least, not anymore."

 _[[ Are you homesick? ]]_

Weiss hadn't really thought about it when Ruby brought up that question.

At first, she wanted to return home. Being under captivity of a monstrous creature was something she never wanted. But after getting a true taste of what it was like outside, the thought of home didn't really come to mind that often.

"I don't know," Weiss answered truthfully. Her eyelids grew heavier and the fatigue from today's events started to overwhelm her. "If I said I was, would you return me back home?"

Ruby hummed nonchalantly, but did not answer.

Weiss decided to not pursue the conversation anymore, her mind lulling back to sleep. Despite how she laid next to the fearsome dragon, she slept soundly that night.

* * *

"Ruby, stop it."

For a couple of weeks, Weiss ended up trapped with Ruby. She wasn't surprised that no one came to her rescue. Stories of the red dragon planted a small seed of fear into the people's hearts and blossomed.

Storytellers spoke how its devastating fire breath could scorch through any armor and melt the finest blade a knight could purchase. Its thick scale could not be penetrated through. Just a blowing snort through its nostrils could send anyone tumbling backwards.

Weiss quickly assumed that most were discouraged by the tales.

Anyone with a brain wouldn't dare challenge such a foe. But little did they know, this menacing dragon everyone feared acted like a needy child.

"Ruby, I said stop."

To Weiss, Ruby was a fiercely _demanding_ creature.

"Ruby," Weiss scolded. She tried to push the dragon's snout away from her but ultimately failed. Ruby kept nudging her rather large head against her while eliciting happy growls. She was acting like an overjoyed dog. "Your nose is dripping wet with mucus and it's getting all over my clothes!"

It did not stop her though. Indeed, Ruby was a true monster.

"Ruby!" Weiss shrieked when she felt the slightest touch of something slimy and icky. "Sit!"

Obedient, Ruby pulled away and shook the ground when she sat. Luckily, everything around them was pretty much a disaster. Creating more rubble wasn't a problem.

Weiss placed both her hands on her hips and took another good look at Ruby in her dragon form. Ruby's tail jerked back and forth, a sign of excitement.

Eyeing her up and down, Weiss smiled.

She had grown to adore Ruby.

They shared meaningful conversations, one that were filled with humor and sometimes philosophical.

They played with each other.

Weiss had learned the dragon was most endearing when she flipped onto her back and exposed her stomach. The underside was much softer in comparison to the scales on her back.

They dined together.

It wasn't like the glamorous dinner she grew up with. Ruby caught wild game and they enjoyed each other's company.

"Good girl," Weiss nodded approvingly.

She tried to wipe most of the mucus off of her clothes. With the lack of fabric available, Weiss tried to keep herself clean most of the time. But it was practically impossible with Ruby around. She was the type to roll in mud. Literally.

At the sound of those positive words, Ruby couldn't contain her joy and went back to nudging. It had knocked Weiss off her feet and she landed down onto the grass with a loud 'oof'.

With her bangs fanning over her eyes, Weiss heavily blew the few strands while carrying a frown.

"Please change back," she gruffly implored. Her demand was answered with a whine. The dragon whimpered. Hearing such a pitiful noise, Weiss sat up and softened her features. She looked straight into those big silver eyes and offered a kind smile.

"Please?" Her voice softened as well.

Ruby tilted her head and answered with obliging eyes. She pulled back and magic coursed through her body. In the same fashion as the first day, Ruby had shrunk in size. Arms and legs extended out for mobility rather than claws. The only thing representing the cardinal gemstone that Weiss named her for was the deep red tousles on the top of her head. Not a single scale on her skin could be found, just fair skin.

Slicking her hair back with one hand, Ruby extended out the other to get Weiss back onto her feet. The princess accepted it, and Ruby pulled her up. When Weiss stood, she smiled appreciatively and locked eyes with the humanoid dragon. However, she broke contact when she realized Ruby was naked.

"Put the cloak on," Weiss chided. She turned her back towards the humanoid dragon to give her space. She also untied the fabric from her own neck, slid it off, and extended it out for Ruby.

After much scavenging, Weiss was lucky to find some remaining fabric that was still in good shape. She kept it with her at all times for emergencies such as this.

"But I don't like wearing anything," Ruby whined.

Weiss buried her face into her palm. "Please wear it."

"Fine," Ruby immediately caved in when Weiss didn't look too happy. She dragged it off from Weiss' arm and flung it over her shoulders. "Are you pleased?"

Weiss turned around and scowled. "Not entirely. For a wise dragon, you don't know how to properly put on a mantle."

The cloak over her shoulders was sliding off to one side. It revealed the top curves of her chest, but Weiss didn't focus too much on it. The princess took a step forward into Ruby's personal space, trying straighten up the ragged cloak.

"It's a neck trap," Ruby grumbled, showing obvious displeasure. "Ack! Too tight!"

"Hold still!" Weiss scolded.

Ruby stood patiently, her chin slightly lifted.

While her hands worked on the button near Ruby's neck, Weiss slowly found her eyes drifting up. Starting from Ruby's collarbone, travelling pass her neck and her very much human lips, Weiss discovered two silver orbs staring impassively at her. Their eyes met and finally leveled equally.

"Weiss." Ruby breathed coolly.

Her human hand reached up and held onto the back of Weiss'. The princess fumbled with the button and couldn't lock it in place. The cloak split open once more, but none of the two paid close attention to it. Ruby took a step forward, her face drawing close to the princess.

Her soft eyes had steeled.

If there was one thing about Ruby that was very notable, it was her eyes. Her silver eyes spoke a lot on her mind. Jumping from curiosity, to inquisition, to calculating, to pure joy, Weiss could read Ruby easily. There was also a sense warmth behind them that Weiss couldn't describe with words as well.

Weiss found her lips moving, gently whispering her name in return.

"Ruby."

Her mind raced and something inside her chest sped. She took one step back, but her body did not move with it. She was stuck in place.

She didn't know what was going on with herself.

"Weiss," Ruby pursed her lips.

Weiss grew inexplicably weak. Ruby had snaked her arm protectively around her waist and pulled her in. Hands gripping near her chest, Weiss watched those silver eyes harden. Her heart lost the rhythm of a steady pace and now beat quicker than before. Ruby gradually inched forward, close enough to where her lips was just outside her ears.

Weiss expected a voice that would make her melt, but instead, there was a threatening growl — one that she had never heard before.

"They have come to take you," Ruby made a low guttural sound. Her arms squeezed a fraction tighter around her waist while she glared off into the distance.

Weiss snapped from her bubbling haziness.

Unable to pull away from Ruby's strong grasp, she whirled her head around. She didn't know why Ruby suddenly became more defensive. The humanoid dragon never behaved like this. Normally, she was mellow and playful. She rarely showed any hostility.

However, when Weiss caught sight of a person clad in armor, she finally understood why.

"Ruby." Weiss brushed her thumb against her cheek, hoping it would placate her. "Don't."

The princess tried but her attempts were futile.

Ruby had already snapped and her instincts ignited. She immediately changed back into her dragon form and circled around Weiss. The cloak drifted into the wind left to be forgotten. Ingrained in her soul, mind, and body, she needed to protect her treasure from human thieves.

And protect, she will.

 _[[ I'm sorry, Weiss. ]]_

Ruby reached and grabbed the princess, keeping in mind not to hurt her in any way possible. Despite having sharp hearing, she filtered out the loud shouts coming from Weiss. She was too focused on protecting her treasure and keeping her safe to even listen.

Taking flight, Ruby had taken her to the highest tower still standing and placed her down.

"Ruby!" Weiss bellowed out. Perched at the top, Ruby looked back at the call of her name. Weiss' voice had finally got to her, and Ruby became more mellow in her presence. "You don't need to do this."

 _[[ But Weiss…]]_

Ruby whined, her eyes beginning to soften.

Weiss walked towards the dragon, reached up, and caressed below her jaws.

"We can work something out," she spoke softly. "Take me down."

Ruby rumbled against her touch and her tense body became at ease. But when a flying arrow ripped through the sky, her eyes instantaneously narrowed in hostility. Ruby let out a vicious roar. The arrow missed her entirely, but it had almost hit Weiss.

The knight had initiated the attack.

In return, Ruby decided to do the same.

Attack, she will.

Ruby sharply whipped around, her claws still latched onto the walls of the tower. Pieces of stones fell from above as her nails dug into it, but it was not enough to bring the entire tower down.

Her eyes searched the ground for the culprit, and alas, standing with a bow and arrow in hand, was the so called brave knight. Ruby jumped off from the tower and flew down to the ground. Beneath her mighty claws, the floor trembled when she touched down.

 _[[ Human! ]]_

Ruby immediately lunged and bared her thick teeth at the knight. However, the knight narrowly dodged. He tumbled onto the floor and had to crawl back onto his feet. The iron helmet slipped off and revealed a blond hair and blue eyed man.

 _[[ Blond and scraggly, retire while you still can! ]]_

With the bow long gone, the knight left his long sword untouched at his scabbard.

"I-I came for the princess!" Blond and scraggly shouted. His armor rattled as he trembled before the dragon.

Ruby snarled.

 _[[ Fool, the princess is mine. You cannot win this battle. ]]_

"I wasn't planning to fight," the valiant fool said. Digging to find that courage inside of him, he raised both his hands to let the dragon know he did not have any tricks up his armored sleeves. "My perilous travels left me thinking. Some died trying to journey here while others turned back home."

 _[[ Get straight to the point or you will be supper for the wolves. ]]_

"I came to talk," the knight said casually. "You are strong. I already knew I cannot win against you, but I can reason.

 _[[ There will be no negotiations. ]]_

"I agree," the knight looked at her straight in the eyes. "There will be no negotiations."

Ruby narrowed her eyes.

The knight smiled a bit.

 _[[ Just what are you plotting… ]]_

"You are not her keeper," the knight reminded her. "She's not a decorative loot for you to look at for your own pleasure." He opened up his arms and gestured the ragtag castle behind the dragon. "She doesn't belong here. She belongs back in Atlas."

Ruby snorted.

 _[[ Weiss decides where she wants to be. ]]_

"But this place isn't fit for a princess."

Ruby retorted.

 _[[ Atlas is not fit for the princess. ]]_

"However, it's the best place for a lady of her status!"

Ruby grew irritated from their chatter.

 _[[ What do you know what's best? I can give her any worldly possessions, I can give her freedom, I bend to her will and give her happiness. What is there that I cannot give her? ]]_

"You cannot give her love," the knight broke the truth.

For once, the dragon hesitated.

"You care for the princess do you not? Then why keep her away from it? If she remains trapped here forever, she will never find true love. Atlas will give her a better chance in finding that happiness than here."

To Ruby, the human had spoke some truth even if it did hurt a little bit. All she wanted was a friend in this lonely world. Her family had disappeared. Animals and beasts were not highly intelligent like her, thus communication was out the window. Everyone was either afraid or had other motives.

Everyone except for Weiss. She was afraid, but she conquered her fears. She didn't have ulterior motives. She hadn't tried to formulate an escape plan... Did she?

Had her selfish desires kept Weiss from finding happiness?

Was she cursed to live alone for all of her dragon's age?

For once, Ruby showed weakness.

She whimpered.

"If you cared for the princess," the blond knight continued to reason, his voice reaching low almost to the state of sorriness. "You should let her go."

Ruby glanced down and something in her chest sunk.

Had she lost? Not in a battle of prowess, but in terms of heart? Humans were crafty beings. They were weak, but in return, they were witty creatures. They know how to cleverly fill one's heart with a writhing knot of doubt, and this human was no different.

 _[[ Leave. ]]_

"And the princess?" The knight asked hopefully.

Ruby gritted her teeth and turned around, retreating back to the abandoned castle.

 _[[ Take her. ]]_

Ruby sagged off to one corner and curled herself into a ball. She paid no mind to the knight racing to the entrance of the tower. However, she perked up when she heard an irritated princess.

"Ruby!" Weiss fumed. Soft pants came forth underneath her breath since she climbed down the really, really high tower. "You are in so much trouble! I can't believe —

She abruptly paused when she was stopped by a knight at the front of the entrance. The knight showed chivalry. He immediately bowed to her.

"Your highness!"

Weiss blinked dumbly, but eventually curled into a frown in his presence. All of her irritation seeped out from her body and she was no longer mad at Ruby for making her walk all the way down from the tower.

"I came to rescue you!" The blond knight did not lift his head.

"A bit too late for a rescue," Weiss commented flatly. She placed her hands on her hips and studied him.

"It was a two week trek from the kingdom," the knight responded courteously. "We must make haste."

"What for?" Confused, Weiss carefully scanned around when she noticed someone wasn't here. Off to the corner of her eyes, she spotted her dragon pitifully curled up, its sullen eyes slightly peeking above its tail. Weiss glowered. "What did you do to Ruby?"

"R-Ruby?" The knight stuttered. He did not know who this Ruby the princess spoke of. "Never mind that. We need to leave!" He strongly insisted. "Your father is waiting."

"No," Weiss responded dryly.

"N-No?" The knight lifted his head in surprise. He did not expect such answer from the princess.

"You are free to leave," Weiss said nonchalantly, gesturing him away. She stepped passed the knight and strode towards the dragon.

"But your highness!" The knight cried out as he rose up from one knee. "Your father —"

"Can wait," she cut him off.

"But he —"

"Does not need me currently."

"But the dragon —"

"Is very gentle."

"It —"

"She." Weiss corrected him.

"She tried to —"

"Kill you?" Weiss snorted. "I had everything under control until you tried to shoot an arrow at her."

"But —"

"End of discussion," she snapped. "Tell my father to not send anyone else to rescue me. I will return home when I feel like it."

Leaving with that, Weiss ignored the knight's persistence and solely focused on the dragon in front of her. When she approached to her, she crouched down and reached over to stroke her snout. Weiss warmly smiled when Ruby rumbled against her touch.

 _[[ You could've returned home. ]]_

"And leave you here all alone?" Weiss gave her a funny look. "That's silly. Why would I do that?"

Ruby hesitated.

 _[[ The knight spoke some truth. I cannot give you everything. ]]_

Oddly, Weiss laughed at that.

Ruby lifted her head, bewildered to why Weiss found it hilarious. When the princess finished, she pulled stray hair behind her ear with a finger and looked at the dragon earnestly.

"The Kingdom of Atlas cannot give me everything."

 _[[ They cannot? ]]_

Ruby tilted her head, but decided to arch her neck in favor of the pleasing strokes below her chin. She rumbled again, purring to how Weiss petted her.

When Weiss pulled her hand away, Ruby rested her chin on top of the ground and watched her curiously. The princess wrapped her arms around her snout and pressed her cheeks right above her nose. Both of them closed their eyes while they shared this moment together.

"They cannot give me you," she answered softly.

* * *

 **Prompt given by Dragonqueen1993!**

 **Medieval AU in which Ruby is a dragon and has a human form and guards Princess Weiss (love at first sight). Weiss awaits for her knight to rescue her, but overtime, starts to love Ruby. When the knight finally comes to her, Weiss sends him away because he took too long.**

 **HAH I finally got to sit down and complete it. If only I could write fan fiction while driving in traffic. Imagine how often I would update my stories...**

 **Story is a bit rushed considering I have to cut it short. It has gotten way too long LOL. A very slight deviation from the prompt since it wasn't exactly 'love at first sight' or much development in the romance department. Sorry :l**

 **As always, reviews are appreciated! I hope the italicize and brackets doesn't throw people off. If it does, I can make changes.**


	13. First Not The Worst

**Summary:** **The first of everything is always special**

 ***White Rose Week 2019 Day 1: First**

* * *

Meeting

It was an unforgettable one.

Ruby did not make the greatest impression. Being her clumsy self, it was her fault for creating an awful accident. In Weiss' opinion, the girl was a hazard to her safety. But in a way, it was special because it led them to a future that they would have never imagined.

At the crack of dawn, Ruby rushed to the coffee shop. She had woken up late and her morning started horribly. Her toaster had magically caught on fire and her coffee machine had decided that today was a fantastic day to go on strike.

Hoping that her bad luck streak was coming to an end, Ruby thought a cup of coffee would be a great picker-upper. Much to her dissatisfaction, her bad luck followed. She slammed straight into some girl when she swung the door open and entered without caution.

They both shrieked at the sudden collision.

The coffee from the customer's hand splattered all over her own attire and the cup clattered wastefully onto the floor looking pitiful.

"Watch where you're going!" The girl hissed sharply. She flicked her wrist to get the coffee drips off her hands before furiously darting her blue eyes back at Ruby.

"I am so, so sorry," Ruby profusely apologized. She reached over to a nearby counter and grabbed an unnecessary amount of napkins to hand it to her. "Can I get you another cup of coffee?"

"Please." The girl harshly grounded her word as she tried to wipe the mess off herself.

She tugged the hem of her shirt and clicked her tongue in disdain at the tannish blotch stained on her white blouse.

"I can get that dry cleaned for you as well," Ruby blurted out of guilt. She felt bad for ruining this girl's day when it had only just begun.

"How?" Her response came out irritably curt. She pulled on the bottom of her top, and Ruby noticed how that was her only article of clothing.

"Err…" Ruby mumbled as she fished into all her pockets for some cash. She had hoped to find some loose changes. But all she found were lints and old receipts. "Do you accept card?" She laughed nervously.

"Seriously?" The girl dryly scoffed before rolling her eyes.

"I can let you borrow my jacket." It was more of a statement than a suggestion. Ruby was already zipping down her jacket and taking it off before the girl could give a proper response. "Temporary trade until I get it cleaned for you."

"That's not necessary," the girl tried to push it away. "Another coffee is sufficient."

"Please?" Ruby insisted as she pushed her jacket towards her. Her bottom lips jutted forward and she looked at the girl with guilt.

The girl sighed deeply. "Will it make you feel better and get you to leave me alone after?"

Ruby nodded with shame.

"Fine."

The girl snatched the jacket off her hands and marched straight into the restroom. Ruby waited for her idly. She felt awkward after creating such a noisy commotion. Onlookers were whispering and watching out of curiosity, and she felt embarrassed that one of the shop workers brought out a heavy duty mop to clean the mess.

Exchanges

The first one being their numbers when the girl finally came out of the restroom donning Ruby's jacket. It was zipped all the way up, and in Ruby's opinion, the color looked a bit tacky on her.

"I better hear from you," the girl handed back Ruby her phone once she entered her number in. "That's my favorite blouse."

"Will do…" Ruby glanced at the contact information and acknowledged her name. "Weiss."

"Ruby." Weiss noted her name as well. "Please order me an iced quad espresso with five pumps of white mocha."

"Gotcha." Ruby gave her a two finger salute.

Arrangements

They met up again after Ruby got Weiss' blouse dry cleaned. They arranged a place and a fixed time through text messages. The way they communicated was formal. Pretty bland. No smiley faces or anything, not that Ruby mind.

"Here," Weiss returned Ruby's jacket back neatly folded. "I had it cleaned already."

"Aww, you didn't have to!" Ruby accepted her jacket gratefully and returned Weiss her stained free blouse back. "Here's yours."

"Thank you." Weiss gave her a brief, polite smile. It was different than the curt and snappy responses Ruby had been receiving.

Ruby rubbed the side of her neck when an uncomfortable silence settled between them. "I hope this doesn't happen again," she barked a small, awkward chuckle.

"Let's hope it doesn't." Weiss cut the conversation short.

She quickly bid farewell and turned her back towards Ruby thinking this was the last time she would ever see the girl.

Wrong

Weiss had never been wrong.

This had never happened before.

What were the chances of her bumping into Ruby again?

Not literally, thankfully. She wouldn't know how she would react if she had another coffee spilled on her.

As fate would have it, they strangely had a mutual friend, a friend being Blake. It was her twenty first birthday, and the introverted girl decided to celebrate it this year out of her entire life. It was an exciting and important moment for her since it was a big step to adulthood.

"You!" They yelled out simultaneously while pointing a finger at the second they made eye contact. They uttered a drawn out groan until Ruby decided to speak.

"Fancy meeting you here," she offered a weak, sheepish smile.

"Ugh." Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, her head hanging down when the unlikely actually happened.

They were celebrating at Blake's home with her well off parents. Her parents insisted that she brought all her friends knowing full well that their daughter didn't have many to begin with.

"So," Weiss caved in and decided to take the friendlier high road. "How do you know Blake?"

"My sister," Ruby shrugged. "Blake and my sister hung out a lot, so I got to know her. You?"

"Our families knows each other," Weiss answered with little interest. "Eventually, we got acquainted. Sooner or later, we got to know each other on a personal level."

"Stop laming out guys!" A noisy blond girl barged into their conversation like a battering ram. She reached over behind Ruby, hooked an arm around her neck, and pulled her in. "Name's Yang by the way," she casually slipped it in. "This little girl's older sister."

She ruffled Ruby's hair for good measure.

"Yang!" Ruby protested. "Get off, you're heavy. Weiss, help please. Or even better, call the SWAT team."

"Weiss," the alabaster haired girl casually introduced herself and ignored Ruby's pleas.

"A pleasure," Yang smiled. "Anyways, both of you need to take some shots with us! Birthday girl needs to take a shot with _every_ person in this room."

She yelled it out boisterously loud so everyone could hear her main objective. Before Ruby or Weiss could say anything, Yang had already fluttered off like a roaming social butterfly. She held up a bottle of what looked like Tequila and started riling up most of Blake's friends after chanting 'shots!' multiple times. The mood hyped up and the crowd cheered as they dragged Blake to the table of booze.

"You in?" Ruby asked coolly.

"I don't do well with Tequila…" Weiss rubbed her arm anxiously.

Ruby laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Trust me. No one does."

Friendship

This marked the beginning of a new friendship as they were both in equal states. It took a couple of shots to get the better of Ruby, and many more to undermine Weiss' judgment.

"Weeeissss!" Ruby whined, but it came off as a terrible slur. "What is the sun moving?"

They were lying flat on the floor, aimlessly staring at the ceiling. Birthday girl already blacked out on the couch all thanks to Yang. Fortunately Yang's alcohol tolerance was higher than the cost of Blake's villa, so she was able to care of Blake when needed.

"Ruby, that's a lightbulb." Weiss droned flatly. The alcohol was running through her veins and she was shaking in her spot considering her core temperature dropped considerably. "W-Why is it so cold in here?" Her teeth started chattering.

"Global warming." Ruby answered confidently in her intoxicated state.

"That… Doesn't make sense?" Weiss questioned herself at first but stopped when it made her head hurt. "Does it?"

"The world stole all of our heat resources," Ruby did her best to explain. "It's a conspiracy theory. It makes sense. Trust me."

It sounded convincing but Weiss didn't want to think about it anymore. Her world spun too much to even think.

Sharing

The first item they shared together was a bucket.

"Here." Yang slapped a plastic bucket in front of the two. "Puke it all out. You'll feel better."

"No!" Ruby and Weiss both protested like whiny children. For once they were on the same page.

"A Schnee will not do such horr — _Urrgh_." Weiss slapped a hand over her mouth and quickly sat up, her eyes bulging wider when the inevitable came. She quickly grabbed hold of the bucket and out came the sound of retching.

"Don't get it on the floor!" Yang waved them both off as she went to go rescue some other group of people who were on the verge of hurling.

"You're so gross!" Ruby laughed at Weiss when she hurled her contents out. "You got some on your hair by the way."

"Oh shut — _Urrrhp_." Weiss vomited. Luckily, it didn't get on the floor.

To Ruby, it was a comical sight. She kept drawing in deep breaths as she laughed and continued to laugh at Weiss' pain. Although she may find it humorous, she suddenly choked and spazzed out into coughing fits until she gagged.

"Oh God." Ruby covered her mouth with a hand. She yanked the bucket from Weiss and she managed to regurgitate the vile substance sitting in her stomach.

"Hah!" Weiss laughed at Ruby once she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "Who looks disgusting now?"

After throwing up a few times, Ruby painfully lifted her head.

"Oh shut — _Urrhp_." Her head flopped back into the bucket. "You do still," she managed out with the last breath she had left.

"Brat." Weiss muttered plainly.

"Psh," Ruby snorted as she wiped the bottom of her chin and spat out the leftovers lingering in her mouth. "You should be grateful that I'm not throwing up on you."

"Do that and I will dump this bucket over your head."

"You wouldn't!" Ruby dramatically gasped.

"Try me," Weiss dared with a smirk laced on.

Ruby just sat and blankly stared. Just like that, Weiss knew what was about to happen. All the key signs were there. Ruby's face had wrinkled uncomfortably. Not to mention, she had shifted undeniably closer.

That only meant one thing...

"Ruby…" Weiss backed away, her mind entering into a dreaded state of panic. "Don't you _dare_ throw up on me!"

Warmth

The first warmth Weiss felt from Ruby wasn't her disgusting throw up. Every last drop went back into the bucket rather than on her.

Thankfully.

Their first warmth came from the blanket they shared together on Blake's floor.

As their friend's home could house them comfortably with a bed, they decided to sleep on the floor considering how gross they were.

Yang was generous enough to provide them separate pillows, but they were forced to share one blanket. There was not enough to go around as others, hopefully not dead, were lying around at other spots.

"Stop stealing the blanket, Weiss!" Ruby tugged the end of her blanket.

"I'm not stealing the blanket. I'm hogging it," Weiss justified before pulling at her own end. Most of the fabric shifted over to her side.

"Don't be an ass and share the blanket," Ruby scooted over and gave a hard pull.

The blanket did not budge and it made her frown. Either Weiss was a _very_ heavy person or she got a strong grip on it.

Ruby decided on the latter.

"You are under the blanket. That counts as sharing."

"The blanket being half on me doesn't count as sharing," Ruby continued to complain.

"Fine, fine, fine." Weiss groaned. All she wanted was peace and quiet. "Just move closer and shut up so I can sleep."

Ruby scooted much closer until she could feel her back nearing towards Weiss. For a person who complained about being cold earlier, Weiss was a warm person. Her warmth was enough to be someone's personal human heater.

Dilemma

Weiss actually had been in many dilemmas before.

Most of them were easy to solve. However, her current situation was a little bit tricky. In her entire life, she had never woken up next to someone, especially if that someone was a cuddling demon.

There was an arm latched right around her waist and the so called demon snored tremendously loud that it woke her up in the middle of the night.

Weiss sighed and tried to peel the arm off of her. After many attempts, it wouldn't budge or untangle. She tried to be considerate about Ruby's sleep, but at this point, she couldn't care less.

It was too hot under the blankets and it was driving her insane. With the arm squeezing around her, Ruby's body heat wasn't making the situation any better.

Fortunately, Weiss had a solution for this.

Putting all her strength, Weiss thumped Ruby with a pillow and quickly went back to sleep, only to pretend.

It worked.

The arm retracted back to the owner's side but Ruby woke up confused.

Confliction

Ruby was always quick to decide. Picking her food, she went based off her cravings. Choosing what television shows to binge, she picked based on what she felt like. She was never stuck in the inbetweens.

But regarding whether she should or should not text Weiss, she was definitely stuck in the middle zone. She had been pondering about it for a couple of days now.

In the back of her mind, she had questioned whether it was okay to contact her. She had her number thanks to the coffee incident. But she wasn't sure if what she was doing was a little too much though.

They had hit it off pretty well at the party. They had even shared a bucket and a blanket together. Wasn't that the sign of friendship?

Ruby couldn't decide. Deep down, she wanted to hit her up and get to know her. For some reason, she was afraid.

She was conflicted.

"You can do it Ruby," she encouraged herself. "It's just Weiss. Easy peasy." Her thumb hovered her own phone in hesitation. "Press it," she hissed to herself.

Ruby slammed her eyes shut and her thumb tapped against her screen. It sighed out a noise, notifying her that the deed had been done. There was no turning back.

Later within the day, Ruby heard a pinging noise and she dove straight to her phone to check her messages.

Weiss responded back and agreed to hang out with her.

Plans

Their first scheduled activities together wasn't exactly what Ruby had in mind. She had given Weiss permission to decide where they should go. She expected somewhere action-filled or thrilling, or at least somewhere exciting and fun.

"Get in loser," Weiss pulled up to the front of Ruby's home in her convertible car. She tilted down her sunglasses and smirked at her. "We're going shopping."

"Whaat?" Ruby whined right outside the passenger door. "That's sooo… Boring."

"Just get in," Weiss plainly remarked.

Ruby pouted. Rather than pulling on the door handle, she did the old fashion hop over the door to enter Weiss' vehicle.

"You dolt!" Weiss screeched out. It gave her a heart attack seeing Ruby did not enter into her car properly. "Don't get your dirty footprints all over my seat!"

"Relax, I didn't step on the seat. Besides, I would never do that to a nice car like this."

She softly patted the external shell of the car like a pet.

"If I see one, there will be consequences."

Gifts

Weiss' first gift to Ruby was mercy.

She had discovered a tiny smudge on her leather seat after they parked. Typically, she would smite the person if that ever happened. But today, she was feeling generous and more forgiving than usual.

Weiss decided to demote Ruby into her personal pack mule for the day. Besides, she needed someone to carry all her bags of clothes she bought.

"This is slavery," Ruby complained. In her hands, she held a ridiculous number of bags. "What kind of hang out is this?!"

The paper and plastic bags jostled around when she waved her arms up and down.

"It's divine punishment," Weiss corrected her. She was searching through racks of clothes, quickly going through each and every one of them. "You dirtied my car, so you're now bearing the consequences. We also agreed that I would pick a place, and I have decided the shopping center."

"Uggh," Ruby slumped forward. "Next time, I pick where to go."

"Noted."

"Also, what kind of person picks out white leather seats? What if someone decides to jump into your car and draws all over your seats with a red marker or crayon?"

"This person better not be you."

"In my defense, red accents will look great with your car!"

"You're right." Weiss took a moment to stop and ponder. "Your blood will go great with my car."

Ruby gasped exasperatedly. "You're going to run me over? How could you run over your new friend?"

"Which gives me more of a reason to do so," Weiss replied nonchalantly.

"Wow," Ruby just laughed. "I feel more obligated to slash your tires now."

"You wouldn't dare." Weiss sharply turned around and gasped dramatically.

"You gave me enough reasons to do so." Ruby lifted up the bags as justification and started wiggling her brows.

They erupted into a fit of giggles which eventually tapered off when Weiss pulled out a button up top from the rack. She put it side by side next to Ruby, her eyes glancing between the two.

"Hm," was all Weiss said.

"What?" Ruby asked, genuinely confused.

"Nothing at all."

That was Weiss' second gift to Ruby.

Reliance

The first person Weiss called when she got into a car accident was Ruby.

Someone had recklessly collided into the side of her car. They didn't pay close attention to the road and ran a red traffic light, ultimately being their fault.

Her car suffered damages, but she luckily came out uninjured for the most part.

At the beck of her call, Ruby dropped everything she was doing at home and rushed to her side. When she arrived at the time of the accident, she had noticed the state Weiss' car was in, and she could confirm that it wouldn't be in use for awhile.

Ruby hurried to Weiss' side with concern weighing heavily on her face.

"You okay, Weiss?"

"I-I'm fine, Ruby." Weiss had her arms huddled around her waist. "Just… Shaken up."

Without a second thought, Ruby pulled her into a hug. She knew Weiss needed one. The way her voice trembled was like fragile glass on the verge of shattering.

"No more car sabotaging jokes from us," Ruby tried to lighten up the mood. She successfully got a soft laugh and a tighter hug back.

"I'd prefer it if we didn't." Weiss sank into the comfort. "Thank you, Ruby. For coming."

Ruby gingerly circled her back with a thumb. "Yeah, of course Weiss."

Feelings

"Ruby!" Weiss shrieked at the sudden spray of cold water.

She insisted on assisting Ruby with her errands because she felt in debt to her after the accident that was some time ago.

"You wanted to help wash my car," Ruby mused. She pointed the hose at Weiss and sprayed her again.

"Ruby!" She cried out again. She held out her hand and braced herself. She tried to shield herself from the water, but it was a futile attempt because the water cut through her defenses. "I did! But I didn't sign up for this!"

Ruby just giggled and continued to hose Weiss down as if she was trying to douse a forest fire.

When she decided it was enough, she pointed the hose back to her car and took a good look at Weiss.

And her heart made its first skip.

Weiss was soaked head to toe, her clothes clinging too tightly onto her skin. Specks of water crawled down her hair, all the way down to her jaws. It dripped down to the floor which only made Ruby's throat drier than before. It had never occurred to her, but Weiss looked _fucking_ hot.

And the strangest part was the feelings inside her chest. Her heart felt things. Things that it had never felt before whenever she was with Weiss.

Ruby broke from her daze when Weiss tactlessly lunged at her. She pulled away reflectively just in time to keep the hose out of her reach.

"Hand it over!" Weiss persistently tried to swipe the hose away. Ruby blocked all of her attempts, their moistened skin carelessly sliding against each other as they wrestled.

"Hell no!" Ruby laughed.

The nozzle pointed in all sorts of direction from the fumbling. The water weaved above them like a comet's tail and heavily drenched their clothes when it came falling down.

The cool water splashing against Ruby's face was refreshing enough to forget about that prickling flame spiraling catastrophically inside her chest.

"I'm going to drown you with it!"

"Keep on dreaming!"

Ruby couldn't stop grinning when Weiss had lunged forward again. With every stretch Weiss tried, Ruby could almost feel and taste her lips from how close she was. Being able to hold her at bay with one arm was enough, but Ruby had underestimated the girl's strength.

"Gah!" Ruby lost balance from the constant pushing and pulling. She landed on the hood of her car, and Weiss took this chance to pin her against it.

"Ahah!" Weiss shouted triumphantly, smugly grinning in victory. Her wet hair fell down her shoulders and barely brushed Ruby's cheek as she hovered over her. "Give it up!"

Not letting Weiss get the better of her, Ruby pried her off and rolled her until her back slammed against the hood. The hose yet to be stolen, Ruby smirked as she was now the one doing the pinning.

"Never," Ruby stressed out, panting. Face to face, a Cheshire grin lifted on her lips.

"Oh, I'll definitely get out." Weiss confidently smiled.

The flames inside Ruby's chest intensified and her cheeks turned scarlet once she realized the suggestive position they were in now.

Despite what Weiss had said earlier, she was still helplessly underneath her.

With Weiss this up close, Ruby could see every little detail of her face. And goodness gracious, Ruby mentally swore she could go into cardiac arrest from all that rapid beating.

Weiss was beyond beautiful. Drop dead gorgeous wouldn't cut it to describe her. If the water played a significant role in this wet mess, then it did a sublime job in accentuating all of her curves.

Her top had risen up the moment her arms had been pinned over her head. Her water soaked shorts tugged marginally down and revealed a generous amount of skin. Ruby snuck a glance at that scandalous line. The one that started at her pelvis and connected down her thighs to —

"Ruby," Weiss called out and broke Ruby from her trance again.

"Huh?"

Not only Weiss' hands slipped out of her pinning, but the hose somehow ended up her grasp. Still underneath Ruby, Weiss smirked back.

"Oh how the tables have turned," she purred.

Ruby gulped, and Weiss flipped her over and tried to drown her with the hose.

Addiction

Weiss wasn't the type to be addicted to drugs.

Somewhere in the corner of the internet, she had read about feelings being a type of powerful drug.

They were sneaky bastards. They often hit the person when they least expected it, and Weiss, fortunately, just so happens to be its victim.

"How hard is it to hit _that_ ball." Ruby pointed at the colorful small sized ball. "Into _that_ hole." She gestured over to the cup pinned with a flag. They were still stuck at the beginning of their miniature golf course as Weiss refused to move on until she made it in. Ruby, on the other hand, nailed it in two shots. "I always thought rich people would be good considering they liked to play golf."

"Empowered elites such as businessmen likes to play golf," Weiss made up a half truthful excuse. There was no way in hell she was going to tell Ruby that she kept missing due to distractions. The distraction being her.

A tongue slipped through her lips and she lightly swung her club. She groaned when the golf ball volleyed off the wall rather than going through the tunnel to the other side where the hole was.

"You also can't blame me that these obstacle courses are blocking my way," Weiss complained. "They're nuisances."

Ruby snickered.

"You just suck."

"You just got lucky."

"You want help?"

"No."

Weiss hit the ball again out of frustration. As expected, the ball bounced off the wall and returned back to their original starting position. She scowled.

"Are you sure…?" Ruby hid her smile behind a hand.

"Fine," Weiss sighed out. She, an adult, felt silly asking Ruby for guidance in this game that kids excel in.

"Do you mind?" Ruby motioned a hand at her.

Not sure what Ruby was gesturing at, Weiss answered. "No. What do you need me to —"

Her voice died in her throat when Ruby came up from behind. She felt an unparalleled rush of chaos storming into her chest like some tempestuous squall.

"It's all about accuracy and understanding how much power to put in," Ruby explained. Her arms went around Weiss' hips so she could show her the ropes. She helped her grip the golf club and demonstrated how to properly swing the club.

"Since this is a flatter land and it's just a straight shot away, just tap the ball lightly." Ruby guided her through, and together, they tapped the ball and watched it rolled through the tunnel and into the hole.

"See!" Ruby said cheerfully and her arms returned back to her side. But at a single glance at Weiss, her mind began to fill itself with worry when she looked absent. "Weiss?"

"S-Sorry," Weiss mumbled sheepishly.

There was a sudden tug of disappointment when Ruby had released her. All her mind could think about was their fleeting touch of intimacy. Without evening knowing it, Ruby had been turning her brain into a soft, squishy clump.

"C-Can you guide me through it again? I think I missed a couple of steps."

"Sure!"

The annoying, thrashing heart of hers returned when Ruby came up from behind to show her again. The fluttering warmth in her chest swelled, intoxicating her like a drunkard. She was getting high off this addiction and she could definitely get used to this.

Jealous

Ruby was jealous of many things, never people.

She had been jealous of luxurious cars, mouth-watering foods, and other trifling things. Never once had she harbored envy towards another person.

"Who are you going with?" Ruby asked immediately.

They were sitting at the island counter in Ruby's kitchen. She didn't dare to look up to meet Weiss' eyes despite how naturally pretty they were. She kept her focus on that cup of water and her fingers aimlessly traced the rim of the glass.

"It's some dinner that my parents arranged. Just business matters with the heir of some well known company."

"That's just nice," Ruby commented flatly.

She didn't like the thought of Weiss having a formal dinner with someone else. It sounded like a date to her, the date not being her. Weiss matched the same expression as Ruby, unsure what's with the sudden change in tone.

"I don't even want to go, but my parents requested for my presence."

"It's better if I took you out for dinner," Ruby muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said take out for dinner would be so much better!"

Weiss gingerly smiled at the idea. "How about we do take out and a movie whenever we get the chance?"

"Really?" Ruby raised her head from her slumped form.

"Yes, really."

Kiss

"I can't believe they kissed!" Weiss groaned.

The television faded to black and the credits started to roll in. Take out boxes scattered against the table stand as they were eating while watching a movie.

The shared blanket draping over them slid down from their shoulders after Ruby tucked her legs underneath herself on the couch. Her head turned over towards Weiss' direction once she made herself comfortable.

"Really? I thought it was pretty cute." Ruby leaned her elbow into the head of the couch, her cheek tucked against her knuckles.

"Really?" Weiss adjusted in her seat as well, her legs tucked in similar fashion as Ruby. Their knees were touching, but they turned a blind eye to it. "It felt pretty rushed to me. There was barely any development that would lead up to that point."

"Pfft," Ruby laughed. "There were some sexual tensions going on there."

"What sexual tension?" Weiss questioned incredulously. "I did not see any build up."

"Okay fine," Ruby sort of gave in. "Caught in the heat of the moment, you know?"

The sheets shuffled until it barely covered their waist. Weiss had pulled a hand from underneath that way she could rest her elbow on top of the couch. She tilted her head, in Ruby's very bias opinion, adorable manner.

"So you would kiss someone just because it's in the moment?"

Ruby pondered over Weiss' question.

"I don't see why not," she replied. "It depends on the person. I must've really liked them if I wasn't thinking at all."

The end of the music lulled in their minds. Despite how the room was pitch dark, the soft lights outlined the side of their faces. They were trained into each other's eyes until Weiss flitted down to Ruby's lips.

She then softly drew in a deep breath.

"Have you ever kissed someone like that?"

A question such as that never sprung up in their conversation before. It caught Ruby off guard, but for some reason, her heart pounded irregularly from the uncertain direction of their conversation.

"Like what?" Her voice grew faint.

"Just…" Weiss barely shrugged. "In the moment."

"Never." Through the small lights flickering, Ruby noticed how Weiss wasn't look at her eyes. They were fixated somewhere else, and she obviously knew where. "H-Have you?"

"Never," Weiss quietly admitted.

Ruby swallowed. "Would you?"

Weiss reeled in only by a margin and her eyes finally found its way back up. Without being conscious about it, the volume of her voice matched Ruby's.

"Depends on the person."

Ruby got caught into those blue eyes. She noticed how they stared back half lidded. There was something sparking inside her chest and her nerves wildly bounced around.

Like a leash, something tugged her forward. Her body shifted incrementally closer to Weiss until their thighs rubbed against each other. Their skin radiated a certain amount of heat, and Ruby took a deep breath.

"W-What if…" Her voice wavered. She breathed in slow again but with growing uncertainty. She could feel her heartbeat racing through her ears and her throat balling with nervousness. "What if this person was me?"

Weiss parted her lips slightly open and her answer barely made it into the form of a whisper.

"I'd definitely kiss you."

Ruby pushed herself forward until her lips gingerly crashed into Weiss'. The sheets tumbled down from the couch and onto the floor. The cold air briefly welcomed the two until the new warmth coming from their bodies embraced them.

Weiss instinctively pulled Ruby closer, one hand stroking her neck and the other combing through the base of her hair. They effortlessly shifted their heads and desperately kissed deeper and more feverishly until Weiss' back hit the seat cushions of the couch.

Her legs fidgeted underneath and parted to let Ruby lay in between them. Both of them showed no restraint as their passionate desire commanded them. They couldn't go against their wishes. Instead, they increased their tempo. All those long months of fleeting touches and dancing around their feelings, their lips moved hastily together to catch up.

All they cared about was the person in front of them and the fiery, demanding kisses shared between the two.

Ruby had no problems showing her affections. She kissed clumsily, her body arching forward with want, and her mouth opening and closing to the rhythmic movement of Weiss' from hunger.

Weiss had done the same. She kissed Ruby vigorously back trying to keep up with the pace.

Every time Ruby parted her mouth open between the kisses and grounded her hips, a high pitch muffled groan escaped from Weiss.

To Ruby, that sound was intoxicating. If feelings were a drug, then Weiss' attractive moans were on another level. Her kisses deepened, hoping to evoke more of that beautiful noise.

Trapped between the pillars of Ruby's arms, Weiss moved her hands below the neck. Splayed out, they had no intention of pushing her away. Instead, they gripped and pulled Ruby impossibly closer.

Ruby reluctantly drew back from her lips, her breath coming out rapidly in ragged patterns. It intermingle with Weiss' and their eyes found their way back to each other.

"So… Does this mean you like me?"

Arms still wrapped around her neck, Weiss huffed at Ruby's doltish question. "Didn't I just proved it to you?"

"Yeah, but —"

"I like you _a lot_ ," Weiss said softly, blushing over her confession.

Ruby beamed a smile, showing rows of her teeth. "I like you a lot too."

They let out a quiet giggle. Time and everything had stopped leaving just the two of them in their own little world. It was their first time professing their feelings to each other.

And it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

 **Guess who decided to participate in White Rose Week for the first time! I wrote a little more than half of the prompts, but couldn't do the entire week sadly. I didn't have enough time and was burnt out.**

 **I barely proofread this, so if grammar is shit and there's mistakes, then you know why (:**


	14. Living Legacy

**Summary: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

 ***White Rose Week 2019 Day 3: Silver Eye Strength**

* * *

Minutes after minutes, Weiss kept checking her watch. Time was moving too slow for her taste and her patience was wearing thin.

Despite how her company's increasing incompetency taught her the virtue of patience, Weiss felt antsy.

She watched flecks of white fall from the sky like confetti. She stared out into the distance behind the rails at the docks. The powder of snow created a thin layer onto the ground as she stood still. It begun to pile on top of her eyelashes, but it flaked off every time she blinked.

"Mrs. Schnee, you should wait in the car."

Weiss did not turn. Her eyes were glued to the horizon where the sky met the surface of Atlas' chilled, but yet, serene waters.

"I want to wait out here, Klein."

"The car will be much warmer," the old man insisted.

"I want to wait," Weiss answered kindly in return.

She crossed her arms together to secure her body heat. At the back of her mind, she was thankful that she changed her fashion style in favor of a sharp formal coat and long pants.

She couldn't imagine wearing a short dress like she did in her younger teenage days.

"If you insist." He bowed.

She heard the car door shut gently behind her as Klein returned back inside. She was grateful for him. He had a choice, and after all these years, Klein never walked away from her or from her very difficult family.

Even to this day, Klein stayed much against Weiss' wishes.

The old man was stubborn. Before he kicked the bucket, he wished to spend every moment of his time watching her and her own family grow. So, Weiss did him the honors of granting his request.

Weiss closed her eyes, and inhaled the fresh air — the air that wasn't her office. A white cloud followed afterward when she breathed out.

The airship was supposed to arrive ten minutes ago. It was late, and it had made her worry. A lot of things went through her mind, most of her thoughts were silly though.

Ruby would agree if she was here with her. She always called her a worrywart. In her defense, it was only natural. After all, this was their daughter. By the laws of her maternal instincts, she needed to worry.

Anything could've happened that would've caused the bullhead to be delayed.

Technical difficulties.

Grimm sightings.

Weather.

Worst case scenario, terrorist attacks.

Weiss sighed and turned back to her watch again. The bullhead was late by fifteen minutes now.

At this point, she was tempted to fly herself across the kingdom. It would've been much better and probably faster.

Weiss checked her watch again. Twenty minutes late. She pulled out her scroll to give her daughter a call. By the time she pulled it out of her coat pocket, the airship came into view. She tucked her scroll back in, her unduly worries already forgotten.

The airship docked at the bridge and the cabin door pulled open.

Students and people of all kind deboarded the aircraft carrying smiles as it was the time of the year again — the holidays.

Weiss always looked forward to them. Her wife, Ruby, as well. Despite living in Atlas for a number of years, the kingdom's harsh weather and its dwindling holiday spirit did not destroy theirs.

While Weiss was not the type to be vibrating with festivity, it was the only time she could ever take a week off from her company without it crumbling into a pathetic disaster.

And wherever she went, Ruby followed.

There were reasons why Ruby stayed around Atlas rather than traveling across the world and putting her huntress license to good use. After a failed assassination attempt on the Schnee's head, Ruby entrusted herself as her personal bodyguard.

Despite Weiss' reluctance on that idea, Ruby did guard her body pretty well.

Especially in bed.

Weiss blushed when her thoughts spiraled out of control. Her memories decided that now was the best time to remind her of the many possible positions Ruby could protect her body.

"Mother!" The sweet, innocent, shrill cry of her daughter cut through the distance and broke Weiss from her indecent thoughts.

Weiss perked up and smiled when her own flesh and blood climbed down the ramp of the bullhead and tackled her with a big hug.

"Hello Blanc," Weiss greeted warmly. In their embrace, she gingerly stroke the ends of her daughter's faded pink tumbles. "Welcome back. How was your flight?"

Face buried into her mother, Blanc wearily droned back. "Exhausting."

Weiss chuckled. "Long flights are never easy."

Blanc pulled her head back and blew cold air against her bangs to uncover her face. "Tell me about it." Her silver eyes rolled before glancing around to search for someone in particular. "Where is mom?"

"She…" Weiss hesitated for a moment. Ruby had never mentioned where she zipped off to. When she tried asking her wife, she said it was a surprise and disappeared with bustling of energy. "She will meet us back home, I believe."

Blanc looked at her quizzically. Her face wrinkled and she then sneezed.

"Bless you, honey. We better hurry before you catch a cold." Weiss quickly shooed her to the safe haven of their warm car. "I told you to dress warmly," she chided. "Shorts are not suited for this weather, especially at this time of the year."

Blanc sniffled while she listened to her mother's constant nags. It wasn't the first. Surely it wouldn't be the last.

"That's what this is for," Blanc reasoned. She carefully tugged at her white cape which displayed a magnificent embroidery of the iconic Schnee symbol.

"Clearly it's not enough if you're sneezing," her mother admonished.

Blanc just grumbled and followed her mother back to the car.

It wasn't a quiet trip back to the estate. After a couple of fond exchanges with Klein, Blanc buzzed about her first semester of Beacon.

Midway through her gallant stories and accomplishments, she was forced to pause when they arrived back to their home. She exited the car with her mother, and as she approached their front step, she stopped in track.

"Blanc?" Weiss called out to her daughter. She glanced backwards to see what kept her from entering.

Blanc was never easy to read. Whether it be in combat or in a conference, the young Schnee made sure of that.

Groomed to be the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, she kept on a stoic appearance and kept her emotions in check. She strutted with a head held higher than the CTT tower.

Although her demeanor remained aloof to others, Weiss could see through her like transparent glass. And for some reason, her daughter's switch flipped.

Blanc's gaze hardened. They narrowed out in the distance, away from their manor.

"Something is approaching," was all Blanc said before she summoned a monstrous glyph underneath them. The intricate snowflake spun as it glowed light blue.

Before Weiss could intervene, a thick enormous barricade of ice erected from the ground. With the two bloods of Remnant's most renowned huntress running in her veins, summoning this thin sheet of ice was child's play for Blanc.

A swirling mass of red rose petals crashed into the massive wall of ice and shattered it into broken crystals. A deluge of rose petals showered from the sky and whisked away in the wind once the assailant tackled Blanc into the snow in a rough, tight embrace.

"Hi sweetie!" Ruby exclaimed as she nuzzled her daughter fondly.

"Mom!" Blanc whimpered and tried to struggle out of the squeezing hug.

She began sinking into the ground when the snow underneath her started melting from their combined weight.

"I missed you so much!"

"Ruby," Weiss reprimanded. She stomped towards the two and snatched the back of Ruby's cloak. She dragged her wife off their daughter. "How many times must I tell you? Stop trying to snap Blanc in half."

"Psssh," Ruby cheekily grinned. "She's a tough cookie. She can handle a hug or two."

"And you!" Weiss scolded Blanc while she hauled her off the snow. With her hand fanned out, she quickly dusted off the fine snow stubbornly clinging onto Blanc's clothes. "Do not blow up the manor."

"But I held back this time," Blanc muttered, her lips forming a pout that rivaled her mom's.

"A bit too much," Ruby mused for a moment. She ceased her antics as she reached over and caressed her daughter's cheeks. Her face softened into a smile when Blanc melted into her touch. "Welcome back, my little snowflake."

Her daughter went in for a proper hug, putting enough space to breathe this time.

"Hi mom," Blanc nuzzled in the embrace. "I missed you."

Ruby gingerly stroke the back of their daughter's hair. Her thick red cloak blew against the wind, only to protectively wrap around Blanc.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Ruby broke the embrace and excitedly fished into her pockets. She pulled out a crumpled paper and unrolled it for her wife and her daughter to see. "Guess what we're doing for this holiday?"

"Menagerie." Weiss read off the top half flatly. "We're going to visit Blake's parents?"

"Pass," Blanc swiftly decided with little interest. "The fraternal twins are staying with their grandparents for the holidays. Being stuck on the same team with them is punishment enough."

"I'm sure it's the other way around for your cousins," Ruby chuckled humorously. "But no. Keep reading further down."

Weiss mumbled underneath her breath as she skimmed through the content that the piece of paper entailed.

"A mission?" The older woman finished reading, blinking in surprise.

"Yep!" Ruby chirped and rolled back the piece of paper.

"A hunt?" Blanc delightedly lit up. Her mind made a drastic turn at the news.

"Nothing like a family stroll in a Grimm infested tropical island," Ruby sighed happily. "Get one day of workout and then hit the beach afterwards. How does that sound?"

"Not to rain on your parade," Weiss replied hesitantly. "I'm out of practice. I don't think I'll be any help on this trip."

"It'll be fine," Ruby reached around Weiss' petite waist and pulled her in. She gave a quick kiss of assurance. "Blanc and I can do all the work. All you need to do is stand there and look pretty."

"Don't I always?" Weiss flipped her hair and smiled modestly. It ended up dropping to a frown when she caught their daughter rolling her eyes. "When are we leaving?"

Ruby smiled. "As soon as possible."

* * *

Upon Weiss' insistence, they rode on their private airship. What intended to be a long flight dwindled to only a few hours.

Blanc glanced out through the window, her mind thoughtlessly drifting into the sea of clouds once they took off.

One.

Two.

Three.

She counted the number of airships that came up into the sky before letting her eyes wander.

Ruby and Weiss chatted a good portion of the time while her mind started lulling to sleep. She barely registered her mom's question and it took her awhile to gather her thoughts.

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that please?" Blanc snapped awake, her attention now focused on her mom who sat across from her.

"How have you been?" Ruby asked again, her silver eyes leveling at her with worry.

"You didn't call home that often." A frown played on Weiss' lips. Sitting beside Blanc, she placed a hand on her daughter's knee and gave a fraction of a squeeze.

"Oh." Blanc replied sheepishly at her blunder. "I'm doing well. Now that Beacon have been completely refurbished, they have a lot to offer." Her voice excitedly skipped as she went on. "I placed the very top in our sparring class and my studies are going wonder —"

Weiss cuts her abruptly. She slapped the upside of her head, causing Blanc to lurch forward. Ruby winced, reminiscing the same exact incident between Winter and Weiss many years ago.

"Your mom did not asked about your academic performances," Weiss chided. "She asked about how have you been."

Blanc rubbed her head, silently hissing.

"Are you enjoying Beacon?" Weiss badgered. "Did you make new friends? Did you pick up any hobbies?"

Blanc sighed and listed her answers. "Yes, yes, and soon."

"Have you been eating properly?" Her mother kept pestering.

"Yes."

"Are you enjoying your classes?"

"Yes."

"Are you getting along with your teammates?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Boyfriend?" She cautiously asked.

"No!" Blanc furrowed her brows at her mother's ridiculous question.

"Girlfriend?" Ruby joined in on it too, grinning.

"No!" Their daughter groaned exasperatedly. "You two are unbelievable."

Ruby laughed and leaned against the window. She sighed out warmly as she looked through the glass.

The longer she stared off into the sky, the more her smile fell.

"Hey Weiss?"

"Hmm?"

"The flight course we're taking…" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Is it the same route as the other public transportations?"

"No, it shouldn't be." Weiss frowned, not exactly sure where Ruby was going with this. "Why?"

"Get down."

"What?"

"I said get down!" Ruby roared. She lunged towards them and pulled them to the floor.

Multiple cable lines crashed into their airship. One stray line shattered the window, but they narrowly evaded it. Powerful tremors rippled through the airship as the grapples hooked and fastened tightly.

Ruby quickly got onto her feet, her hand reaching for her weapon attached to the magnetic holder on her lower back.

"Way to start our vacation," she muttered bitterly.

Her weapon unfolded as it extended out into her scythe that she rebuilt over the years. Crescent Rose went through numerous upgrades, making it Remnant's almost deadliest weapon.

Blanc helped her mother off the floorboard and glanced back to her mom who was already striding towards the door.

"I'm going with you," Blanc said obstinately.

"Stay here and protect your mother," Ruby barked.

" _What?"_ Blanc questioned back, startled at the orders.

Looking backwards, Ruby sent her a reassuring smile.

"Protect her, Blanc." She repeated again.

Multiple security bolts on the door turned and unlatched. The door panel unlocked and slid open, sending a whirlwind through the cabin.

Ruby jumped out without sparing another glance. Her cloak fanned out majestically before she disappeared in a flash.

"Your mom will be fine." Weiss brushed off the fine glass and observed through the broken window. "It's times like these where she doesn't beat around the bush. She hates it when people disturbs family time."

A stream of red tore through the sky and deliberately crashed into the enemy's airship. Fumes of smoke came through the opening and the vessel eventually burst into flames.

As the ship sunk from the sky, a path of roses trailed onto the next.

"See." Weiss said, barely fretting about their situation. She glowered when she spied multiple masked individuals ziplining towards their airship. "Look alive, Blanc. It seems we have unwanted company."

At the side of Blanc's belt straps, she drew out her weapon — an elaborate sword with intricate designs traveling from its guard to its point. She then drew out its counterpart and dual wielded them separately.

Her blades folded into its gun-mode and she raised it towards the window. Although her dual pistols were not suitable for long range, she pulled the trigger regardless.

Multiple ear piercing rounds sliced through the air and knocked a couple of them off the cable.

Blanc clicked her tongue, displeased that she miscalculated some of her shots and missed. But within seconds, Weiss picked up on her shortcomings. Large icicles pierced forward and struck a few of the remaining strays coming towards them.

"Above us!" Weiss shouted at the sounds of footsteps echoing from the top.

There was a short beep and it followed with a detonation.

Someone had set off a plastic explosive and created a new opening. Through the new hole, multiple masked men barged inside.

"Leave," Blanc snarled.

She circled around her mother when the enemies showed no signs of withdrawing.

"On your guard, Blanc. They're not Grimm." Her mother calmly reminded her. On her mother's words, Blanc transformed her pistols back into its original swords' form. "They're are despicably craftier than those monsters."

"Oh?" One of them finally spoke. "Playing hypocrites are we?"

Off to the side, another vessel set into flames before sinking into the air. Sheets of metal components fell off piece by piece and the aircraft spiraled down with a trail of black smoke following behind.

Once more, the stream of red made haste to the last airship.

"We're running out of time," another of their fellow comrade spoke coldly. "That Rose is faster than I anticipated." He pulled his collar up and spoke into a tiny microphone. "Fire." He gave the green signal.

"Are you crazy?! You're getting us all killed!" His comrade shouted.

From the enemy's ship, the two mounted artillery readied its cannons and began charging. Right as the heavy weaponry fired, the ship combusted.

A dust powered energy shredded through the sky and struck only a small section of their ship after losing a segment of its trajectory. Similar to the last two, the enemy's airship fell from the sky

Their airship roughly quaked at the thundering hit. Everyone lost their balance as everything shook around them, but Blanc saw it as an opportunity for a first strike.

Blanc transitioned quickly and lunged towards them at an inhumane speed. Her swords moved fluidly as she cleaved through the horde. She spared them no time for retaliation and she left no openings. Hell-bent to end the fight, Blanc dealt several fatal blows that had them dropping dead like flies.

Blanc drew in a deep breath and returned her weapons back to her straps.

"You're becoming just like your mom," Weiss commented proudly. Walking towards her daughter, she placed a hand on her shoulders and squeezed down with a warm smile.

"You think so?" Blanc took it as a heartfelt compliment.

"Certainly so. Your mom would —"

Weiss abruptly cut herself off when something felt unusual. Her body felt weightless for some strange reason. She questioned why and her eyes went wide when she came to a conclusion.

"We're losing altitude."

"How?" Blanc screeched out suddenly when the howling wind tore into the airship like it was made of paper.

She immediately casted glyphs beneath them to keep themselves grounded as they plummeted faster.

With her daughter's semblance keeping her secured, Weiss hastily marched to the front of the airship only to discover that someone had put a nasty hole into the pilot's head.

The most troublesome part was the airship closing into the mountains ahead of them. There was no space and time to make an emergency crash landing or decelerate their crash.

"Sorry Blanc." Weiss mumbled apologetically as she hurried back to the cabin.

"What's the situa — Mother?!" Blanc cried out when Weiss unexpectedly picked her up.

Her mother hadn't carried her in ages considering she was no longer a child anymore.

"We're leaving." Weiss gave no room for argument.

"Leaving?" Blanc thrashed for a second until she realized how they were leaving. It had helped when her mother approached to a large opening from the airship. "Wait! Headmaster Arc talked about landing stra —"

Weiss jumped off, a glyph appearing underneath her feet as so.

Their airship crashed into the mountains and sent out a tempestuous shockwave. Weiss gritted her teeth when it lashed at her from behind and completely knocked her off her glyphs.

They spiraled downward faster. There was no time to decrease their speed as the thicket of trees approached closer.

Holding Blanc tightly in her arms, Weiss turned over. Her backside pointed down while she kept Blanc out of harm's way.

Falling hard and fast, Weiss plunged into the trees. She broke through the branches until she crashed into the snow. Her aura had shattered in the process.

Blanc quickly crawled out of her mother's grip when the guarded arms that secured her lost their strength.

"Mother!"

She scrambled to Weiss' side and tried to shake her awake.

"Mother!" Blanc cried out again.

She received no response and started crumbling at the deafening silence.

A flash of memory came through her mind, a memory of her mom telling her to protect her mother. She hung her head low. Tears threatened to spill and a pitted ball fastened at her throat. She could hear breathing coming from her mother, but that wasn't enough. She had one job — protecting her mother — and she failed.

"Please, Ma…" Blanc whimpered.

Her scroll rung, and slowly, Blanc found the strength to answer.

" _Blanc? Oh thank god. Your mother's scroll isn't ringing. Is she with you? Where are you?"_

"Ma…" was all Blanc needed to say before Ruby caught on the grave distress in her daughter's voice.

She hushed her gingerly.

" _Sweetie. Hey, sweetie. Shhh. It's alright. Listen to me. I want you to take two deep breaths. Did you take two deep breaths?"_

"Mm."

" _Do you feel a bit better?"_

"Mm."

" _Good girl. Blanc, Weiss will be okay. I know your mother. She's strong just like you. But I need you to do me a favor. I need you to keep being strong. Can you do that for me?"_

Blanc took a shaky deep breath and replied to her mom confidently.

"Mmhm."

" _That's my girl. Now listen carefully honey. Outside isn't safe. It's crawling with Grimm and a snowstorm will be brewing very soon. I want you to take your mother somewhere safe. Share your location with me and I'll catch up with you very shortly. Okay?"_

"Okay."

" _Be careful, Blanc."_

The call ended. Finding her strength once more, Blanc shared her location with her mom and carried her mother on her back. She trudged forward as her senses led her in a direction.

* * *

Ruby chewed her bottom lips.

She wasn't quick enough.

She was fast, but not fast to prevent what just occurred. Something happened to Weiss and her daughter was crying.

It was a double strike in her book, and she was at fault. She should've been faster. She should've been more careful.

Ruby received a notification and she glanced at it. Her family wasn't exactly far off, but still, it would take time to catch up.

As Ruby watched her daughter's indicator moved, her stomach sunk. The feeling of dread rose and her stomach knotted even more.

She recognized the location of where they were heading.

It was the past that haunted her.

The place where her and her team's nightmares had ran rampantly. The first time when she had heard Weiss' terrified screams. The first time where they had lost their will and almost gave up on their journey. The first time they had almost perished.

Ruby ran.

She prayed that the Grimm they had encountered in the past weren't lurking in the area anymore.

* * *

The further Blanc had travelled, the more she could see a clearing up ahead.

With her mother out of commission, Blanc pushed forward carrying her on her back. A small village came into view and Blanc cautiously made her way in.

The painted letters written on the gate had deteriorated much like the gate itself. The town was giving off an eerie vibe.

Nevertheless, Blanc moved forward.

"Hello?" She hollered, her voice echoing in the vast emptiness. She walked towards the middle of the village's square, her shoes crunching against the snow.

As expected, she received no answer. But realistically, she had little hope to find someone living here. Just from the outskirts, she could tell the entire settlement was abandoned.

The main house had burned down entirely. The water well seemed dried up and haven't had a source in awhile. The only thing that seemed out of the ordinary was an old rusted air pump sitting at the front of the scorched house.

Stepping through the snow carefully, Blanc decided the best option was to seek shelter and bunker down for the time being.

Her mom was right about a blizzard coming. The snow was trickling down from the sky faster than before. It would only be moments away until a blizzard hits.

However, everything about the farm was worn down. If not, then it was turned to ashes. It looked impossible to find an intact building. As luck would have it, one building remained standing

The shed.

Blanc readjusted her grip and hurried to the entrance. She looked forward to resting just for awhile until her mom showed up.

Not intending to be mean or anything, but her mother was peculiarly heavy. Oddly, Blanc was feeling tired mentally and physically herself.

As Blanc approached closer to the door, she promptly became alarmed at the sound of something clattering against the surface of the ground. Her heartbeat skyrocketed and her saliva thickened.

The sudden noise came from inside the shed.

Blanc took a step back, hesitating of what lies within the confines of those walls. She studied dazedly from afar trying to peer through the door left ajar.

Burning crimson eyes flashed from the darkness and returned her gaze. Blanc jumped backwards at the startle. Chills colder than her mother's wrath crawled under her skin and she stood frozen like a marble statue.

Extremely long fingers had sluggishly wrapped around the edge of the door and creaked it open like a demon lurking in the basement of a horror movie.

Blanc sharply gasped in silent horror when a Grimm that she was unfamiliar with limped out of the darkness.

It walked with its back hunched over and dragged its flaccid arms across the snow. Its' ghostly jaws hung loosely and it groaned out a haunting noise.

Fighting down the fear swelling in her stomach, Blanc carefully reached for one of her weapon at her side while steadily balancing her mother on her back.

She folded her sword into its gun-mode and pulled the trigger without hesitation. High-caliber rounds rang out from her barrel and struck the Grimm at its head.

Rather than blowing into smithereens like the rest of the Grimm she had faced in the past, this Grimm only flinched at the shot.

The Grimm bellowed out an ear splitting shriek at the threat. Blanc dropped down to her knees and felt her own strength abandoning her as she tried to shield her ears.

Her mother's unconscious body fell forward, and terror seized Blanc from the inside when she noticed the Grimm was not alone. It had a pack behind it as the rest crawled out from the shed in similar fashion.

Blanc gritted her teeth as the Grimm let out another ringing screech. She struggled to stand. Everything was being drained from her body. Her strength, her will, and even her consciousness was fading.

"Wake up, mother!" Blanc begged. She crawled towards Weiss desperately, but she wasn't going to make it in time.

"Mother!" Blanc tried loudly again. The feeling of dread grew stronger as the pack of Grimm steadily approached Weiss.

Her mind began to panic.

Her mom told her to be strong. But how could she be strong at a time like this? Schnees were allowed to make mistakes, but they were not failures. And yet again, she was failing at protecting her own mother. Except this time, she was going to lose her forever.

How would her mom cope with their loss?

In fact, how could she stand on her own two feet knowing that she couldn't save her mother, the one who carried her during birth? She couldn't bear the thought of shouldering her mother's death. She couldn't bear the thought of watching her mom mourn.

Her mother's life was precious.

And precious life must be protected.

"MA!" Her cries tore out from her lungs at the sight of those claws reaching towards Weiss.

A powerful flash of silver shimmered from her eyes and the Grimm at the front of the horde let out a cry. They disintegrated slowly while the pack from behind shrieked at the pain.

Blanc blinked in stupor. Her strength had somehow returned to her body but she didn't know how or why.

Taking advantage of this moment, she stood and went to retrieve her mother from the floor. But as soon as she picked up Weiss again, the Grimm recovered from their incapacitation and roared out another shrieking scream.

Blanc staggered back onto the ground.

She tried pushing past her limits to get back on her feet, but it was no use. She collapsed back down, her vision growing blurrier by the minute.

The more she laid there, the more she felt like this was okay. The more she thought this was fine, the more she felt like her eyes were telling lies.

Through the unclear haze, there was this indistinct shade of red rushing towards her. There was only one person she knew that wore that much red proudly.

"Mom?" Blanc could barely mumble the word out.

But it wasn't just the color red that accompanied this figure. Silver streams flowed like a majestic waterfall from her eyes. The closer this figure had drawn, the louder the screams grew from behind.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late, Blanc." Ruby knelt down and brushed her daughter's hair back. With her silver eyes still shining, she continued. "You've done so well. Thank you for protecting your mother, my little snowflake."

Ignoring the Grimm nearby, Ruby helped Blanc from the floor. She wrapped her red cloak around Weiss before lifting her wife in her arms.

"Mom? W-What's going on?" Blanc stuttered out. She couldn't comprehend why her mom's eyes glowed or why the number of Grimm were trickling to single digits.

"Let me show you honey."

Ruby stepped forth.

Blanc couldn't take her eyes off her mom's back. The hero she looked up to at a young age... Blanc watched her in awe. She had seen nothing like this ever before.

The brilliant light glowed brighter and the sheer intensity wiped the numbers down greatly. The creatures of the night didn't stand a chance. The light mercilessly pierced through them and completely annihilated their pack.

The light faded from Ruby's eyes and she turned backwards to her daughter with a gentle smile.

"I-I don't understand…" Blanc said hesitatingly.

"You have a gift, Blanc. Just as I do."

"A-A gift?"

"Silver eyes," Ruby explained almost quietly. She adjusted her grip when she carried Weiss. "Let's talk about it later. For now, let's go somewhere else. This place gives me the creeps."

* * *

"So you're telling me Blanc was able to use her silver eyes?" Weiss inquired.

They were at the beach in Menagerie. While Blanc was having a sandcastle warfare with the fraternal twins, Ruby and Weiss bathed underneath the sun in the cool, relaxing waters.

"Yep," Ruby replied nonchalantly, her arms tying around Weiss' waist.

She was spacing out because her wife wore a really, really sexy bikini. Since the water covered below their waist, she wondered if Weiss was feeling a little daring today. No one would notice a thing as long as Weiss kept a straight face.

"I missed out on our beloved daughter's silver eyes?!"

"Yep."

Her hands went on an adventure. They explored places that had already been explored before. Weiss' skin felt so smooth. How can it feel so silky?

"Ugh," Weiss folded her arms and released a frustrated groan. "I can't believe I missed out!

"Yep."

"I can't believe you were able to witness firsthand. I'm jealous."

"Technically, I didn't see it directly with my eyes…" Ruby trailed off, her hands drifting further below. Weiss had a body of a goddess, and if she could, Ruby would worship her all day. "I saw bright silver lights outside from the village."

"Still though… I completely missed out," Weiss sulked.

"I'm sure you'll see her use it again. I'm teaching her all that I know."

"Ruby."

"Yes?" Her wife asked playfully.

"We're in public. Hands above the waist."

"Aww! But Weiss!"

"Hands below the chest too."

Ruby slumped forward. She placed her chin on top of Weiss' shoulders and her hands drifted back to somewhere more appropriate. Lips pouting, she watched their daughter from afar as her terrifyingly colossal sand castle towered next her cousins' equally enormous fortress.

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby asked uneasily.

"What is it dear?" Weiss noticed how the arms around her stomach tightened.

"Did you bring your checkbook?"

"My… What?"

"Your checkbook." Ruby laughed nervously.

"Yes. Why?"

Quietly, Ruby pointed at the shore. They both watched in silence as Blanc cackled haughtily at the top of her castle.

A monstrous glyph appeared underneath the twins' fortress, and Blanc snapped her fingers. Her glyph glowed bright red and detonated, bringing forth total fiery destruction.

She had blasted the fraternal twins into the ocean and obliterated their towering castle. Globs of sand rained from the aftermath.

But it wasn't just the sand castle that suffered heavy damages. A section of the beach was in complete ruins after Blanc decided to put a large hole into the ground.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She was going to have a long stern talk with Blanc later.

* * *

 **Didn't get to finish the Day 2 prompt, but I'll post that later!**


	15. Jealousy At Its Finest

**Summary:** **Weiss isn't the jealous type, or so she thinks...**

 ***White Rose Week 2019 Day 4: Jealous**

* * *

Weiss never thought of herself as the jealous type.

For goodness sake, she was a Schnee and a Schnee had everything. It was a simple, obvious fact. If she saw it, liked it, wanted it, then she got it.

Her manor was almost as large as Beacon. She had looks that women would kill for — nice porcelain skin with no blemishes. Of course there was that scar running down her eye, but she finally accepted it as a beauty mark.

Her hair was all natural platinum like her credit card. She was beyond wealthy. If she felt like it, she could purchase ten houses in Vale and knock it down with a wrecking ball just to appease her boredom.

Her measurements weren't like her teammate, Yang. But with body curves like her own, she still made students turn their heads. She hadn't grown much taller, but the killer heels she wore added a couple of inches to her height and made everything below the waist stunning.

She was a prominent member of Team RWBY. So what if she wasn't the team leader? She eventually got over that little hump freshmen year. Her skill set was more than impressive. Not to mention, she had been consistently improving over the years.

She did not just excel in combat, but her academic score was high up on the ladder. If not, better than 99% of her cohort.

If she wanted something, then she got it. So technically, Weiss had nothing to be jealous about.

At least, that was what she thought.

As the years went on, people began to change. The most notable one was Ruby, specifically.

Blake had pointed out and Yang agreed. From a young teenager to preceding adult, Ruby had grown a lot.

She grew taller, a few inches surpassing Weiss who constantly wore heels. Her voice became less pitchy, but still evoked femininity. She had control over her tone; she could make her voice resonate if she wanted to.

She lost some of that baby face, but for the better. Her face sculpted quite nicely, her lips became more plump, her features became more sharp and defined, but her smiles hadn't changed the slightest.

Over the years, Ruby became mature and effortlessly looked mature. It caught many people off guard with how beautiful she became. But Weiss already knew how pretty her team leader was. Blake knew and Yang, being Ruby's sister, had known since birth.

It had most of their friends doing double takes.

In the beginning, Weiss wouldn't be vexed at all when people took subtle glances at Ruby. The girl had successfully taken the role of a leader at a remarkably young age. Although her academics were something that could be laughed at, her combat abilities were not.

That girl could massacre Grimm like a paper shredder. She could easily tear them limb to limb, her rose petals garnishing over their disintegrating bodies like salt.

That was something to admire at.

But Weiss understood the difference between admiring and _admiring_.

When they had become upperclassmen, the younger generation heard amazing stories of Ruby Rose. Raised on a pedestal, they looked up to her and send praises for her amazing accomplishments.

That was admiring.

However, there were some instances where male and females students alike intensely ogled at Ruby, staring at her with romantic interest.

That was _admiring_.

And of course Ruby, being the dense cabbage that she was, did not regard it as anything significant. It wasn't just passersby that looked at Ruby amorously, there were a good handful from their friend group as well.

Neptune had the nerve to check out Ruby once or twice. Maybe more when Weiss wasn't looking, but highly unlikely because Weiss was typically watching.

She recognized those eyes that Neptune sent to Ruby's direction. They were flirtatious and confident — the same exact expression Neptune had given to her earlier in their years.

But it wasn't just Neptune that leered at Ruby. Surprisingly, there was Jaune too. It was interesting because that boy crushed on Weiss pretty hard in the beginning. Everyone unanimously agreed that Jaune was committed.

From singing out-of-tuned songs to using poor pick up lines, Jaune did his best to make Weiss look his way. Never once she did. Even after rejection, Jaune was persistent.

So, Weiss found it amazing to see Jaune eventually move on from her to Ruby. Though less bold compared to Neptune's approach, it didn't change the fact that Jaune saw Ruby in another light.

He was more flustered than he usually acted. More often than not, his eyes wandered to Ruby more than Weiss could count on two hands.

Jaune may be subtle with their friendship, but his kind acts had been increasing as of late and it couldn't escape from Weiss' eyes.

Then there was Sun.

Just like Jaune, he also moved on.

From her Faunus teammate for her team leader, Sun jumped off the stagnant ship in search for a friendship that wouldn't sail as just friends.

His interest gravitated towards Ruby and he clung to her like a parasitic leech. It had him doing extra things that made Weiss cringe.

Whenever she and Ruby wandered his way, he flexed often. He had forgo that poor of an excuse unbuttoned shirt that he typically wore in favor of being topless.

Rather than using flavorless pick up lines, he went for the humored jokes in attempt to make Ruby laugh. He would try to show off his nunchucks, his what he liked to call it 'bunchucks', and the list went on and on that Weiss wanted to snap his neck.

Then there was Cardin.

Cardin had the gall to stare with his mouth wide open. Despite the man being reformed and more behaved in comparison to his freshmen year, it seemed like he reverted back to his old habit.

Rather than being an obnoxious person and a bane to people's existence, he talked amongst his teammates about Ruby.

He lecherously checked her out from afar and commented on what a bombshell she turned out to be. From a pretty face to a fine ass, Cardin drooled over her team leader.

Even though Ruby was drool-worthy, he was not worthy to drool over her.

At some point, Weiss thought Ren was in that list as well. But it turned out to be a false alert.

She caught him sending one glance, but it was more of an agreement check with the other boys. After that, he didn't really look at Ruby with romantic interest. From what Weiss could tell, it was more on basis as friends.

Thankfully.

In the past, Weiss never thought of herself as a jealous type.

After taking everything into consideration and spending long sleepless nights thinking, she came to a conclusion.

Weiss was not jealous.

She was _extremely_ jealous.

Leaning against the palm of her hand, Weiss grumbled underneath her breath. Ruby was currently jibber-jabbering about something she couldn't really concentrate on.

As much as she would love to listen to her adorable leader blabber, she really couldn't.

Her attention was elsewhere, elsewhere being the aggravating boys magnetically drawn to the conversation. They were giving Ruby those flirty eyes again — the eyes that Weiss loathed with a strong desire to gorge them out using a spoon.

She disliked it when people gave Ruby that look. Whether it be words or body language, it didn't matter.

They may not know it, but Ruby was her girlfriend.

She was dating Ruby.

Not them.

Only she could give Ruby that kind of look.

Not them.

Even though it was Weiss who suggested on keeping the relationship a secret in the first place, she didn't know Ruby would receive so many glances in one single day.

If she knew then she wouldn't have suggested such a terrible idea in the first place. She never knew how much it irritated her. She even wanted to pull her hair out with all those leering eyes.

And those eyes weren't going to stop unless someone said something.

Jaune let out soft sighs, his eyes drawing aimlessly at Ruby. His mind was probably lost in the clouds of Atlas' upper kingdom with how much nonsense she talked about.

Neptune was most likely undressing her with his eyes.

Who knows what went through Sun's mind. But the way he was looking at her wasn't exactly suited for minors.

Cardin, who was facing her from across the room, was snickering with his group of friends. Ruby probably sprung back up into the conversation again considering his friends were looking backwards and taking glances of her team leader. They were doing suggestive gestures, cupping their hands and crudely groping the air.

Not very subtle.

"Ruby." Weiss held her voice together trying not to sound very peeved. She dramatically stood from her seat, her hands slapping against the table. She had tried her best. But to hell with it. She couldn't take it anymore. Enough was enough. "I'm retracting what I said a while ago."

"Weiss?" Ruby paused from her topic, her attention now drawn to the girl next to her. Everyone had taken their eyes off Ruby as Weiss now became the center of attention. "Retracting what?"

"I'll show you."

Weiss fisted around the collar of Ruby's uniform and yanked her in for a kiss. Ruby initially muffled out in surprise but sank into her lips earnestly, her arms automatically looping around Weiss' neck.

Everyone watched with their jaws going slack. Some hearts were probably shattered in that moment, but Weiss couldn't care less.

They needed to know that Ruby was not single.

She was already taken.

By her.

"W-W-Weiss!" Ruby flustered out. Her cheeks steamed red the moment their lips parted away.

Weiss remained unfazed, her ice cold eyes aimed straight at the boys. Their heads shrunk and they sunk further down in their seats upon her frozen glares. Those blue orbs fixed on them, and the more they stared into Weiss' eyes, the more they felt frostbite crawling underneath their skins and the room turning colder by the second.

"Ruby is mine," Weiss snarled.

She snaked her arms around Ruby's waist and pulled her in possessively. Ruby, usually being the energetic one, turned quiet.

Like the color of her hair, a tinge of red spread across her face. She showed no signs of resistance or intentions of pushing away as she clung onto Weiss.

Weiss smiled when she received compliant nods.

After that, she had been showing public display of affection. No one dared to look at Ruby in that light anymore after her announcement slash declaration.

And ever since then, Weiss hadn't felt a single speck of jealousy


	16. Bedroom Plans

**Summary:** **Weiss teaches Ruby how to pole dance.**

 ***White Rose Week 2019 Day 5: Ball/ Dancing**

* * *

Ruby had always noticed that Weiss looked as if she was dancing in combat. It was captivating in some ways. Incorporated into her style of fighting were elements of beauty and destruction — a deadly dance so to speak.

She would weightlessly waltz around her opponents without effort and exploit their openings. When the time was right, she would strike them down.

That's how Weiss played.

Behind every movement was a semblance of grace. Whether it was retreating or advancing forward, she glided from one place to another perfectly fluid. When she dodged, she leapt and twirled out of the way nimbly.

That's how Weiss danced.

"Teach me how to dance."

Weiss put her study material down and peeked around to see if anyone heard her girlfriend's bizarre request. Luckily, everyone in the library was pretty immersed in their books.

"Pardon...?"

"Dance." Ruby restated again, her eyes brimming with determination. "I want you to teach me how to dance."

Weiss stared at Ruby blankly, unsure how to go about this. She knew how to dance of course. She had been to many extravagant parties that required her to participate in such activity.

"Why...?" Weiss asked cautiously like as if it was some trap.

"Uhh…" The burning fire got snuffed out from Ruby's eyes and she nervously twiddled her thumbs together. "You fight like how you dance, so I kind of — uhh… Want to learn how to do that."

Ruby's observation wasn't wrong. The purpose of Weiss' battle style was to captivate her audience like how she does on stage under the limelight.

But what Ruby failed to realize was that her style of fighting was similar to a dancer as well. Of course, it wasn't the same as Weiss.

While Weiss' movements were more delicate and refined, Ruby heavily emphasized on strength and always finished with beauty. The way she moved was wild and unpredictable. That was the captivating part. She always surprised her audience with something unexpectedly interesting and finished with roses in the end.

That's how Ruby danced.

Of course, Weiss could have pointed this all out to her girlfriend. But she refrained herself from doing so.

In the deepest and darkest part of her heart, she had a very desirable idea of another dance that she could incorporate into Ruby's technique.

While it might not benefit Ruby in combat, it would greatly improve her body core. Not to mention, it would serve as a bonus during their alone time together.

"Okay." Weiss slapped her book shut. She silently shuddered at the thought of teaching Ruby new moves. Perhaps she could watch her young pupil perform a one night show when Yang and Blake were out of town. "There might be one thing that I can teach you."

"Really?!" Ruby perked up cheerfully.

"But what I'm about to show you might be difficult," Weiss carefully led her on.

"I can handle it!"

Weiss smiled when Ruby had no idea what she was getting herself into.

* * *

As Weiss instructed, they were dressed in shorts and a sports bra. Exposing more skin allowed more flexibility. Anything more would just be a nuisance.

"Err… What am I learning, Weiss?" Ruby asked skeptically when her girlfriend led her to a room with a pole. She never knew Beacon had room with just a pole. In fact, had this room always been here?

"Pole dancing," she replied, unashamed.

"Are you sure this will help me?"

"Of course. Do you doubt me?"

"N-No! Of course not!"

What she didn't tell Ruby was that it would help set the mood for their more intimate activities. The thought of Ruby putting on such a hot performance was arousing. She could picture her substituting the pole for Crescent Rose and what a mighty fine imagination that turned out to be.

"First lesson," Weiss instructed as she cleared her thoughts from the gutter. "Captivate the audience."

Weiss sauntered towards the pole with her hips swaying back and forth. She gripped the pole confidently and deliberately flashed a flirty smirk back at Ruby.

Sexy.

Every move she needed to make had to be purposefully sexy.

And with the jaw hanging down from her girlfriend, Weiss could safely say that she succeeded on being mesmerizing.

"Grab the pole, get a good swing, and hook your leg around it."

Weiss easily demonstrated what she meant. She arched her back backwards after she wrapped a leg around the pole while going around. Slow and flawless, Weiss showed Ruby how to do the most basic technique in pole dancing.

"You try." Weiss landed lightly back on her feet.

Ruby hesitatingly approached the pole. It wasn't seductive as Weiss hoped for. She expected her girlfriend to manhandle the pole much like how she aggressively wield weapon. Much to Weiss dismay, Ruby daintily gripped the metal bar.

It was a start at least.

"Like this?"

Ruby swung herself around the pole. As she transitioned to the last step — the anchoring the leg part — she banged her shin against the bar and she harshly flopped to the floor hissing like a fish out of water.

Weiss facepalmed and watched her girlfriend roll back and forth while holding onto her shin.

"Weeeissss!" Ruby whimpered. She was whining like as if she was mauled by a ferocious Grimm. There was a growing potato of a bruise that was visible on her shin.

"I forgot that you're not as coordinated like most people," Weiss let out a sigh.

Ruby slumped forward once she sat right back up. She pouted until Weiss generously held out her hand.

"I am very coordinated," Ruby stubbornly denied after she took the hand and wobbled back onto her feet.

"Want to demonstrate how coordinated you are again?" Weiss gestured back to the pole with that god-awful Schnee smirk.

"Fine," Ruby quickly accepted.

Brimming with more confidence, she gripped the pole and demonstrated what Weiss had done earlier. Most people probably would not find it as alluring, but Weiss on the other hand, liked the progress she was seeing. Her bedroom plans were falling into place.

"See!" Ruby held onto the pole as she tried to gracefully swing around.

"Not bad," Weiss hummed. She watched Ruby softly pad back to the ground. "Can you do this?"

Weiss gave herself enough room to get a starting climb up the pole. Once she got a good grip, she steadily inverted herself. Ruby watched in jaw-dropping awe as she caught a whole new side of Weiss that she had never known.

Weiss' tied up ponytail dangled while she hung upside down. With the pole pressed between her thighs, she carefully locked a leg around it and smoothly slid down. As a bonus, she extended out her other leg. Her toes pointed out sharply in a very seductive manner that had Ruby _almost_ drooling.

"Wow…" Ruby mumble was barely comprehensible. She had seen Weiss legs before, but this made them even more sexy.

"You give it a try," Weiss finished her demonstration with a prideful smirk.

Ruby grumbled as she approached the pole again. Scanning it from top to bottom, she then jumped and held onto it. It wasn't as sexy as Weiss made it out to be, but it at least gave her a good distance between her and the floor.

Ruby steadily lifted her legs up. Weiss didn't make it look so hard, but she mentally questioned why it was actually so difficult to turn herself upside down while being seductive at the same time.

Had she gotten fatter?

"Okay, what now." Ruby said in the middle of her huffing and puffing. Her hair dangled freely as she hung upside.

"Slide down _slowly_ and _carefully_." Weiss instructed, stressing the last part.

Clutching the pole for her dear life, Ruby loosened a fraction of her hold between her legs. Her legs slacked more than she intended to, and she started slipping down from the pole. She lost her grip and she yelped as she flopped onto the floor, her back crashing first.

Weiss winced, regretting how she tried teaching Ruby these new moves. They were basic, but they were obviously too advanced for a beginner such as her.

"Are you okay?" Weiss crouched down near her level.

Ruby pried open one eye and weakly smiled when Weiss looked at her with worry.

"Care to join me?" She patted on the spot next to her.

Not minding how gross the floor could potentially be, Weiss laid down next to her.

"I don't think I'm cut out for this," Ruby laughed. She leaned over onto her side and her fingers started drawing circles at the back of Weiss' hand.

"I don't think so either," Weiss admitted, ending it with an lighthearted giggle in her tone.

"How about I leave all the dancing to you?"

"It's probably best if you did." Weiss' lips splitted into a smile. "You might end up with a concussion at this rate."

"I just might!" Ruby giggled at the thought of it. "And, I was thinking… With all this dancing…" Her voice became more quiet. "You think you can show me again?"

Weiss mulled over her words, a playful smile growing as the seconds flew by. Her bedroom plan may not have worked, but she wouldn't mind putting on a night show for Ruby.

She could see herself in a nice skimpy lingerie doing things that were only saved for Ruby's eyes. She could picture her girlfriend already panting at her performance long before the main event. The clothes would come off and Ruby would take her on that spot.

"I'm not opposed to it," she pretended to take it into consideration. Her voice then lowered to a whisper. "What do you have in mind?"

"Watching you do sexier things that I can't do," Ruby mused, her grin broadening at the somewhat truth.

"I like that," Weiss purred, enjoying the fact that they thought of the same thing. "How do you feel about cuddling in bed with a movie on right now?"

"Sounds like a date," her girlfriend purred back.

"Then let's hurry." Weiss hastily rolled back up to her feet. She offered a hand to pick Ruby back up but she shook her head.

"You go on. I'll catch up in a few seconds."

Weiss arched a brow and then shrugged. "Suit yourself." She turned her back towards her and walked out the door.

When Weiss was out of sight, Ruby hauled herself back onto her feet. She clapped her hands together and rubbed them in preparation as she faced the pole again.

"Alright," she confidently smiled.

She gripped onto the metal bar and gracefully swung herself around once her leg was wrapped. She then transitioned and slid down from the pole skillfully in an upside down manner. Her legs parted into splits and she performed flawless twists and turns that Weiss had never showed her before.

When Ruby decided it was enough, she padded back to the floor more elegantly than she had done earlier.

"Heh. Still got it," Ruby dusted her hands, smirking.

She should probably tell Weiss the truth but she quickly decided to confess later. As much as she wanted to tell her girlfriend how very familiar she was with a pole, she kept it to herself after witnessing her first demonstration.

She couldn't wait to see Weiss' exotic performance.

If her girlfriend could look gorgeous in just a sports bra and a pair of shorts, she couldn't imagine how damn fine she would be with every single layer tossed onto the floor while a pole rubbed in between her legs.

Ruby silently shuddered as she skipped out the door.

She was glad she didn't say anything about it.

Now her bedroom plans perfectly fell into place.


	17. Sick Days

**Summary:** **Ruby catches a cold**

* * *

The sound of constricted coughs, wet sneezes, and congested sniffles roused Weiss from her slumber. Instead of confronting the problem, she turned away from the noise and tried to block out the vigorous throaty grumbles coming next to her. Her attempts to ignore the unpleasantries were unsuccessful as the throat constantly tried to clear away the nasty mucus blockade.

In the end, Weiss forced her eyes to open.

"What are you doing…?" Weiss examined her wife on the other side of the bed in a half asleep state.

"I'm sick." Ruby whined, her voice filled with an obvious note of mucus.

Weiss winced at her crackling voice. It sounded like Yang's voice the day after karaoke. Of that morning, that blond girl was hitting pitches that Weiss could never seem to obtain. Not that she wanted to anyways.

"No you're not," Weiss quickly objected, praying that Ruby was wrong. She was hoping that she _feels_ sick rather than _is_ sick.

"Weiss. Hold my hand." Without bothering to open her eyes, Ruby shot her hand out which collided against Weiss' face. She made sure to circle her palm so her wife could feel her skin. "See."

"I _see_ nothing now that you gouge my eyes out," Weiss remarked flatly, trying to peel the hand that just practically smacked her in the face.

"Sorry," she said, sounding anything but apologetic. "But really. It's clammy."

Weiss mentally sighed. "That doesn't justify you being ill. That could be from yesterday."

"It is not from our sex, Weiss."

"I didn't say it's from our —" Weiss yelped when she did not expect Ruby to tug her down. She bumped her forehead against her wife, and it left her hissing.

"Shh," Ruby slurred in her sick state.

"Ruby. You're not drunk."

"Feel my forehead."

After a moment of Ruby's insistence, Weiss slumped her shoulders in defeat. There was no doubt about it, the abnormal heat coming in contact with her skin. The radiating temperature was on par to living in the middle of Vacuo, also known as: sand, sand, oh look, _more_ sand.

"Okay, you're sick," Weiss admitted nervously.

As much as she loved her wife, she could barely tolerate her sick condition. Ruby was whiny, which wasn't any different than her usual norm. She was needy, which Weiss didn't mind at all. But Ruby was, without a doubt, _unreasonable._

"Weiss," she groaned loudly. "I _feel_ like I'm about to die. Can't you strike me with lightning and end my misery?"

"And become a widow?" Weiss scoffed at the suggestion and pulled away from Ruby. The last thing she wanted was to be in her splash zone and catch a horrible cold the next day. "I'd rather let you wallow in your misery."

"How can you be so cruel?" Ruby whined, pouting slightly that it had no effect on Weiss. "Don't you love me at all?"

 _And here it comes…_ The whisper in the back of Weiss' mind told her.

"I do," Weiss answered, her words laced with promises like the day they had exchanged vows.

"Then kiss me."

Weiss grimaced. The last thing she wanted to taste was bad morning breath mixed with slimes of Ruby's illness. That was not a pretty thought nor was it an incentive. She would normally kiss Ruby in a heartbeat, but today, she was extremely hesitant for good reasons.

"Weiss~" Ruby sang, her lips impatiently puckering as she lay tucked in bed.

She knew Ruby understood her reluctance. Weiss could not bear the thought of having germs spreading inside her mouth or exchange salivas filled with diseases. Often times, Ruby would subject her to torture by adding a tongue in the mix.

The image made Weiss shudder in fear, but she couldn't negotiate out of her wife's _unreasonable_ demands.

"I'm waiting~"

 _In sickness and in health,_ her thoughts repeated as a reminder.

Weiss leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

 **Yum.**

 **As always, reviews are appreciated (:**


End file.
